Surnames and Shelters
by GoatVille
Summary: "This won't be bad." Sakura says with shaky conviction."This won't be bad at all. Really. We're basically dating, y'know.. so there's nothing to worry about... I..this will be great." She says to Ino who is ar from convinced. "It wil be just great. In fact we should invite her to lunch to consummate our...friendship with Sasuke's new...roommate." (summary not great but...AU/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

"Pick up your feet Sasuke," Naruto urges while resisting a dangerous need to push him along.

Sasuke yawns in response. It's currently 7:34 in the morning and he had just about as much fuel as his gas tank-which would explain one of the several flaws of his current situation. He yearned for the subway column he earnestly leaned upon to be his bed which he'd grown to appreciate now, more than any Monday morning in these last couple hours. Having neglected his school/company car, he was currently in a fix because breaking it would mean ultimate doom from the Bat (a.k.a Tsunade), and Naruto was his only way out of it. He apparently knows a guy in the city area, but the only time slot was early in the morning, and after impulsively allowing them to tow the truck to the autoshop for them, Sasuke was ultimately forced to oblige. Though nevertheless, getting up before noon on a Saturday should be a felony. He sucks his teeth sinking his head. It's his own damn fault for being inattentive of the good of the car, resulting in him having to pay Naruto back a favor/promise while also winning another one right under his belt.

"Sasukeee, we got the car situation handled. It's hardly paying me back if you don't get excited! C'mon, this is the first baseball game we're seeing _live_. Sleep can hardly account for this amount of adventure, believe it!" He says.

Sasuke's eyes turn to slits and gives Naruto the most grave look he could conjure. Naruto being more than familiar with Sasuke's regular behavior, laughs. "Lighten up; you'll end up having fun. Best part is heckling the other teams. And the only way we can do that is if we get good seats. Which is more reason to hurry the hell up. Plus the train will take another twenty minutes to get to the stadium, that's why-"

"Shut it." Sasuke completely cuts him off, the severity of his annoyance worsening with each word. Naruto gives a mischievous grin as he covers his lip.

"So it's true Sasuke, I think I've found your Achilles Heel, right?" He chuckles with delight as Sasuke spurs even more misery. It held some truth-Sasuke hated mornings and Naruo's boisterous attitude. Together, they would end him.

He turns to his blonde best friend shaking off surprise of his knowledge of that metaphor. "You've found nothing. I'll dip your head in cement if you so much as attempt waking me up this early on Saturday if under the circumstance Sakura isn't dying." He declares.

He looks dejected."Am I of such low value..."

"No." He crosses his arms. The blonde looks up. "It'd be more accurate if you placed a negative before whatever you guessed." He closes his eyes breathing out.

Naruto chuckles completely unaffected. "Your cruelty knows no bounds at this time of day, does it?"

The raven-haired student leans further into the column. "Clearly I haven't been cruel enough if you choose me of all people to spend your morning with."

"Or maybe you're just getting soft." Naruto says.

Sasuke sighs; it allows himself to relax. He hates mornings, number one, because his alertness is completely handicapped. His crankiness is like that of an elderly man and his strength of sickly patient and motivation of a dead sloth. Secondly and foremost, he hates Saturday mornings in particular, because they were the only day where he received more than three and half hours of sleep. On a near daily schedule, he preforms chores as a mandatory student-worker but slaves away more similar to a serf tied to his feudal manor by his lordship, the academy, for almost three hours before first period, as well as almost three after school. Everyday. While in between beholds the regular stressful everyday life of being a teenaged student. It's an honest wonder he maintained such a dark and lustrous hue in his hair, impeccable pale skin, tall broad frame that betrayed his exhaust, and sanity that's already tampered with on many occasions.

"I'm not soft." Sasuke refutes.

"You're right. You're getting soft." Sasuke glares at the Naruto's '"innocent" grin, but beyond it-even in his disadvantageous state- he could see the glimmer of ambitious intent, and scoffed to himself.

Sasuke breathes a tired sigh. "Shut up Jackass. I know what you're trying to do you cunt." He says one eye peaking at his phone which he had already guessed was opened to snapchat.

Naruto stomps with a pout. "Dammit! I really thought I had you this time. You suck early in the mornings." He purses his lips. "I have yet to get you back for last week." How unoriginal.

Sasuke closes his eyes. "Catching me saying something quote on quote 'embarrassing' on something as time-wasting and insignificant as Snapchat hardly counts as 'getting me back'. Not to mention the fact that last week was on you-you should know better than to eat random things off a plate. Also not my fault you don't know the difference between a good food and expired food which most definitely ruined your intestines. Besides, I'm here primarily for one thing: to go to this stupid ball game so you could bail me out for that _damn_ school vehicle and get an oil change. Not to be duped by your junior-level and immature 'vengeance'."

Naruto grunts at his vindicated friend. "I hate that smart-mouth of yours. It refuses to fail even now." He sighs and looks up again suddenly brightened which, evidently, somehow takes even more energy away(if possible) from Sasuke. He groans and his posture falls even more so. Naruto laughs. "But you should still try to lighten up. At least everything is falling into place. Shit could be worse, ya'know?""

 _E_ ven _though I'm here with you_. He thinks spitefully.

They get off the train and arrive at subway Station where Sasuke sits down to finally recuperate. His hands hold his head as he leans over his knees. Shit, does he hate the A.M. After laughing at his suffering, Naruto sets off to buy food in the local shop as Sasuke gladly dismissed him.

He sighs and looks up with his chin resting in his palm. Sasuke entertains the idea of taking a train back to his comfortable bedroom dorm at the academy, and thus suffocate all his responsibilities he said he would do here, under a comfortable pillow. Unfortunately, he was aware his conscience would immortalize them and haunt him up until reality hit him for real. Even a deep sleep wouldn't take him far enough away from his duties, and chooses to stay seated in the bench. Instead he looks around unsettled with the amount of emerging people. In the amount of time Naruto's gone, the station is packed like a mall. The buzz of people irritates him further, almost enough to go after Naruto, before feeling an ominous urge to turn.

Alertness finally awakening, he narrows his eyes to nothing at all, not sure what to make of it though almost positive it has to be a stare, and suddenly his body acts on its own and turns to seven o'clock.

Nothing. Or so his eyes perceive, but Sasuke's mind is sharp and keen. Even so, however, he finds that he has no motivation to know who might've been staring. While this feeling is slightly different, he's used to the notion of eyes on him. He's known for his good looks and "alluring" manor, as many might call it. Though, he has no interest in those who only fancy his appearance. Underneath the surface is an ugliness he, ususally, didn't bother to hide. Not that he always lashed out like he has been with Naruto the last couple hours, in fact he has a variety of outlets. Though, In respect to the reasons behind his ugliness, those stayed hidden to outsiders with the exception of Naruto and his superiors.

With the lacking amount of motivation, like a libra scale his impatience runs high, and he grows annoyed at Naruto's tardiness. He gets up slowly wiping his pants from the dirty subway bench. _Seriously Idiot, buy snacks at the concession stand in the stadium._ He grumbles inwardly, and turns in search of whatever store Naruto walked in. He would-

Mysterious pearls stare unwavering in his direction.

For a moment he pauses-staring as well. All he sees is the eyes, but then a figure comes into place, and the person is leaning on the back wall. The stare is strange and makes him want to turn away. That alone makes Sasuke curious: had he gotten soft or was the stare eerie as it felt? He couldn't see that far making the person indecipherable. He could hardly tell if it was a girl or boy, but soon feels edgy. He realizes he's been staring blatantly at someone who may or may not be looking-is it him or random passerby's? He curses himself for being overly interested and as his head turns in awkwardness, blonde hair advances towards him.

"Sasuke...so change of plans..." Naruto is laughing nervously, but not he pays no attention.

Sasuke looks up again in search of the pair of eyes, but falls short and can't find them again. He doesn't allow himself to doubt they were there though. He's sure of it, but he would allow himself to deem it irrelevant. Naruto calls him again, and with ears perked, he stares suspiciously. "What."

"Well, first! This really pretty lady I met on line says she loves my hair, but she's a stylist or something like that and is sure my hair would look great short. Isn't that cool, Sasuke, short hair?!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "...What about the plans Naruto?"

"T-Turns out she's going to the same game as us...which is taking place at the stadium...next Saturday..."

It's currently 8:05 a.m. and shit couldn't be worse.

..

...

"Where is Temari?" She sighs to herself. She hates the train station. It's loud and obnoxious almost the entire day, which regularly interrupts her sleeping schedule. There are few quiet places to actually sleep in Penn Station, but most of them are claimed by the rats already. Usually, there was one bench that is most comfortable that she became very fond of-or as fond of a public bench as one could get. This one was different. It's far enoiugh away from the escalator and doesn't get any attention usually(she would know) plus it's cleaner than most.

Though as much as she hated the train station, she hated her group home even more-hence the current living situation. She'd rather her chances living amongst the rodents and contracting their sicknesses for the rest of her adolescent life than go back to that prison and breathe the same air as those vermin. Of course she had other ways or options to get out of this predicament, but none of which that would be effective. Her welfare officer had an utmost disdain for her existence. He had and would go to lengths to make her life harder, and therefore couldn't be trusted. Her other option is her Parole Officer. Rei trusted her as much as the felons she dealt with on a regular basis, and would thus speak with the group home administrators first who would smile and charm their way into swaying her in their favor. As if she didn't already have it on the outs for her. Those administrators at the group home were public enemy number one.

She rubs her bruised stomach and does her best not flinch, and doesn't even bother lifting up her shirt in the mirror. She doesn't have enough bandages for that mess. She uncover the one on her cheek and replaces it with the fresh one she'd stolen from the walgreens around the corner and up the stairs from the platform. The wound is green and purple. It was like a nasty grass and soil stain on a white jersey. Hideously put of place on her pale dusty complexion. She paid it no mind though. Not that she ever cared too much, but she shed the stress or what some might call, including herself, luxury of caring about her appearance. Initially, even as a child, she always presumed that what truly mattered more than anything else about a person is something they could control. Specifically their personality. Looks were important on a first-impression basis, but being judged on one's character is what she believed should be deemed appropriate. Now, however, she couldn't care less about either. What matters to her is survival.

This makes Hinata a runner. It's how she's been able to survive thus far. She'll go wherever, but she evades at all costs in the name of self-preservation. She glances at the clock. Though her chance to escape this time would depend on Temari's miraculous connections and genius planning.

She touches her cheek, and bites her lip fiercely holding back a tear. _Sheesh._ She sucks in a deep breath, and readies the square shaped band-aid. She slaps it on quickly and smooths it out tightly grinding her teeth together. She sighs in relief once she finishes, and her eyes meet the mirror as it reflects an unfortunate ghostly figure-deathly pale, skinny, and altogether unsightly. She turns away with a _tsk_ but is resolute.

Making her way out the bathroom she walks toward the bench, but is immediately halted when she sees a guy sitting in it. Her eyes narrow instinctively. A tall guy at that. Broad-backed with weird dark hair she observes. She sits opposite the bench on the far side of the station waiting for him to get up. From the looks of it, he seemed more unhappy than Hinata. He's clearly exhausted, that she could account because it's early, but there is a certain depth to his exhaustion she couldn't ascertain.

She wants to dictate it as a personal problem, but if he's depressed...Depressed people hate moving meaning she won't be getting her bench back for a long time(she hates sharing, but not as much as an unnecessary confrontation). As a resident of one of the busiest train stations ever, she would know. She could point out all types of people just by staring long enough. And the longer she looked, the more she could see. Though in his case, he isn't _depressed_ but he certainly isn't happy with whatever's going on.

She sighed looking away for a moment. "Temari..." She groaned. She looks up seeing movement.

The raven-haired guy gets up, and is spewing negativie energy she can see from here, even without her glasses on. Maybe he's suffering from something else like-

She chokes on her breath inwardly as he turns to meet her gaze. All she can remember from it is darkness. Just pure black. Even that doesn't do it justice.

"Hinata, come!" It's Temari. What great timing.

.

"Private school...in Konoha? Temari, I know you like to look at me in a positive light, but let's not project those feelings onto others. That's a top-notch area. They'll have me quarentined before I'm even allowed on campus just to pick up applications."

She smirks. "Always the idealist, huh? Listen, don't ask why, but I know the State head of this department, and he's sure to help you. He can override everything. Get you a completely new living situation and this is the best one he has in mind."

"Why is he inclined to help me?"

Temari ighs and looks reluctant to speak."I showed him your test scores on the state exam from two years ago...and a small portfolio of some of your accomplishments back in the day-"

"So you...ultimately used the pity card is what I'm hearing?"

"Nah, Kakashi is too sharp and professional for that. It's more like...an incentive card." She finishes triumphantly. Though Hinata is not pleased.

"You had no right to do that." She remarks, but is met with a sad chuckle.

"Sucks for you then, doesn't it? Your only friend is trying to find a bed for you to sleep on every night, and warm meals in the morning. All you have to do in exchange is try. Poor you. Damn," She starts leaning her head back on the bench."am I glad I never had someone in my life like this making my life absolute hell. With that ungrateful attitude, you'll fit right in with the rest of those rich nobodies in Konoha." Temari shakes her head with a smirk. Was she being spiteful? Maybe a little, but more than anything she is willing Hinata to understand a realistic perspective rather than her own puny world's word.

Hinata tightens her grip on duffel strap, and looks away. How could she have been so close-minded and self-centered?

"Tem...I don-"

"Have any better options?" She asks scrutinizing her, but with a brighter deposition. Temari has never been soft on Hinata. No matter what. She knows what the girl is capable of and it usually includes massive consequences. Good and bad. Temari's experiences put her above Hinata primarily because she's been through a stage in life similar to hers. Ultimately, she doesn't want to see any significant overlap in their mistakes.

"Didn't think so! Well, it doesn't matter how you feel at this point. I'm over 18 and am acting as your guardian...so I...filled out paperwork to allow you to take the entrance exam." She takes a long sip of water.

Hinata's brows furrow. "You what? You should've said that first."

She smirks."And ruin the surprise? You're no fun Hyuga."

Hinata rolls her jaw. "Don't call me that." She looks to the side. "What last name did you give you them?"

Temari looks at her with knowing eyes. She leans a bit forward. " _Michiko._ " Hinata's eye twitches, and Temari is sent into a fit of laughter. Other than the fact that Hinata's familiarity with the spainsh language only strengthened her disdain for the name in particular, that name is not what they agreed on.

"Ha, take it easy. Of course i'm only playing. Ibelieve it was Shimizu I put on the paper," Hinata glares.

Temari rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, Oshiro. Oshiro Hinata is what I put down."

Hinata sighs and leans against the wall. "What kind of boarding school allows ex-cons onto their campus. Sure you're not tricking me into going to some knock off reform school instead?"

Temari rolls her eyes."How'd you know?" She yawns. "I don't waste my time on good-for-nothings. I already got two brothers to annoy me, I don't need an ungrateful brat sister to as well."

"Guess there's a reason to be grateful for our lack of share in kin."

"Un, I suppose." She laughs. "Jokes aside, if you think I'd send you to reform school before leaving you washed up in the gutters on 69th, you're in for a rude awakening."

...

...

...Monday.. [Konoha Academy: pre-Bakery Club]

...

...

Sasuke rubs his eyes. "Idiot."

"What? You know I'm right." He says pointing at him.

"It's the dumbest thing I've heard you say today."

Naruto laughs. "Aw c'mon you're saying that because it's me."

Sakura interjects. "I dunno. Even I, who worships your hair, would think you look cute with a haircut." She says leaning over the countertop. Sasuke glares and she giggles.

"Thank you! See? That's exactly why you should try something new too with me."

Sasuke sips his water, "I see no correlation." He stops himself from touching his hair. He knows what he has and is absolutely content. Of course Sasuke gets an occasional trim, but an all out haircut? Absurd.

"I don't mean a full chop like me, but something different; grown up. What's the word? Something more..." He cups his chin in deep thought.

"...mature?" Sakura finishes for him with a look of contempt.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. " Eh...I think so." Sakura leans on Sasuke as her brain does the impossible and tries to comprehend his Lexile score, Naruto brushes it off. "We'll look so mature."

"Do whatever you want with your hair. Just count me out."

"Not whatever he wants, we need his good looks to bring in revenue for the bakery club." Shikamaru explains resting on the counch.

Naruto grunts, and turns away. "I'm sure it wouldn't look that bad...I'll cut some of it myself just to prove it..." He murmurs the last part but underestimates his best friend's range of hearing.

"And every strand I lose will be an internal organ harvested." He states nonchalantly. Naruto doesn't laugh fearing his sincerity.

Naruto begins to mutter, "Sheesh, you've been in such sour mood today. Are you that upset about that email from the dean with you're new roommat-"

Sasuke shocked he was speaking about that situation infront of Sakura. . Sakura would no doubt flip out if she knew his knew livingmate would be...female. Sasuke and Sakura. Official...? Not verbally verified, and a certain raven-haired man intends to keep it that way. A female livingmate could stir trouble given he already lives alone. Thus, in the spiur of the moment, Finds no better solution than to send Naruto a punch to quiet him. He cant tell her outright, he has to plan it accordingly. He would figure the time to do so.

A confused Sakura squints between the two of them shocked at Sasuke's sudden outburst. "Uhh..." Shikamaru peeks through an eyelid also semi-confused.

"Hm, Oh this?" Sasuke asked acting oblivious with an emotionless gaze. "Just sending my payback for Saturday. Revenge is best served shocking."

Naruto rises laughing devilishly holding his swollen eye."Haha, I totally agree." He guts Sasuke in the stomach. "See Sakura-chan? Regular tomfoolery." She stares suspicously

Shikamrau interrupts and gets up. "Well, if you two are done playing Surprise Mercy, let's get started."

...

...

..

...

...

"Name."

"Hinata." She states. The receptionist looks up at her through her glasses with a look that says a first name wouldn't even slightly cut it.

"Last name Oshiro." She adds looking away and pushing her glasses further up on her slender nose.

The woman does some typing, and looks at the computer dully surprised at what the computer showed her. Hinata couldn't necessarily blame her. The social make up of the school is composed of New York's finest and wealthiest. Not only was she here purely because of orders from above combined with her ability to actually do well on their placement exam, but she was also living in a less than decent group home until yesterday. Her record doesn't shout the details of a pristine elite.

"Come with me."

Hinata sighs quietly to herself not wanting to getting on anyone's bad side at the moment; she was particularly dreadful of having to walk around the ginormous school where people could stare outright. Having heads turn as soon as she walks by and knowing she's the subject of conversation as soon as she passes is unsettling for her. In the many schools she's attended, students are acquainted with diverse backgrounds and differences amongst students. Even amongst the worst schools she's attended the students had a way of accepting or rather tolerating uniqueness. Not to then imply that her past schools were pleasantries however; fights were regular occurrences due to bad temperaments among classmates. Problems thus arose through personal conflicts.

As Hinata followed the lady into the elevator, she could tell it isn't the same case here. From what Hinata could tell, Everything here is about presentation and how uniform and aligned to the social norm one could be. Designer brand bags that cost the three times her rent are flung loosely from wrist to shoulder. That alone tells Hinata Kakashi chose the worst possible school for her to finish her high school career. She would have to socially _and_ economically reinvent herself. Realizing the type of student she would have to become in order to fit in here, Hinata immediately finds disinterest and not just because she's lacking in the capital and charisma to do it. In fact, She'd do a stellar job at being the independent semi-judgemental loner that she is.

The two walk down the hall towards a closed room with tall wooden french doors. "Tsunade and Kakashi should be ready for you. Knock and come see me when you're done. The name's Shizune by the way." She smiles and scurries off without giving Hinata a chance to say her thanks.

Before she knocks, she considers the fact that she has a choice and seriously contemplates turning around and leaving. The receptionist is clearly busy with far more important matters; she could make it out the building. Hinata slows down. Her mind is blazing with ideas causing a slight dizziness as she inadvertently plans her whole life in three seconds. She has no chance though, that much she could decipher. She's inexperienced when it comes to tricking higher ups. And even if she did, Temari would track her down, skin her alive and probably eat the remains.

Rather than having the time to make the wrong decision, her head is barely looking in the opposite direction down the hall when she is interrupted mid-thought by a door opening.

"Thought I heard some bad decision making out here. Come in Hinata-chan. We have much to discuss." Kakashi opens the door to her, and a blonde woman looks up through red pair of glasses pausing from the immediate work on her desk.

Hinata observes him suspicously. _Chan?_ Before she can criticzie him mentally, the elegant office was off-putting. A huge giant window with view to the whole campus, wooden crown-well molding, extravegant paintings adorned the cedar wooden walls. Truly, she did not belong here.

"So this is the one?" A woman asks seemingly unimpressed and resumes giving her paperwork her full attention. Beautiful, young-looking with an aura that betrayed her youthfulness, and firm iron look that shouted stubbornness, Hinata found herself somewhat captivated.

"Yes. Hope there weren't too many delays coming here?" Kakashi smiles.

Hinata hesitates before shaking her head, and glancing back at the intimidating woman. The blonde woman exuded a sort of power she found herself unacquainted.

"Enough with the theatrics, Kakashi, I've got a busy day ahead of me. The only delay she experienced is her own indecisive will to turn back and get a ride to God knows where."

Hinata doesn't flinch. Cameras, of course. How naive she was to believe she'd be unsupervised for even moment. Temari must have warned them about her fleeing nature.

Kakashi gave just a small smirk through that weird mask of his. "We understand your uncertainty, but that's why you're here now. This is a real institution where we believe you can grow."

"And part of this growing process entails," She stamped a document and then looked up. "tests. That was the first one, and you damn-near failed it."

Hinata tries not to roll her eyes. _This crap again? Growing._ She's not a fucking plant.

"So now what?" Hinata asks.

"Now, you have proven my proposition right that you must start your staff duties off with double the amount of work and if and only if, I feel you're improving will cut your chores down."

Hinata shifted from one hip to the other annoyed. She grips her duffel bag tightly.

"Now, now, we don't necessarily _know_ if she would have failed I opened the door before she could make a decision."

She sighs rather audibly,"Then how will we determine what to do?"

"Ask her." Kakashi says surprising Hinata. "Hinata?"

She couldn't stop herself, or rather wouldn't. Whatever the cause the result is the same. "I think so."

Tsunade smirks and looks at Kakashi, but not with triumph,"She's honest at least. Suppose I might be able to take an actual liking to this one."

Kakashi releases a small sigh and turns to the desk. He hands her a folder, assuming it is all the information she would need to get around campus. "This is your new everything. Read it, know it, live it, and try not to hate it because they suck and even more so for you. Strict regulations here, and if you get cracked down on, it'll be hell for you." He murmurs the negative parts, but Hinata is positive the dean heard.

"Let's also not forget to open the closet." Tsunade says and Kakshi opens it and pulls out a beautiful made uniform.

"I thought I didn't qualify for a uniform." She raises a brow a Kakashi.

"Neither did I," He says glancing at Tsunade.

"I reserved one just in case I saw a spark of potential in you. Plus, we'll just look ridiculous if not. I can't have one of our own honor students walking around looking more out of place than she already is. Where's the reason? It's obviously no punishment to her. It's very clear she doesn't care how others view her." She explains, and Hinata wonders if she should be offended. "Wear it every uniform day, which as you'll read in the handbook is every Monday, Thursday and school spirit days."

Honor student? Hinata knew she felt the exam was almost too easy walking out but shouldn't that title be reserved for someone _without_ a P.O.? Not to mention the 'Potential in her'? What broken and misleading definition of potential could her view of the word fall under?

"Well in any case, your classes begin tomorrow as does your job which also helps to pay for your living situation. Don't be late to anything, and we have arranged for a student to show you around the school to avoid any confusions for tomorrow. Inside the folders include your placement , where you'll be living and what amenities are limited to you. Like your Head Mistress stated before, you'll earn other amenities with improvement."

Tsunade looks up. "That'll be it for now. Go back down to see Shizune. If you so choose, of course."

XXooxooXX

"Hey Sakura!" A bouncing blonde turns Sakura's head. "Wait up!"

Sakura puts her hand on her hip looking at her obnoxiously beautiful best friend as she effortlessly runs up to her in seconds without a breath lost. Superior endurance she owes to volleyball and years of cheerleading.

"What happened Ino?" She asks semi-suspicious of her urgency.

Ino asks,"Sakura have you heard about the new girl floating around?" People already know about her. Sakura feels almost disheartened for the girl. Primarily because there's a good chance no one would be nice to her. Depending on the circumstances, herself included.

"Ah, Ino. I'm actually on my way to give a tour right now. I don't wanna be late so..."

"Weren't you supposed to meet Sasuke tonight for a date?"

Sakura sighs, "We were I guess, but Tsunade told me last minute and as her right hand woman among our class I couldn't just decline."

Ino looks thoughtful for a moment, but brightens immediately. "Sakura go you go. I'll take care of this one."

"Really?" Sakura lights up. She so desperately wanted to be with Sasuke today. Ino looked more angelic than ever before.

"Okay, okay Sakura I'm the best friend ever I know, I know." Ino grins. Sakura's smile is full and unending. "Plus, I gotta get the scoop on this girl. I'm hearing some weird rumors, like she's all weird looking and what-not with bandages on her face and thhat she's been arrested bbefore. Only, I'm sure I'll be disappointed, but I'll get to the bottom of them this way." She laughs somewhat maniacally, and Sakura nervously laughs praying she's making the right decision. Her desires however best her, and she's convinced Ino will properly handle it.

...

...

..

...

...

"You're Haruno Sakura?" Hinata asks the blond woman.

"No, she's not." Shizune says looking up curious. "Where's Sakura?"

"I'm sorry for her absence, but Sakura was really stressed and worried about cramming for these tests tomorrow and she's comin down with a cold, so I offered to take over for her. Will that be okay Sensei?"

Shizune sighs. "Sure as long as I get a note from her teachers."

The blonde smiles rather eagerly. Hinata squints slightly through her glasses. Why is she lying? "Of course." The blonde turns and looks down at Hinata as she had about two inches on her in height. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, and way better company than Sakura. Nice to meet you. You are?"

"Not caring..." is what she would say if Shizune wasn't grilling her so fervently. "Hinata..." She states.

Shizune hands Ino a small folder to begin her personal tour.

"So, it says here, you're not allowed to use lots if the amenities..." Ino says half speaking to her and herself.

"Ah,"Hinata says. Ino glances at the girl, and has absolutely no idea what to think. Well for one, the rumors were actually rather accurate for once. No matter what angle you look, she's nothing like the rest of them. No girl at her school would walk out their house or dorm with a bandage on the side of her face or front their nose. Or with such unruly hair which she had tied up in a messy bun. Nor with such pale and dry skin-it was almost flaky...and were those...bruises? None would leave their home in such black and bland outfit that consisted of a loose black shirt, black skinny jeans(very much ripped) and a black low top boots. And those glasses made her look scary almost. Too much sophistication in an already deathly glare.

And every female here would be disowned by their parents had they such an apparent tattoo on collarbone/shoulder.

She wondered what was in her single duffle bag. Most students who dorm bring at least two or three large suitcases, but not her. She stood out even more due to the fact that today is Monday and everyone is wearing a uniform. Ino wondered how the rest of the school would react because even she was at a loss. Thankfully for Hnata, she won't find out until the next day. Nearly everyone is either home or in their dorms.

They'd gotten through most of the amenities in a short time mainly because she could only use three: the computer labs, the gyms and the mess hall. That's the most generic three out of the fourteen. What the hell is up with this girl that she can use less than a fourth of the amenities in the academy?

"Do you know what the name of your dorm is?"

"I think so."

...

...

..

...

...

"Sakura...what are you doing here?"

She pouts. "You don't sound so happy to see me." She giggles walking in. She hears Zeus barking in the back.

He smirks. "You should know by now I'm not exactly in tune with my words."

She sits on the counter of the kitchen bar. "I'm free the whole night, what do you wanna do?"

He looks back at her with rhetorical eyes that say: really? She laughs and agilely jumps from the breakfast bar. "Okay that, and what else?" She asks smirking up at him whilst slowly lifting up his shirt. She corners him against the wall, knee locking in with his.

Sasuke chuckles. "You're gonna look at me like that and ask 'what else'? Really?" She laughs as he intercepts her lips and responds immediately in the most favorable way. He pushes her against the kitchen sink, and slowly presses onto her receiving a deep moan in the process.

She looked up at him with a gaze full of lust and want. She was hazy with it, and Sasuke was keen to that feeling and could tell she sensed it too. She recaptured his lips once again, and before his tongue could gain access she looks at him.

From her blazer she pulls out a condom with a smirk. Sasuke chuckles on her soft neck where he begins ravaging gaining more moans from her.

Being a student worker certainly had its negatives, but living alone on campus at the _Sarutobi_ dorm certainly isn't one of them.

...

...

..

...

...

"Really?" She had asked her. "Are you sure?" She'd asked her, and about a million times too, but Hinata was correct, and they were now headed in the direction of Sasuke's building. Ino texted Sakura 62 times and called her about twice as much. She wasn't answering. She didn't want the two of them to come home from their great date to...her!

It'd be a surprise worth ruining if she had the chance. But neither of them were picking up, and she absolutely blamed Naruto. Because of him, they always turned their phones off or put them on 'do not disturb' when on a date because the obnoxious jackass thinks he could tag along anytime he liked!

She was panicking, and her reaction was rather visceral given Hinata staring at her strangely through the corner of her eye. Did she say something? Should she? Ino is a fantastic 'mind-reader' but she just couldn't get a grip on this girl's perspective or pattern of thinking.

They arrive at the house, and Ino is certain that they're out because the car isn't there, and for that she is relieved because she had time to fix this. She watches as Hinata turns the key, and starts planning out how to explain the situation. She doesn't bother thinking about it from her perspective because they share no similarities clearly so-

"Is there a dog?" Hinata asks.

Ino stops mid-thought. "Oh yeah it's in the back. It's like the company or school dog. There's another one but the school custodians take care of that one." Ino says.

"I see."

"Hm, he usually only barks from outside not inside when someone's not home. Did Sasuke forget to put him in the back." Ino looks at the side of the house.

Ignoring her She opens the door, and struggles to take the key out as she fiddles with it, but strange noises delay her efforts. Panting and breathing make her stop, and loom of curiosity invites her to the source. She slowly looks up and immediately regrets it.

Hinata pales.

So much...skin. Mortification and petrification engulf her as sweaty bodies are engrained in her vision. Even as she blinked her eyes it was still there like it was tattooed to the back of her lids. The woman's back arched up on a trauma-worthy sight while he held a tiny naked waist with one hand and pulled bubblegum pink hair back with the other. Hinata is stunned at the scene as well as the timing given they must have been mid-climax because-

"Ah, yes! Saasuke-"

She finally turns away but was unable to move. Her feet had become weightless though she wanted to run. All she could do was will Ino back by her side.

"Hinata? You went in alrea-" Ino stops as she makes her way to the entrance. Her presence makes the incident that much more real. She gasps and immediately blushes seeing Sasuke half inside her best friend.

Sakura looks horrified and Sasuke's confused but slightly unconcered as well, and Ino is the first to move as she pulls Hinata out the door.

.

"What the hell?" Sakura says when she and Sasuke are finally fully clothed.

Ino, although first to act, is now scrambling for words. "I-I tried t-to contact you. Like literally 62 times!" She cries still not over the scene she'd just witnessed.

"So that means you bring strangers with you to watch us..." The confidence fades out and she ends with and angry blush. Sasuke says nothing. In fact, he looks rather unbothered as he opens the fridge door for a sparkling water.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura. I thought you would've gone out like usual! How the hell was I supposed to know you'd be 'doggy-styling' it up on the fucking countertop now?"

Sakura sighs and Hinata can see it's an effort to not get too embarassed. She removes the subject. "Who is this anyway?"

Hinata blinks, and Ino gulps. "Hinata...this is Sakura...Sakura, Hinata." Ino states.

Sasuke freezes and Sakura blanches. "...I'm ruined." Her posture falls. She peaks up. "Oh, Tsunade will surely behead me if she finds out...But why would you guys come here?" She asks.

Hinata sighs knowing what says next will only worsen their situation.

"I live here now, so get out."


	2. Warm Greetings

A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed, but if you're just a follower/favoriter, I'd really like a review because this story is still somewhat underdeveloped in my mind, and I gotta know if I'm headed in the right direction. If you wanna call it review-grubbing do as you wish, but that doesn't change facts: my mind is a mess.

P.S.: To the guest who told me to Kill myself...lol okay cuz fanfiction is important like that, like chill out bitch. I'm sure you know how the internet works; you don't like something, there are plenty of ways to solve that situation. Nobody wanna hear ya nastiness... :/ but you do you hoe.

But I will admit, I ain't great in the lemon-writing department, lmaoo I'm so awkward about it i just rush through, and Im like "There, you did it." *sweating profusely* Hahaha, but I will work harder.

Warning: Rated M for some sexual scenes, drug use, cursing, etc.,

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but if I did... _bitch._

* * *

 _"I live here, so get out."_ She sighs to herself, that's what she would've said if it didn't mean unnecessary confrontation. After Ino had collected herself, she explained to Sakura the whole ordeal, to which the large dark-haired brute remained silent. Accusing eyes had landed on him near after, but no words were exchanged, but rather looks. A confused and slightly angered Sakura turned hesitant after meeting eyes with the large male, his pride was mountainous in strength and size without even having to utter a word. Hinata shook her head at the thought of working by him for the rest of high school. As much as she willed him to concede in the space of the awkward silence, all he did was emotionlessly stare with those deep black orbs...that Hinata had soon recognized of course. It was astonishing really. _What were the odds?_ She had thought to herself. Though she kept it to herself; she was sure he hadn't actually seen her that day.

It'd been an awkward predicament indeed, so Hinata excused herself abruptly to her room leaving even more tension in the air as Sakura slightly cringed seeing the protruding back of the girl walk up the stairs. Hinata drops her duffel bag, and rubs her sore shoulder. To the average eye of the average citizen, the room is nothing special-especially in comparison with the other dorms. Medium sized room with pale green walls, cheryl molding on the ceilings, walls, and floors, a carpet lies before her, small desk that faces a regular sized window, with a lamp, a low dresser with a small mirror above it, and of course the twin sized bed. Nothing to it. Even so, Hinata had to contain herself. She bites her lip trying remember the last time she actually slept on a bed. Too long she settles for.

She sits on the soft carpet, and unzips her bag. She didn't come with a load of clothes-she hardly owned any. A couple sweaters sweatpants, jeans and underwears of course. What constituted the major bulk of her bag were none other than books. Mobile, sturdy and entertaining as well as thought-provoking-they were the perfect travel item.

She puts her clothes in one draw and begins to organize her books in another, but moments in to it, she hears a knock on the door.

"I don't believe I had the pleasure while we were downstairs." He starts, but his tone contradicts that formality. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade says I'm the 'senior advisor'."

Hinata blinks for a moment, and turns back to her dresser. "The pleasure is all mine, Uchiha." She sates calmly.

He leans on the entrance of her door with crossed arms as to get comfortable. With this small act Hinata was confident he wasn't here for momentary, formal, interactions. "So you have horrible timing, I notice." He comments, and Hinata pauses shortly. "Though it could be perceived as good timing-depending on the person that is. Either way, my fault." He says.

She closes her eyes. _Here it is._ It was a less than decent apology, but inessential. Highly awkward and near-stressful situation yes, but compared to other predicaments she's found herself in, she'd say this could hardly even be considered one. "No...apology," She does in fact conclude it as an apology. "-necessary. It couldn't be helped."

Sasuke narrows his vision to the back of her head. The girl was eerily cool and collected. She gave him about a quarter of her attention as her books seemed to take more priority over him. She'd looked at him not once like she knew all she needed to already, or even worse: as if he weren't worth knowing. He was a bit too stunned to be offended. He'd expected more attention given she was a girl and he was... _him_.

She gives a small sigh to herself as she pushes a draw closed. Why is he still standing there? She turns to him, and stands "Will there be anything else?"

He stares for awhile contemplating while rubbing a smooth chin. "This is, on an extremely technical level, a correctional program. What are you in for?"

She tries not to pause as she zips her duffel up, and looks up at him. "Don't the bandages say enough?" She says returning her attention to her unpacked belongings.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that, but soon returns to a stoic visage. He'd seen the bandages of course, but he would admit, he hadn't detected raging street fighter from her build and demeanor. Looking at her now, her body was so obviously malnourished, and from the brisk sharp wind her air held, he'd guess it would take a lot to make her throw the first punch. What was a small scrawny girl like her doing in a fight? And from the size of the bruises and bandages, she wasn't caught up with someone her own size or even gender.

Hinata sensing the stare sighs. She'd said too little."This is just a presumption, but assuming this is technically a professional enviornment...things of that nature include keeping a private life just that. Let's not overstep any more boundaries than our living situation already intends."

Sasuke is slow to react, but offers a smirk. "You're talking to me about overstepping boundaries?"

As she tries to shove her duffel bag in the top shelf of her closet, the view of her face is blocked, though he sees the tip of her ears turn the faintest pink. Sasuke uncrosses his arms suddenly triumphant.

When she's done, her face is normal. "Like I said, it couldn't be helped." She says with a frown deeper than he'd seen before. "Not to mention, like my room, I'm sure yours has a perfectly intact, useable bed. A-a kitchen is no place for your-" She stops herself before clenching her jaw. There's no point in even engaging in this conversation, but she could feel the tension making its debut.

He crossed his arms again holding back a smirk; he didn't actually think she would respond. He'd somewhat backed her into corner unintentionally, but he's glad. He'd not only gotten her to speak to him once more than she did since she got here as well as face him head on.

"Forget it, I'm out of line." She corrects herself.

"No, it couldn't be helped." He explains smug.

Hinata exhales. To concede, or not concede? He's clearly trying to taunt her for interrupting them earlier even though _he "_ apologized". On regular terms, she'd ignore him or maybe even feign a smile depending on the situation, and be on her way. However, on regular terms she wouldn't be living with the person...

"I have an idea," Hinata says as she turns to him again matching his tone and smirk. "Let's forget boundaries for a little bit; make it interesting, no? You said want to know why I'm here, it's rather obvious I got into a malicous fight." She explains, and pushes her glasses further up the bridge of her bandaged nose, and turned to look deeper into her dresser. "I guess to be fair, I'll ask a question myself. How did you manage to not tell your girlfriend that your new co-worker slash neighbor would be a girl?" She asked though expressing the flatness of her interest. She held none whatsoever.

Sasuke rubbed his chin somewhat amused. He'd entertain this for a bit. "Not my girlfriend, not her business."

Hinata slowly nods, eyebrows pulling up in surprised manner. Does she know that? Hinata suspects he's lying, but he may very well be telling the truth. This would explain why Sakura was hesitant in confronting him. They weren't official. On some level, it makes sense because if they aren't dating, she's not entitled to know. "So you're one of _those_." Hinata mutters thinking about the loose string of girls characters in her books took up, and even people in her old schools. Guys like him were universal or simply put...basic.

Her new co-wokers hearing is too keen to miss it though. "Hm, look who's suddenly intrigued. "

"It was intended as more a condescending comment, than an actual question." She remarks. "But take it as you like. However, I can't promise I'm all ears if you do have an explanation."

Sasuke glares, but her tact is clever enough to make him smirk. "Sharp tongue there, Oshiro." Hinata looks at the floor.

"You call that sharp?" She asks eyes testing him.

Sasuke assesses her again; this time boldly. She has big glasses that covered a majority of cheekbone area, slender nose (pierced) , full lips but not moist looking an overall not horrible-looking face. Body which he could barely see under the large sweats, but he could see largely defined collarbones which had a rather distinct tattoo. Not to forget her eyes. That rang a sense of deja vu in his head.

"Haven't you stared enough for today."

He shrugs unashamed. "I figure I'm only returning the favor." her patience for that topic was completely out from what he could tell. She crossed her arms and exhales. A girl getting annoyed with him. Well, that's a first. He holds back a grin; he would milk this to the bone.

"You know, with the amount of time it took you stop staring, I almost wonder if you wanted to-?"

It's her time to glare. "I guess now is as good time as any to return to our presumptions. Let's not take steps where they should not be taken."

Sasuke nods. "I completely agree, it'd be burdensome if you became interested in me."

Hinata does her best to not whip her head around. She clears her throat. "I must say I'm genuinely impressed, in just two minutes you've neared the top of list in all the assholes I've ever met." She states.

Sasuke accepts the comment with a smirk. "That many rough rejections, huh?"

Hinata feels a vein pulse, but collects herself. "Even more actually." She replies voice overflowing in sarcasm. She clicks her tongue.

* * *

It was officially Hinata's first day, and she was beyond exhausted. She knew she should have better taken adavantage of her homework-less night, and got to bed earlier than she had. It's all due to her own ignorance, she'd forgotten 2am to 4am was but a blink of sleep-not really two hours. Though her exhaustion did little to stop her from getting ready to be on time for the "boss" himself.

It was 4:45am by the time she was ready, but the Uchiha took his sweet time not used to the thirty minute difference in tiime, and ate his toast at a mind-blowingly slow pace, and the two finally end up taking their leave at exactly 5. It'd been a slient walk, and a major contrast to the day before as Sasuke had barely acknowledged her presence. Hinata felt relieved.

At the shed behind the gynamsium, They met with other custodians with whom Sasuke was highly acquainted as they shared a couple early morning inside jokes, and Sasuke had introduced her as they were leaving. At first she was sure he did it on purpose to irk her being left out, but one of them clarified they knew of her arrival already.

Sasuke tossed a tennis ball in the air to himself. "Eh, they were total dicks to me when I got here too. You're the new kid, New Kid."

The whole 'chore' process was more demanding than she'd expected, but nonetheless better than what she's faced before. She had to clean in sector A, and Sasuke feeling more lively, assumed his role as her advisor and watched her.

"You're doing it wrong." He told her.

Hinata did her best to not roll her eyes at him. That was the third time he'd stopped her-was technique really such an important part of cleaning? "When cleaning shiny surfaces, use one uniform motion and don't use so much force-you'll make a scratch." He said snatching the cloth from her. He proceeded to properly clean the trophy case glass with precise concentration. She'd admit it, his work ethic was unwavering.

"So this is the technique of the average commoner-pathetic." Sasuke scoffed as he went over her mistakes.

Hinata pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "I apologize on behalf of all average commoners-we don't all dream to make it to the janitor olympics." She then took another cleaning cloth from the bucket.

Sasuke's lips tugged slightly before he glanced her way. "I'd take this a bit more seriously. When it comes to work, _I'm_ the one reporting to Tsunade. Not the other custodians. I'm ultimately trying to help you out."

She paused slightly before copying Sasuke's motions. The rest of that morning had gone just like that. Sasuke constantly correcting her with a snide comment he made sure she heard, and Hinata biting her tongue while following directions. The process left her mouth dry with frustration.

By the time she'd finished, it was a quater to 8, and class started in a little over an hour. It was during their silent walk back to the building felt something strange. Strong inhalations of air brought about a weak sensation to her core, her knees became unreliable in simple strides as they buckled ever so slightly with each stride. Hinata could deny as long as she liked, but if she didn't know it then she knew it at that moment: she was nervous. Though how could this be? Was she really concerned with her new peers could think of her? She's transferred from school to school more times than she'd like to admit, and was always on guard, but not nervous. What changed?

She glared to her right. _He_ did this. He successfully threw off her composure, and nonchalant mindset this morning from the constant jabs and belittling. Without saying a word back, it'd seeped into her subconcious before it was too late, manifesting into this cursed mess in her stomach.

Sasuke had noticed something off on the already strange girl; her silence wasn't collected and calm like it was yesterday or even earlier that morning. No, her mind seemed more unfocused or rather preoccupied with some unforeseeable feat. Just when he was about to deem it none of his business, she surprised him a glare with more hostility he conjured on a bad day.

"Save the hostility. You should use whatever pent up energy you have now, to make a good impression today. God knows you'll need it to survive." He said opening the door. He went to a bottom cabinet in the kitchen Hinata had yet to make herself comfortable in to take out some dog food; as if on cue, a giant german shepherd walks through the opening in the back door.

"Survive..." She muttered to herself thinking it an exaggeration side-stepping out of the path of the humungous dog. But then again, her main goal was to blend in, and in order to do that she'd have to be like the rest of them wouldn't she? Now she knew where the root of her nerves came from: a plan domed to fail. Therefore, she opted for another one, allow them to get used to her naturally. After about a month or even less of enduring, she'd be old news.

Resolute, Hinata readies herself with large black sweats, a fitted black shirt, a large denim jacket, black converses, and had on her usual glasses, and decided to ditch the piercings.

Sasuke left the house first with black chinos, all black air max 90's and a navy blue slim fit tee. He started walking quicker to get ahead of the crowd of rushing people. He pops his head back in, ""By the way, it'd be most beneficial if we act like we don't know each other." He leaves quickly leaving no room for argument.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto greets excitedly with Kiba beside him. He gives Sasuke a dap.

"What is it Dobe?"

He gets in close, "I heard the new girl yesterday like...walked in on you and Sakura..." he raises his eyebrows suggestively while pumping his hips. Kiba holds his face laughing.

Sasuke glares. How much does everyone know? "I'm not talking about that with you."

"so it's true?" Kiba asks interested. "Here I thought Ino was just bored. What a greeting, huh?" Kiba snickers. Sasuke is displeased. "I guess it's all Ino's fault though, what business did she have being in your building and with the new student at that." Sasuke grunts, so he didn't know she lives with him. Excellent.

"Oh, it's-"

"Remeber our game, Naruto? We're still playing." Sasuke says fist logged in Naruto's stomach.

Naruto doubles over, and Kiba looks confused but is soon enough engrossed in laughter.

Once the trio make it into class, Sasuke walks right to his seat without delay. Sakura wasn't here yet- _yes._ He'd wanted none of the drama that usually came before homeroom; especially not any that involves relationships.

But alas, an Uchiha is an Uchiha.

"Sasuke," a voice sings. He holds in a sigh as fiery red strands sprawl themselves on his desk. "Bouncing blondie over there tells me not only her, but new kid saw something _very_ "appauling" yesterday, is it true?" Karin asks

Sasuke's head bows back, and he turns his body towards Ino who waves. Sasuke curses to himself whilst ignoring Karin, how many could she have told?

Ino returns to her conversation, "-I don't know, I'd have to be _really_ drunk to do that-oh hey, Sakura!" She gets up to greet her friend. "Hope everything turned out fine yesterday with you and Sasuke after...," she whispers very loudly in her ear with a suggestive pause.

Sakura blushes, and throws her hands on Ino's mouth "Ino, what the hell? You might as well tell the whole school about it."

Ino's face falls, and she itches her chin guiltily. "Oh, so you _didn't_...want people to know about that..."

Sakura's eyes widened, before her head completely falls. " _Ino!_ Sheesh, and just when we were getting so close to becoming exclusive." Sakura sighs into her desk, and covers her face. Sasuke was being his usual quiet self as he stared out the window. They didn't usually talk in class or outside of club, lunch, or free period, but the neglect felt strangely purposeful. He didn't feel ashamed or anything, did he? Of course he didn't-he was something of a sex king, but would this put a dent in their progression? Possibly.

She knew she should've forced the talk long ago.

Just as soon, Kakashi walked in right with the bell. "Okay class, everyone to your seats."

Naruto whispers,"Since when is this guy on time." He remarks flatly, but Kakashi allows it to slide preoccupied with the only empty desk in the room. He tried not to glare at Sasuke who was busy staring at a blank notebook. He expected more from him having come such a long way. Had the two already buttheads leading Sasuke to fend for herself in this enormous campus?

"The first person in every row pass back the packet-" Kakshi doesn't finish hearing a knock at the door. His mood jumps immediately seeing the tardy student at his door. Alert, and hesitant she stands by the door unwilling to step in. She didn't get lost, she knew where her class was, how to open her locker, ignore any and all stares, and didn't bump into a single person or make a single fiend on her way here. Nothing cliche about it...The only thing she did wrong was forget the time.

She stares dejectedly at the apparent teacher of her class. "Ah Hinata, please come in. I'll not put a penalty on our new student." He encourages.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek acknowledging the other side if the transition step would be a different world. Actual High school. Gossip, lovers, lovers' quarrels, fights, parties, breakups, college, more college. It was laughable. She rolled her jaw. No, it's actual high school for _them_. Hinata never took part in such luxuries. Although, this was an honors class. She strangely doubted any of them participated in such debaucherous acts, but then again, the rich-no matter how high and mighty-did get bored sometimes.

"Would you walk in already? We've got a lesson to learn, hun." A jackass from the far right of the class bellows earning a couple laughs, and Kakashi serves a look that quieted them all.

She walks in, and the stares are outright, and range from calculating and judgmental to predatory. She sees a couple of familiar faces, and spots the Uchiha, she rolls her eyes mentally. She supposed when he said 'we don't know each other' he certainly meant it to the fullest. No matter, she wasn't looking to rely on him for anything.

"Would you introduce yourself to the class?" Kakashi asks, looking through his lesson planner. He was clearly trying to act disengaged for Hinata's sake, but it was rather easy to tell he was being attentive.

She faces the class. "My name's Hinata Oshiro. Nice to meet you all."

That's when the whispers begin. They start out as "How is she in an Advanced Honor's class?" to "Oh no, her outfit is a mess." to "I'd give her about a 7.5." or even "Sh, she might hear you." The last one was probably most comical.

"Doesn't she kinda look like..." That whisper was enough to almost make her head snap. They couldn't be referring to..."-a delinquent?" The student finishes. Hinata sighs relieved, but she concentrates on her packet. She supposed while she had the oppurtunity, according to Temari, she may as well do her best. Pleasing everyone was probaly her key to being relieved of chores. Though Sasuke was technically in the same boat as her, and still doing chores even though he's probably progressed a lot along the line. She furrows her eyebrows to herself. That made her wonder, if this is technically some sort of "correctional program", what the hell is he in for?

The first class was easy enough-literature was her favorite subject. Kakashi was a competent teacher despite his childish tendencies. At the end of class, they get a break, and Hinata puts her on her headphones, and pulls out a book carrying out part one of her plan-'leave me alone'.

"Tch, What luck, Sasuke." Kiba starts.

Sasuke grunts,"shut up."

"Damn," Kiba says looking on as she stared at nothing in particular listening to her headphones already secluding herself. "She looks anything but approachable."

"Mm, she sure does look mean." Naruto says staring in her direction. "I think I could fix that." His grin sunny, but sly. Shikamaru peeked an eye open at that, but kept his mouth shut.

"Word?" Kiba asks suspecting.

"Hell yeah."

"Don't be acting cocky on me. She's not just uninterested in you, but probably everyone else here." Kiba said.

"Watch me. I'll get her to go to the club room today."

"Mmm. Still doubting it."

"I'm already sensing a personality clash." Shikamaru observes.

Naruto is unfazed. " _Uh,_ That's bullshit, look at me and Sasuke."

Sasuke looks up. "If we're going by that logic, you'd have better luck acing your trig exam." Sasuke comments.

Kiba smirks. "My point exactly."

Naruto looks at his friends with a glitter of mischief. "is that...a challenge I smell in the air?"

Shikamaru shifts in his seat pulling up the back of his pants. "Nah, it's probably my dope to be honest with you." He says rubbing his eyebrow

After giving shikamaru a rough push, he continues. "I'll do it."

"I have to bet against you on this one my friend." Kiba leans back in his chair.

"So could you?"

"No, my charisma only runs so deep. As does yours." Kiba states. "I bet Sasuke could make it work somehow."

"Find a bone to chew on." He huffed eyes returning to his cellphone.

Kiba put his hands defensively. "What? I'm being realistic. For some reason girls prefer the dark lord over our handsome king over here."

Shikamaru checked his phone. "Eh, you're kinda right. In terms of the bakery club, Sasuke's business is slightly over Naruto's." Sasuke smirks at a spiteful Naruto.

"Although he has a larger male population amongst his sales, so their female percentages are actually nearly similar." Shikamaru says to himself suddenly immersed in the statistics. Naruto and Kiba grin to each other while Sasuke grunts. He was perfectly secure.

"I guess that does make you wonder who could pull it off." Shikamaru.

"I put money on myself." Naruto declares.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Not really up for it." He decides glancing back at a gloomy looking pink-haired girl. Damn, she really does take everything to heart, doesn't she? He sighed to himself. Was she always that way? It was almost annoying, and even though he would never admit it, her concern for "them", was endearing.

"Okay, Naruto, I guess I'll just bet against you then. She's not coming to the clubroom today:20 dollars." Kiba says.

* * *

Hinata clenched her schedule tightly. How could she have been so inattentive? Again. She didn't mean to sign up for Food and Nutrition-talk about a pointless class. Her head is suddenly leaning against her locker. _Damn it._

"You okay, there?" A voice she doesn't recognize asks.

Without looking up she replies,"Yes."

"You sure? Most people don't-"

She closes her locker loudly cutting him off. It was the blond boy with sun-kissed skin. "Thanks for making it inherently clear that I am not most people." Hinata deadpans voice low walking away.

"Sorry I-"

She sighs rubbing her under eye area. She'd make sure she got enough sleep today for sure. "No, don't mention it, my day's just not going as planned. Nothing to feel sorry over. Really." She stresses backing away.

He is persistent though. "Well I could help, I'll walk you to class." He watches her protruding back as she walks.

"That won't be necessary."

"Who cares about what's necessary?" He asks earnestly voice loud without any clear effort. Hinata was well aware she was no match for that amount of spirit, and shrugs in defeat.

He smirks. "Well, alrighty then!" He says, and his grin is so bright Hinata is thankful for her transition lenses. "Mm-wow this must be fate, I have this class now too!" He bellows, and Hinata suddenly wishes she'd been more assertive in telling him not to walk with her.

Naruto started chatting for a bit about the different halls, how it's rude if you walk on the left side of the hall, on uniform day don't wear it exactly as it's given because that's lame, and how he got away with cutting all the time because he gets his slip signed, and why the basement bathrooms in sector B should be a place Hinata never goes.

Once they enter the classroom Hinata is surprised to see Sasuke of all people there as well. It seemed a place dominated by the female population which he had a clear complicated relationship with.

"I switched to _technology_. Not Food and Nutrition."

"I dunno what to tell you, kid. Talk to your guidance counselor after school-it's still somewhat early in the semester. But If you go to tech now, it'll be a cut from me." The teacher said.

Sasuke groans, and Naruto trods over. "Hey bro,"

"Hn,"

"Everyone get into pairs!" The teacher exclaims. Naruto immediately waves his hands over at Hinata who naturally complies. "Today we'll be free baking; using everything we've learned so far, choose one of our recipes to apply it."

Hinata purses her lips. If she didn't know any better she'd have mistaken it for a junior high class. At the cooking stations, Hinata allows Naruto to do most of the setting up unfamiliar with how it goes.

"How are you liking the school so far?" He says laying out the pans and the baking sheet.

"It's okay, I guess."

"'Okay'?" He looked semi shocked." Well, I guess you did just get here, but around here things get very interesting. Oh hey, how about you come by to our clubroom, and me and my friends show you exactly how fun our school can be."

Sasuke's ears perked.

Hinata yawns. "I have plans after school." She covers her mouth with her hand.

At this Naruto becomes disappointed, and he glares at a snickering Sasuke.

"Shut up Sasuke, keep busy staying infatuated with those tomatoes." Naruto raises a fist at him. "Ne, Hinata, what is it like living with... _him_?" He asks, and Hinata ponders a bit.

She blinks at him for a moment. "I don't live with him...just near him." She mimics his actions, and covers her mouth as she whispers,"But from all the data I've collected thus far in these past 24 hours, I can conclude this: he's a dick."

Naruto laughs from his stomach, and turns to Sasuke. "Yo, she totally thinks you're a dick!"

"Naruto! Language!" The teacher yells.

He bows his head slightly and apologizes. Hinata ignores the glare from her side, and turns to Naruto. "I think we'll make fine friends, Hinata."

Hinata snorts. "I'm not really looking to make any friends."

Naruto tenses slightly, and looks at her seriously. "Hinata, are you..." The earnestness in his voice catches her by surprise. He has plenty of friends, it's not that big a deal. "-are you _flirting_ with me?"

Hinata squints at him. "...What-How could you get 'that' from that?" he hears another chuckle from Sasuke

"Well it's a clear indication you wanna be more than friends." He explains.

"Less." She clarifies. "Less than friends. _Please._ " Naruto's lips form a straight line as he splits the dough between the two of them, and she copies him as he rolls them into balls. They were making snicker doodles. She couldn't get a grip on this guy. He may be a dimwit, but this one was impossible to read.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this Hinata." He starts again blindsiding her with a high-beam smile. "That's just not gonna work for me."

Hinata huffed. She doesn't like this guy. "Do whatever you want I guess; I have no control over that. Just know, it's one-sided." She bent down to one of the cabinets to find more baking sheets, and ends up going around the counter.

"Haha!" He bellows proud. "my best friendships are built on one-sidedness! Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignores the comment, and makes his way over to get extra clean utensils. As Hinata takes out more baking sheets from the lower cabinet, she doesn't quite make it all the way up. She hits a rather hard bone upon ascending. "Ow..." She rubs her head.

"Watch where you're headed, underling." Sasuke stands above her in her crouched position. Black, silken tresses follow his head in a ghost-like pattern, and Hinata closes her eyes to avoid fuming. She couldn't know if it were the pun, the outright condescending name-calling or the nonchalant glance, but her blood was sent into a mild boil.

Hinata turns her back abruptly. She couldn't wait to transfer out of this class. "Naruto, why do you take this class?"

Naruto puts the set snicker doodles in the oven. "Well, isn't it obvious? Look around you." And around Hinata were a bunch of females looking at either Sasuke or Naruto in ways she'd rather not describe.

"Ah, the women."

"What? No, no, no, but I like that's an interesting observation." He states sly, and Hinata looks at her hands slightly embarrassed. "The food, Hinata. It's like a second lunch period. It's an absolute bless. I get so hungry during soccer and football season." He cries.

"Oh."

"i like that you think that way though, but I don't need a class to come across beautiful women." He states. Hinata nods slowly. He was _just_ teetering the line of cocky; it was impressive.

"Hinata, you should eat lunch with us today." He asks with anticipating eyes.

Hinata quickly declines."No, I think I'll do some exploring instead."

Naruto gasped. "But you can't eat lunch alone on your first day."

"I like to think I am capable of whatever I set my mind to. Eating lunch alone on my first day included."

* * *

Who knew sitting alone at lunch _was_ an actual feat. She bought veggie burrito with a vitamin water, and her worries temporarily dissipated. Warm, wholesome meals, as much as she wanted to enjoy, Hinata was well aware she was still the hot topic of the school. As long as no one knows where or who she lives with it'll _be fine._

She hoped, anyway.

She put her large headphones back on and started playing "Jupiter" by Gustav hoist. Though Biting into her veggie burrito, she is immediately interrupted.

"Hey new girl," She sees the words being mouthed by a stunning firey red head who wore glasses with a rectangular shape. She had on a purple crop top, high waisted fabric skirt, and white vans.

Hinata turns down the volume on her music so as to not be too rude. "My fellow four-eyes," She greets back to which the girl smirks.

"Karin Uzumaki. If you're wondering." She leans across the table.

Hinata doesn't respond. She's already assessed that the girl knows how to keep up a one-sided conversation. "Konoha, the playground for the rich, and Konoha Academy, the playground for the rich kids. So what brings you here, Commoner?"

Commoner? Hinata slowly looks from her tape-recorder to the intrusive red-head. "I can't imagine a lowly peasant like myself would ever satiate your 'high and noble'...social needs. So if you'd be so kind as to excuse me." Hinata put her food in the bag, and gets up from her table. Everyone here is so ridiculously well-off, she concludes that a day without victimizing another is just intolerable. She's had better luck keeping to herself at detention centers. As long as she minded her own, she could count on being safe from frustration of others. Here, on the other hand, everyone's buzzing to annoy the next. Given her novelty, she's the major target now.

"Leaving so soon?" She asks with feigned disappointment. Hinata rolls her jaw.

"I must apologize, wouldn't want to tarnish my grace's reputation by being see with my likes. Pardon," She does something like a mockery of a bow with a knowing glance, and turns into a brick wall...of fabric?

"This is why I'm you're the inferior. Such large eyes and glasses, but low overall vision awareness. Tch, there are people out there who would die to have functioning eyes. For their sake, use yours properly." Sasuke sighs past her, and Hinata's knuckles turn white. He was infuriating. That passionless voice and stoic expression just showed how smug he was towards her, but Hinata coaxes herself into thinking past his idle comments. She knows better than to off-the-bat dislike him. That'd be too much wasted effort. No, she had to find a silver lining. They're pretty much neighbors/living partners not to mention he's her "senior" advisor as well. Signing him off as an enemy now wasn't a suitable option.

Next to him was Sakura, and until now she hadn't noticed the pair brushing shoulders. It seemed they'd made a full recovery from yesterday. Sakura walks over to Hinata standing only a little above her. "You sure you don't wanna sit with us today, Hinata?"

Hinata understood the gravity of this invitation full well now. She hadn't exactly taken note of it before, but that group of rowdy and strangely, obnoxiuosly good-looking teenagers were the crown-jewel of the school. The way each passed by, and were stared upon-envy and pheromones were being transferred like electrons between elements. It was systematic and natural. She wasn't aware of it before, but she'd been invited to lunch by the most adored students in school. Sakura's second invite was one for the unmistakeable regret a regular student might have felt upon declining lunch, was she about to turn down this much social power? The royals had invited her themselves.

"She can sit alone, our table's full." Or not. The king has spoken.

"Ah, don't mind him Sasuke's just a dick. You coming right, Hinata?" Ino says elbowing him in the rib which he returns with a glare. Naruto peaks out with anticipating eyes.

Though Hinata is no average student. The royals were the exact people she has to stay away from if she ever truly wants to accomplish her goal of being forgotten. "Uh, no I'm good. I think I'll explore the halls for a bit." She says, and internally rolls sighs as she hears gasps and whispers all around. She should've expected they'd gain such an audience.

"Aww, Hinata." Naruto openly groans."Damn, I was looking forward to eating next to a girl who wasn't quote on quote 'taken', or bat-shit crazy." Naruto rubs his neck, but pounces like an enthusiastic dog, and leeches an arm around her shoulder unexpectedly. "Next time, alright?" Hinata doesn't respond immediately surprised by the sudden contact. She hadn't said anything yet thinking she didn't really need to, but "touch" is a big do-not in her book, and stares at the perpetuating hand that laid nonchalantly on her her shoulder. She steps forward out of his reach whilst trying to hold back a shiver, and inadvertently says the wrong answer in trying to get out of his grasp.

"Sure."

Naruto looked at his hand confused ready to place the blame of her discomfort on himself."Hm? Did-"

"Did I hear subliminal messages in all that shit you were talking?," It was Sakura's turn to be angered. She walks toward him rolled sleeves.

Kiba pats his shoulder, and pushes him toward angry Sakura. "Sheesh, rejection and a beating in less than one minute- it's not your day today."

"Hm? I said something wrong?" Genuine confusion written on his face.

As she walked past, she notcied the stares from this morning had developed from judgmental and curious to hostile. Maybe yes would have indeed been safer. Then again, they'll all forget about her soon. Hopefully very soon. Was it really that serious? One girl sent her an especially malicious look, and another flipped her off.

Wow.

"Obnoxious high-borns."

Clearly she needed to practice cooridinating herself around people again. She could observe for hours, but interacting was a whole new ball-game she had yet to brush up on. Once Hinata found the staircase she started up them hoping for a little extra luck today-the roof. She just wanted to eat in peace.

She turned the knob hoping for a light at the end of the tunnel. She heard a rough _clink_ ; it was a steel door, but that was the sound of it opening, and rays of sunshine bursting through. She let out a sigh, and stepped into the open. Devoid of unnecessary noise, or people. Utterly perfect.

In the zipper of her bag was a small baggy of green herbs and another with brown rolling paper. She takes off her jacket, and Like the pro she recognizes herself, she places the paper on the baggy, taps the content on the paper, rolls with precision, licks the ends clean like an envelope, all before figuring out she had no light.

"Shit," Hinata murmurs to herself leaning against the wall. She nearly jumps when she hears chuckling.

"Need a light?" It was a guy with a spiky hair pulled into a ponytail. He was lying down looking at nothing in particular before he tossed a lighter at her legs. She grabbed it somewhat suspicously before holding it to her joint. How hadn't she noticed him?

"Saw the whole thing?" She asked before taking a hit. She inhaled the smoke into her mouth, and gulped it up again until she felt it in her lungs. There, it took its shape inside of her-ruling all volume and space in her body. The fumes packed a punch, and she held it until her wiser lungs forced it out with a small cough. Though it was too late, the fumes had done its job, and Hinata began succumbing to weightlessness.

"Very experienced, I see. I won't tell if you let me cyph." He says, though Hinata had planned to offer anyway in thanks for the light, to which he immediately accepted. She watches as he takes an inhale himself, and moments later smoke released from his nose without a single cough. If she held it that long, Hinata would've been wheezing.

"I could say the same." Did she trust the guy? No. He'd seen her smoking marijuana on a "no-trespassing" area of the school. Two major offenses right there, and he'd witnessed both in a matter of seconds. The question was, however, did it matter at this point? He had the info, and there is very little she could do to stop him from telling.

Besides hurting him of course, but that'd only cause further infractions.

"Ah, as much as I do do it, it's not something I generally do in school,"He says handing it back with a small smirk.

Hinata twirls the blunt between her two finger before placing it in her mouth again. "I'm surprised any of you do this kind of stuff at all." She remarks.

The pineapple head teen looks at her confused, then looks up again. "New kid, right? ...Oshiro, or some shit?" She nods.

"One thing you're gonna learn about this school-most the students here have one thing in common: wealth. being that, most have the luxury to do or be stupid. Everyone here drinks alcohol, does drugs, and has sex." he states taking another pass when Hinata handed it back to him. She tries to hide her surprise of his last comment. For Hinata, the most even she did was marijuana from time to time such as now; even cigs kinda disgusted her. "What really matters in terms of reputation, is how well you hide it." He lets out a puff of smoke.

"I'll take that into account."

"Mm, you should come by after school today to our club. We're actually looking for an extra helping hand. I think you're exactly what we're looking for." He says.

Hinata shakes her head. "I'm not really into the whole club thing."

The guy nods his head, then faces her. "Then let me rephrase it this way: you have to come by our club today. Or else...well, I guess from there it's pretty self explanatory."

Hinata's stomach drops. Just when she thought she'd found a sane person in this befuddled school. She so easily let her guard down; though she was nearly finished with the whole joint-those aren't great for awareness. "Wouldn't you get in trouble too, if you told?"

He lets out a chuckle."Yeah, _okay_." Hinata, using the prior information he'd given, draws the conclusion as an overly privileged teen, he'd get out of it someway.

She sighs. "Rich bastards."

"Indeed."

..

...

..

It was after school, and as Hinata promised, she pulled up to the glorious Bakery club still high as a kite. She opened the door, and wished she hadn't. It was _them._

"Huh, Hinata?" Naruto looks up, and grins at her.

"Uh, hi..." She says confused. she must have the wrong room. Where is-

"Yo, Shikamaru, you weren't kidding! She's here!" Naruto exclaims, and Hinata furrows her eybrows. She does _not_ like the sound of that.

"Sheesh, Shikamaru were you even trying?"

"Not really, but she was high so it hardly counts."

Sasuke appears from the corner. "Hn, Vassal." She clenched her jaw too disoriented to make a formidable comeback, and turned away from him. How had she ended up with them? She underestimated their span of influence and their variety. She'd been ignorant of the silent movements of the pothead.

"What...is this?" Hinata asks.

"Huh? You don't know?" It was Ino this time, and Sakura smiles sweetly behind her.

"We're the bakery club." Naruto smirks

Hinata, even in her mind-impaired state, could tell they were selling more than just baked goods in here.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit._ " The stark man in the chair slams his fist into the desk. They were so close to finding her! If she left the group home, then she should be homeless at this point! Where could she have gone, and since when did she have _friends_ to help her pull it off? Getting her to leave the group home was according to plan indeed, but _losing_ her? He leans over the desk infuriated.

"Boss," A generously paid guard calls to him disrupting the man's thoughts. "We gotta a guy who can hack into the camera systems all over the city."

He barely acknowledges him as he takes his seat, and sighs into his bridged hands. "Good, but if it isn't any help, kill him." He commands. The man in the chair pauses seeing the guard is still standing there like a loyal dog without any disgruntles. He rolls his eyes slightly. "You're dismissed."

Without a further word the guard disappears.

The eerie man turns in chair, overlooking the lit up city. Nothing calm or quiet about it. Perfect environment for his line of work. Bustling and moving about-people only worried about themselves; so much so they don't even have the time to run it through their conscience how selfish they've become. The city is a whole other world in itself.

Konoha.

He leans back in his chair, and turns to face the large window. All that was left was her.

He breathes, "Hinata Hyuga." He huffs at the name, and returns to his work.

* * *

A/N: Did I forget to mention there would be a little gang violence (but not really-more like gang-related scene) but it'll all come full circle once we go further down the line. But I don't think we'll be hearing from the "strange man" for a couple chapters...or will we? ;)

AND i totally don't mean to make these chapters so super long, I'm gonna try to shrink 'em down a little cause it's kinda ridiculous tbh...

I felt a little awkward writing the smoking scene 'cause I was like Hinata of all people would never smoke! But this Hinata is worlds different from the cannon one, but she will certainly not be a static charachter much like the rest of them, and will not be a cold-hearted brute for most of it.

Also, am I buggin out with the Naruhina scenes or what? I had to stop myself from going further. Ugh, but fuck dat, them fothermuckers is cannon as shit so...even Shikahina too though like shiiiit what am I doing...I should write one or the other just to get it out my system. But I want Hinata to have some golden friendships/relationships.

Thanks to the followers/favorites and these reviewers: Butlikeewlawz, Tieve, Guest 1, Guest 2, Gangnam Style X3, bittersweet charteuse

Til' Next chap.


	3. Bad Luck

A/N: Hey readers! so I just wanna start with thanking you guys for all the support. I'm happy you guys are liking my story, and I'm gonna seriously try to get 'em out sooner. The only problem is taming this beast (a.k.a my mind) so I can organize my thoughts into something sophisticated and worth typing lol.

Oh and I saw _another_ hateful review in the comment section-I don't know if it was the same person, whoever it was, had a guest account, but they were saying the same thing as the other reviewer from before just more caplocks lol,(they was vexed) I was gonna address it more seriously but they started hating on the Sasuhina fandom as a whole, and soon I realized this person is totally backwards. It's rather apparent this shit is Sasuhina, it's the pairing in my summary as well on my profile pic...so that tells me this person literally said "I'm choosing to get upset right now. I hate Sasuhina. Oh, Sasuhina fanfic, perfect."

T_T Like damn shawty.

From now on I'm really not gonna address it though because I think I've said all that needs to be said. I can accept a bad review, but hate is totally uncalled for when there's a filter to accommodate all users as well as feeble-minded people..

P.S: Sticking with the long chapters I guess. You guys seem to enjoy them, and thinking about it, I don't want this story to be crazy long. Like more than 20 chapters would be like slow your row there buddy, lml. So yep.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but you knew that.

* * *

Hinata rubs her eyes under her glasses as she rushes to the bathroom, and leans against the sink. She'd just came back from a small meeting with Tsunade who stressed her dissatisfaction at Hinata's failure to make proper adjustments to meet her demands in the last week and a half. Hinata had fallen for the ambush. Tsunade made a more than gracious invite for Hinata to report any problems or concerns she might be having at the school. An unsuspecting Hinata took this as an opportunity to remind the woman about her gym situation given her current condition. That of course was pushed to the side. The woman's main problem is that's she's been nothing but a shut in as of late. Tsunade's demanding persona would have none of it. The head mistress even threatened putting her on lunch duty if she continued like this. Seeing Hinata's unsheltered revulsion, the blond smirked. So came the ultimate threat, if Hinata didn't join a club by next week, she'd be adding lunch lady to her long list of undignified positions.

Hinata's hands clenched thinking about that damned club she'd turned down. The last thing she wants is to go crawling back after rejecting them numerous times. She'd look stupid-beyond stupid. She sighs, and redoes her braid. As much as she would like to avoid it, it's obvious she couldn't. Tsunade's instructions were very clear. Her word was absolute, and thus Hinata concludes she wasn't one to tell bluff either. The woman would have her head mounted atop her office if she went around blatantly disobeying her. Not to mention, she'd rather chop off hand before serving these brats' lunch. It'd be in her favor to swallow her stubbornness, and join them.

Hinata grips her braid thinking about associating with that group. It'd been hard to defer their attention this past week. Now she'd have to work extra hard to get it back. the thought left bitterness in her mouth. She sighs. From the looks of it, her turning down Shikimaru's requests had only created more infamy in her already shitty repuation. The club was an all-time favorite in the school mainly impart to the fact that it was a renowned social club, but also secretly known for its ability to not only throw the best parties the schools ever known, but supply the best illegal substances in the form of sweets as well. Onlt the elite were in on it. To be invited in was some sort of honor, and Hinata could only assume that for someone like her to turn it down-she'd somehow created more enemies trying to keep to herself. Though, her efforts have gone in vain; the student population (majority being female) couldn't stand her. Therefore, a shut-in it was. Not that she'd have opted to be a social butterfly on other terms, but going straight home after the bell everyday didn't exactly express charisma. It's still only Thursday, she had some time, didn't she?

She slowly looks in the mirror, but not eagerly. She'd finally removed the bandage from her nose, but kept the one on the side of her cheek. The soreness and bruising in her knuckles went down considerably, but her midsection was still a pain to look at not to mention touch though it'd also healed considerably. Speaking of her midsection, she supposed it was around that time to start getting more active. Hinata was by no means fat, but a small pouch had started to collect after taking in more calories than she had in a log time. She'd admit that she was proud of her round belly; it's not something she saw often, but Hinata doesn't intend to stay in the bakery club. She'd have better luck in a sport, and when she gets physically cleared she would definitely be opting for that over them.

She splashes water on her face, before turning to leave. She stops in her tracks looking at the objects against the wall. She scratches her head staring for a long time.

Were those urinals?

She face palms with a groan. Soon she isn't wondering about the objects, but at herself. _That Uchiha is totally right about me._ She curses her actions-rubbing her eyes before entering the bathroom! She'd never take her glasses off again. Ever. Her impaired vision couldn't be trusted.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping the bat doesn't...find...out."

Hinata pauses at the sound of her stomach dropping. That voice...it was dreadfully masculine and painfully familiar. She closes her eyes tight before opening them slowly, and slipping on her glasses again. She bites her lip as she looks up.

It was none other than the Uchiha.

There was a long pause as the two stared at each other. _Idiot, idiot._ She chanted to herself. All she'd accomplished is prove that bastard right: she has no awareness. The air became like a noose around her neck. She exhaled a sigh; _it's a simple mistake._ she told herself, not even worth being worried over. She just needs to make sure she gets good sleep, clearly exhaustion was taking its toll. She met the sink again, and turned off the water, and then turned to face him.

 _Oh God._ "Good morning." She greets politely grabbing her bag getting ready to walk out. "...Uh-" She closes her mouth unsure of what to say. Embarassment was not a feat to be overlooked.

Sasuke hangs up the phone, and leans against the doorway Hinata was now yearning for. His face broke into a grin as he failed to contain his chuckles.

Hinata cuts the act. "Would you quit prolonging my embarrassment, and move."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes." She states trying not to get defensive.

"So how'd you end up here? Blissful timing as ever, again." A small smirk tugging at his lips, arms crossed.

"Out of my way." She looks sharply ahead not facing him.

His eyes glint with mischief. He was having a ball. "That's no way to speak to your boss."

She does good to not reopen her knuckle wounds on his jaw. Instead she meets his gaze. " _Move. Please._ " She grits out,

"Yawn. I'm not impressed. You could do better."

Hinata shifts weight from one hip to the other. "Quit fucking with me, at this rate we'll both be late."

"... _I'_ m not fucking around." He says with a simple shrug.

As if she'd ever beg to him, but the situation could become dire if other boys did walk in, and found her here with his likes-he could easily manipulate the situation into his favor. "I-I..."

He chuckles. "Nice stutter. I guess the other day wasn't a fluke."

She clicks her tongue. "Enough, Uchiha as if you know what's going on in my head." She says losing confidence with each word. _What?_ She had _no_ idea where she was going with that sentence, but the smirk on the Uchiha's face told Hinata it was a mistake.

He covers his mouth, smug. "'I don't know what's going on in your head'? Interesting. Where did that come from? What are you implying, Oshiro? You're one of the guys, now?"

Hinata bites down on her molars hard to keep from letting through a blush. She'd admit, her words certainly sounded more sensible in her head. Some part of her was cringing in defeat and mortification. The majority of her, on the other hand, said to not hand over a victory so easily-even if she'd wound up in the boys' bathroom by accident.

She shrugged before crossing her slender arms. "Not really into gender roles per se. Suppose I made the mistake of thinking everyone was like that. My mistake." She then tightened the grip on her messenger bag. Nice touch of intellectuality and mild sarcasm. Her inner self nodded approvingly.

Sasuke's smirk was full fledged, and he minimized it biting his bottom lip with a slow graze. "Gender fluid?" He proposes. Sasuke had no real genuine interest in her business, but he was all for making the cool headed Oshiro upset, and bounce between two personas.

"I'm also not a fan of labels." She dodges.

Sasuke nods in understanding, amusement written on his face. He wonders how long she could hold. "Well, we do have a history with presumptions you and I. Supposing you're in a boyish mood today given you've seemingly chosen to be here, things of that nature include using urinals," He offers a small smirk looking at her and the urinals. He feels heated gaze after she realizes he was mocking her. He takes a step forward. "So how 'bout it?"

Hinata offers a smile back. "Gracious invite, truly, milord. But...as you know, I was on my way out because I've finished what I need to."

"Shame. Guess you'll have to wait for me."

Hinata does her best to let the breath hitching in her throat, be as inaudible as could be. She should leave now. Give it up. This was his territory. Her indifference about gender ran considerably deep, but... wasn't this too far? And at what costs? -Hinata shakes her head internally. She'd already told herself this guy isn't just anyone. She can't allow him to get into the habit of verbally abusing her, and blackmailing her how he liked while assuming the role of master and servant. With her limited resources and probationary status, she had to deal with what she had. At the moment, this, sad and futile as it ma be, is all she had.

Hinata faces completely forward. "Tch, Why would I do that? Girl or boy, I'd never voluntarily associate with you." She cringes at the noise of spewing liquid, and her survival instinct puts her on her heels.

Suddenly the door opening makes her halt.

"Woah..." Naruto scracthes his head confused looking up at the sign. "This isn't my mistake, right?"

"Nope," Sasuke answers. "She's just-"

She turns to him. "Quiet." But the zipping up of his pants snaps her head in the opposite direction, and Naruto laughs. Is she still really in here?

Naruto looks between the two, and throws his head back with, groaning."Man, Sasuke that was too quick. I didn't even get her number yet. Chee, how disappointi-"

Hinata gives him an appalled scowl. "Pardon?" She shakes her head, face returning to its natural coldness. "Don't get the wrong idea. City boy just decided to follow me into the bathroom."

"That's not how I remember it." Sasuke interjects approaching the two.

...

...

...

"Sakura, if you're so worried go talk to her." Ino insists tired already. the girl was so unsure of herself, and for what? She's one of the smartest girls in their grade, great at sports, and beautiful (though certainly not more than Ino herself).

"How? You don't just go up to a girl, and...and practically threaten her! That's so...so _public school_." Sakura urges. Ino laughs at the fallacy of her statement.

"You're not threatening her, dammit. You're just solidifying each others' understanding. All for the sake of keeping you sane. Hinata isn't even interested in Sasuke."

"Well of course she's not _now._ It's only been a week." Sakura states.

Ino shakes her head. "I personally think that's good news. We all fell for Sasuke in point two-five when we first met him."

Sakura offers a light chuckle. "I suppose you're right."

"I like Hinata, or at the very least I have the potential to; but if you're so worried, you know me Sakura- I have no problem laying down the law for my best friend. We're cheering for a big game tomorrow, and we have a dual coming up. Can't have your mind in the Uchiha clouds, no matter what." She clenches her fist in Sakura's face.

Sakura smirks at her friends confidence. Ino was always unwavering. "You're right, Ino. I'm totally overreacting." She says, and as if on cue, in comes Hinata...followed by a grinning Naruto and an emotionless Sasuke. Her brows furrow in confusion at the trio. _Since when did they walk to class together?_...Sakura shakes that from her head. She won't let a mere and obvious coincidence like the three of them bumping into each other on the way to class stop her.

She marches robotically to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, may I have a word?" She wasn't prepared to face the icy lavender eyes planted on her face. With the stare came a sharp, cold wind. She straightens out her back.

"What is it?" Hinata asks sheltering her irritability. The girl reeked of Uchiha.

Sakura gulps down her insecurity. She was too used to everyone being magnetized to her. It'd be far easier if Hinata were a regular student, or just a regular girl to begin with who blended right in with he rest of them, but Hinata was the antithesis of a traditional student at Konoha Academy. Sakura, who was aware of envy from others, could project that onto a _regular_ new student. Take whatever confidence given from her already-peers, and put it to her advantage. However, those bandages, those cold eyes, the gauze on her knuckles, the guarded expression, all of it were clear indications that Sakura's influence and love had its limitations. Plus this girl, to some extent, did live up to some of those rumors. Just in the way she sat and dressed. It was uniform day; blazer rolled up exposing the start (or end?) of her tattoo, gauze on her knuckles, high knee-socks, knee-length skirt that swallowed most of her white dress shirt, loosely did tie, and three unbuttoned buttons. Her legs were raised upon her desk, and she leaned back in her chair. Truly delinquent...like. If Sakura were being totally honest, Hinata had her a bit intimidated.

Hinata was surprised to see the adored Sakura, seemingly cowering almost, before her. Was she scared of the girl? Hinata ponders this thinking back to a moment when she'd been especially malicious towards the young girl and finds no time whatsoever. In fact, Hinata hadn't actually paid her any mind since the day she arrived. She knew she didn't look like what most would call _approachable_ but Sakura already stood at least two inches over her, and in Hinata's current physical state could _possibly_ overpower her if caught off guard, and had the help of the right people. Though she did good job of hiding her weakness. Not to mention, however, Sakura also had the support of the student body.

"It's, uh, it's-"

"it's about Sasuke, Hinata." Ino interjects. How hadn't she guessed that? Her face slightly recoils.

"What about him?" She asks though having a good idea of what she meant. Hinata looks dejectedly at the two. She had about enough of that city boy already.

"It's just-listen, you guys live together now-"

"I live near him. Not with him." Hinata corrects. Sakura straightens up again. She had to get her point across.

"...okay, and me and Sasuke are heading towards a more secure part of our relationship. I-well to cut to the chase, I won't let you get in the way of that." Sakura blurts out.

Hinata sighs biting her lip. Is this what real high school was about? "Well, Haruno," She starts with a sullen sigh, and pursed lips. "-that's a tough one. This is a total bummer. I really thought I had a chance. I think what really struck me about him though, was that overwhelmingly ill-mannered behavior. I just...I was weak in the knees, honestly. _But_ , since you did ask nicely." Hinata says voice enriched with sarcasm. She couldn't even envision it. There was a block on that image that probably stemmed from her constant headbutting with him. She couldn't even reconcile with the general population's craze over his attractiveness with his unbelievable attitude.

Ino lets out a laugh, and Sakura slowly but surely follows her friend realizing it was a joke. Hinata continues waving a hand. "No, but in all seriousness: yikes, gross." Hinata lets out a small laugh to herself.

Sakura is taken aback. She was relieved, but now, slightly offended. "What do you mean 'yikes', 'gross'?"

Hinata shakes her head. "Oh, uh..." Hinata sees the pink haired girl grow slightly irate from her comment. "I guess he isn't gross traditionally speaking, but," Hinata stops there. She had nothing positive to say about the Uchiha. "... Either way, you've nothing to worry about from me in that department."

"Well, you can't deny he's attractive." Sakura says defensively. Hinata was totally putting him down. What's that about?

"Uh, well...everyone has their preferences I guess. He's just not amongst mine." Hinata refutes. She was trying hard not to be aggressive about the situation.

Ino snickers."Well isn't this far from what we expected." She murmurs.

"I guess in simpler terms, it'd be better to say...how's that phrase go again?" Hinata holds her chin. "He's not my type."

Ino steps in close to the girl. "Ooh, Hinata. Going by those terms, could that suggest you're team Naruto? Interesting. You're certainly amongst the smarter girl population."

Hinata shakes her head quickly. "N-no, Ino. You jump to conclusions too fast."

"Huh? Do you hear that stutter? I think I hit it right on the nail!"

Hinata curses herself. She purses her lips. "I mean I don't like anyone, and I certainly don't find him attractive." She smiles at the two. "All I mean to say is: go for it."

Ino pulls up a chair, and squints and narrows her vision at Hinata. "What if you saw him shirtless?"

Hinata squints at Ino giving her a weird face before crossing her arms, and scooting away briefly. "Outer appearance is no deciding factor, guys. No amount of muscle tone can change how I feel. I don't like him clothed, and you can count on me to report him to authorities if I find him unclothed."

Ino nods thoughtfully slow. "Hmph, I think she's good to go Sakura."

Sakura lets out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding in. _God, this is a relief._ "Thank you for making this easy on me."

Ino leans on her desk. "Ne, Hinata you're really funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Which makes it even more comical. Say, I doubt you heard, but I'm having a party at my place tomorrow. You should come."

Hinata blinks at her. That was somewhat abrupt. "Shouldn't you invite...ya' know friends?"

"Consider yourself my friend then. Plus," She lifts herself up from her chair. "there'll be a bunch of people even I don't know there, personally, anyways. It'll be fun. The Bakery club's hosting." She whispers the last part, and giggles at Hinata's sour expression.

She might've passed it up, but this may be her best shot at getting back in without having to grovel.

...

...

...Gym..

...

...

"Alright everyone, get into teams of six. We play volleyball tournament today. Choose your opponent. And no mono-gender teams, _ladies._ We are playing co-ed games!" Gai sensei commanded. Hinata took her seat on the bleachers.

"Oshiro, what are you doing?"

"Sitting." She responds.

Gai lets out a laugh. "I mean why aren't you getting into your teams. You have your gym uniform now, and you actually showed up today." He says referring to the amount of times Hinata cut gym already. Hinata holds her thumb guilty fighting the urge to twiddle them.

"Well you told me to get dressed."

"Of course, you have your uniform."

"But I'm not supposed to participate."

"No doctors note, no sitting!" He gives her a sparkling grin.

"Well...no, but...I thought Tsun-Head Mistress had sent an email in place of it." She stated worry creeping up behind her. Playing volleyball today might just break her.

"Heh, nice try there, Oshiro. I didn't receive anything from the Head Mistress today."

"Umm..." She rubs the back of her neck. That witch. She totally forgot.

"Then the flames of youth implore you to get out there and get an A+ today! Go get 'em, Oshiro." he gives her a trademark smile, and Hinata turns to find most of the teams already formed.

"Uh, Gai-sensei, I think most of the teams are already lined up."

"Haha, no matter you can play alternate. Ah, Sasuke," He insists, and Hinata's breath hitches. _Shit_. "Do me a favor, and allow Hinata as one of your alternates. She's new so go easy on her."

Sasuke nods, and Gai pushes her towards him. Hinata robotically walks toward him.

"Guy's uniform, huh?" He asks smirking.

Hinata bites her lip. This was a terrible coincidence. The uniforms were technically the same, but most girls chose to buy the red volleyball short spandex, and the tight-knit t-shirt rather than her red joggers and long sleeved grey shirt. This was the standard gym uniform, and Tsunade would be damned before she started making customizations for her probationary student. She didn't regret it-she'd be facing a different problem if she did have it- but now Hinata had truly given people reason to question her identity. Not that she minded, but the Uchiha was running little games around her because of her spiel this morning.

"Nice, Hinata's on our team now. Good shit." It was Naruto.

"Who's Hinata?" A girl with chocolate brown hair asks. She turns to face her.

"No, I'm just gonna pretend to switch in and out." Hinata clarifies.

Shikamaru smirks. "Pretend? We only have six players including you."

"Huh?"

"Naruto, it's you, Shikamaru, and the blind mouse over here with the others." Sasuke smirks as Hinata's teeth grit. "I got Kiba and Tenten."he says the other players line up behind the net.

"You're not playing us first?" Naruto asks him.

"Nah, I'll see you guys at the final game. If you make it anyway."

Naruto fumed. "Cocky bastard. Hell yeah we'll be there!"

In the end Naruto's brute strength combined with Shikamru's superior strategizing brought them to the final game. Hinata had gotten away with playing less than decent offense and defense. Her teammates were rejoicing proud-she had the honor of being with go-hard sports club members who took gym just as seriously, but Hinata didn't stop praying for the next game to be her last. Volleyball plus unhealed bruises equalled more bruises. She held her arm.

For the final round, Gai referees, and the other students sit on the bleachers keen to watch an Uzumaki-Uchiha showdown. Hinata is in the back the row, and Naruto and Shikamaru are in the front. Sasuke takes the first serve. Hinata pales at the smirk on his face. He would make a fool out of her.

"Damn," She readies herself for impact as the flying object hurled towards her at incredible speed. She sent it flying up with her shoulder, but not without feeling a sharp pain run through her. She held it firmly. "Shit."

Naruto tries to save it from going out to no avail. He lifts himself up. "Ahh!" he turns to Hinata. "But nice try, I can hardly touch Sasuke's serves."

She gives a weak nod. Her shoulder was still in serious pain. She looks up to find the Uchiha grinning at her. She inhales sharply. She was sure receiving another one of those would break her arms or wherever he planned to serve it.

Sasuke threw it high in the air, jumped, and took a hard swing; Hinata braced herself. She did receive it this time albeit with her face. It went flying up, and Shikamaru gave a decent pass to Naruto who gave a roaring spike to the opposing team. "All right!"

Hinata held her burning cheek; anger poured from her as Sasuke held his mouth whilst laughing-along with other classmates. Naruto and Shikamaru walked over to her.

"You good, Hinata?"

She glares. "Give me the ball." She demands voice low.

Naruto smiles nervously. "I don't think Sasuke hit you on purpose. He isn't _that_ good."

"Not sensing any relevance in that statement. It's my turn to serve." She declares, and Shikamaru catches the ball from the opposing team, and hands it to Hinata.

"You know since you're new to this, you could just do a simple underhand serve. It's easy, but effective." Shikimaru says, but his instructions fell on deaf ears.

Hinata walks behind the line. She was sick with anger. Sasuke could defeat her cool with simple and childish antics; all of which she's successfully fallen prey to. Taking adavantage of his "senior" status to make a fool of her whilst putting a constraint on her bite. She had to gain back some leverage on him-any advantage over him. Her grip on the ball tightens. How could she even out the playing field without crossing the line? His pride, she concluded. It's what he held most dear. She clenched the ball tightly ignoring the pain in her shoulder. That's what she would aim for. She will turn the tables.

Gai blew the whistle, and Hinata threw the ball forward. She timed the throw perfectly to her running start, and planted her feet first before she leaped into the air. Back arching getting ready for release, her nerves endings were sent into a frenzy, but her anger silenced them. The ball started its decline toward Hinata. Raising her right hand, she eyed the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widen at how high she threw the ball. She wasn't really attempting a jump serve, was she? The planting of her feet told him he was very wrong. Her form was damn near impeccable, and the vicious look in her eye- _This_ _one's for me._ He knew it, and braced himself as she reeled her hand back and brought her other one to meet the ball. This was no time to be intimidated. He would certainly receive this even if it meant-

Suddenly Sasuke's lights went right out.

...

.. Nurse's office

...

"Quit sulking. At least you took it like a champ. Held in the blood 'til you got out of the gymnasium." Hinata says. Gai had bestowed her with the responsibility of walking him to the office becuase it was quote on quote, "her fault". _As if,_ she thought to herself. He had one job, receive it. They'd still be playing if he had.

Sasuke glares looking down at her, but was careful to keep his head up so they blood didn't come crashing down. He was beyond furious with the girl. His nose hurt _bad_ and he couldn't help but feel she'd defeated him and hurt him in more ways than this one. He was the prized goal keeper of Konoha's soccer club. Outstanding in all positions, but that was his favorite one. He was so good, he'd earned the respect of guardian keeper of Konoha. Most teams were lucky if they scored even one point against him. Sasuke's reflexes were just too superior to one up in almost all situations. Now, however, even though it was only volleyball, he'd somehow been bested. Again, only volleyball, but the principle remained the same: he should be able to receive any pass, kick-anything that comes his way will _not_ go further. He clicked his tongue. Now, this feeble girl with a bad attitude just... _decided-_ not work for, for hours on top of grouling hours like he, but _decided_ she'd get back at him with a mighty jump serve he had no idea she could pull off. Had it not been for his bleeding nose his hand would be lodged in one of the lockers right now.

They finally entered the nurses' office, and Sasuke still had yet to utter a word to her.

Sasuke approaches the desk pointing to his nose. "I need something for this." The nurse who was clearly busy on the phone while writing things down in a notebook waved Sasuke over, and while still on the phone, put a flash light to his eyes, and without a word sent him to the side of the room where the bandages are. Hinata follows as Sasuke walks over to find them, and the box turns up empty.

"There's none in here." Sasuke says, but the nurse is hardly paying any attention. "Ma'am." He calls again, eyebrow twitching.

Hinata sighs. No use in waiting for someone useless. "If bandages are all you need..." She reaches in her pocket, and pulls out a variety, and takes the same one she uses on her nose. "here." She hands it to him.

He looks at at it, and then back at the nurse. "Ma'am, there are no bandages."

Hinata's vein pulses. "Quit being petty, just take it."

Sasuke starts walking towards the desk, but the nurse turns to him first. "Sir, you're just going to have to wait. This is a very important phone call. Keep your head up, and I'll be with you when I finish."

Sasuke fumes. He could hear the girl smirking. "Uchiha, we haven't got all day. Take the damn thing, and get on with it."

He puts his head down. Maybe the bleeding stopped. As he does so, he nearly chokes on the overflow of blood coming out. "Fuck." He mutters.

Hinata rolls her eyes at him. How dumb. Hinata felt disappointed with herself that someone like him could get under her skin. She takes a wipe from the side counter, and approaches the young Uchiha.

As she takes out the many bandages, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why she had them, and so many too. He rose an eyebrow at the cleaning wipes. She was like a mom prepared to combat the hard black-top with Neosporin and Band-Aids, but she was his age, and as far as he knew, childless.

"Habit." She explains reading his mind. She undid the wrapping for one of them. "Sit." she orders.

"I'm not a dog."

"I don't care what you are. Just get on the fucking bed." She demands.

Sasuke's lips tug at the corners. "What ever happened to chivalry? At least take me on a date first, Oshiro."

Herr shoulders slump. "We're gonna be here all day because of you."

"No, we're gonna be here all day because of _you_." Sasuke rebuts.

Hinata lets out a low exhale. "Just take this bandage so we can get out of here."

"I'd rather wait."

Hinata rolls her jaw. "Spoiled are we?" She stares icily at him. "Take the bandages before that bloody nose turns into a broken one."

"Your threats are empty; you wouldn't hit me."

She shifts weight from one side of her hip to the other. "As if I'd lift a finger for you." Hinata rolls her eyes. She seriously had no patience for this.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. Her ability to stay calm was truly irksome. "You clearly already did with that fucking jump serve."

"That was just payback for my sweltering cheek. Thanks for that by the way." Hinata put her hands on her hips as Sasuke smirked. "Just cooperate a little. All you have to do is literally take, and leave. Very simple."

Sasuke yawns.

"Uchiha, just take it so we can go." She was so close to flipping him on the bed and smashing it into his unsuspecting face.

"Nah, I'm good." He answers. His hand still over his face.

Hinata exhales slowly. "Uchiha-"

"I said no."

"Uchi-"

"No, I'd rather bleed."

"Uchiha, it-"

"No."

"Uchi-"

"No."

"Uch-"

"No."

"U-"

"No."

"Uchi-"

"You seem to not know how this works."

Hinata lowly hums before sighing and grabs a tissue for him. "At least wipe it; you look even worse with that river of plasma flowing down your face." He dodges her offer, and takes his own.

Hinata chuckles at the sight. "So this is the product of your pride taking over. Very sexy stuff, Uchiha." He wipes more fervently looking at his reflection. He really did look like a mess, but if he takes from her, he owes her whether she thought so or not. Debt was objective. It's necessary to repay no matter what. Arch nemesis or not.

Five minutes pass without a word, and the nurse is far from finished with her phone call. Hinata stares impatiently at the nonchalant Sasuke. Was his nose even still bleeding? She looks closer, and sees there's an actual wound on his nose. It'd somehow gotten scratched on top taking a full on hit.

Hinata slowly backs up from him, and walks to the desk of nurse who was still on the phone.

"Ma'am, we need bandages." Hinata urges.

"I'm in the middle of a phone call."The nurse gives her a cold look before returning to her duties. Hinata returns the stare, and walks around the desk. She unplugs the phone from the wall, and twirls the tongs between her thumb and index finger.

"Interesting turn of events I'd say. " The nurse looks on in shock. "The health and safety of your students is your _number one_ priority. He's bleeding, you're sitting here wasting tax dollars. Do nurse duties, and get us some bandages." hinata says, and ignores her mistake about the tax dollars. It was a private academy after all.

"I-If there aren't any underneath the cabinet, I don't know what to tell you. My only _job_ is to answer phone calls."

Sasuke was looking on in a combination of confusion and surprise himself. He knew the girl to be spiteful and rude, to him anyways, but he never saw her as...reckless. He thought her to have a good idea of "boundaries" as she liked to call it. Her actions now begged to differ.

Sasuke immediately looks under the cabinet, and it was near empty. Hinata sighs, and hands the phone back. "Then where's the nurse?"

"On lunch break." the woman looks on into Hinata's hand. "Well isn't that a bandage right there in your hand? what's wrong with that one?"

Hinata slowly turns with a feigned confused stare. "Yea, Uchiha? What's wrong with this one."

Sasuke glares, and turns for the exit. "I'm going back."

"Uh, sir. I'm afraid I can't allow that. It's against the rules to walk in the hallways while bleeding. Please use your friend's bandage."

Sasuke turns back. "What would you have done if it didn't have the bandages?"

Hinata squints at him. _It?_ Hinata questions. The 'nurse' flusters.

.

"You got very lucky there, Oshiro." Sasuke says. "That stunt could've got you in serious trouble. It certainly would work if you were rich, but you're clearly not. As soon as she pulls up your file, you're good as suspended." He tells her.

"I didn't do anything."

He rolled his eyes, why should he even bother? "Yes technically, you did. She's old, and extremely comfortable being how she is," Sasuke easily assessed that without even knowing her name. "That's inclusive of her work ethic. Just an example of how things work around here. Generally, the minute you disturb someone of her likes, you've put yourself at risk. You're in the correctional program, she could vouch to have you expelled if she really wanted. That's why we listen to the bat to avoid things like that, and blend in." He caught the blood pouring from his nose. Damn, he's still bleeding?

Hinata looks away. She'd totally underestimated the magnitude of her inferior status. Sasuke was absolutely right. Hinata did little to pay attention to the reality of the situation. She'd forgotten she was at disadvantage unlike other students. She was staff and student. individually, it equalled to power and privilege, but together, it's like the two cancelled the other out, leaving her at the bottom of the hierarchy. She'd stepped to a system that already had the outs for her. Sasuke did good to remind of her of that. At the end of the day, the two were more similar than they'd like to admit. Yet, she couldn't name anyone she disliked more at the moment from this school, that is.

"Why tell me something that might actually help me?"

The Uchiha rolls his annoyed clearly annoyed. "To put it simply, if you get in trouble, so do I."

Hinata takes the bandage and the wipes from him, and takes a chair from the wall and places it in front of the bed. She sits patiently without a word waiting for him to comply.

Sasuke throws his head back in annoyance, and walks toward the bed. "I'll do it myself." He snatches the first aid equipment from her. He finally lets his head relax in a normal position, but blood continues to flow. he uses one of the wipes to dry it.

"You're doing it wrong." She interjects, and Sasuke looks to her slowly at the careful use of diction. She liked the way the tables had turned. Sasuke may be a sorcerer at cleaning, but he was a dimmer than Naruto when it came to wounds obviously.

She grabs one of the regular dry tissues. "Those wipes are for the wound itself. The regular dry tissue is to catch the bleeding." Small hands approach his face. He instinctively grabs at them, and she looks annoyed.

"Enough. Hold still, alright? I'm ready to leave." Her eyes were far more challenging than his falling ones. Had he lost such a considerable amount of blood that he felt exhausted now? His hands fall, and he allows her to operate. Maybe he was suffering from blood loss. She wipes away the blood with the regular tissue using a soft dabbing motion. Cold hands trail down to his jawline, and take his head in a firm but gentle hold-he was hardly using his neck muscles to keep his head up. She throws away the old tissue-all the while Sasuke is glaring. He couldn't tell whether or not these touches perfectly characteristic of her or if they were more gentle and soft than he'd expected.

Though it would be the perfect strategy to lessen his guard.

"Quit staring like that; it's weird."

His glare deepens. "As if I'd let my guard down as you handle my face. You probably have retractable claws."

She ignores him. Hinata proceeds to take the wipe warning him it would sting, and it did, but she did good to minimize it. She takes another dry napkin to wipe away any blood. The amount had miraculously lessened since he last saw.

"So this is the healing technique of the average asshole? Pitiful." She remarks, and Sasuke clicks his tongue at her. She completely replayed their whole episode from last week.

She sticks the bandage on the bridge of his nose, and smirks. "There you did it."

Sasuke stands grabbing his jacket. His back is turned to her. "You're..." He pauses, and Hinata looks on in confusion.

"-uglier up close."

...

..

..

 _What an ass._ She'd thought begrudgingly as she rinsed the lettuce. Three periods later in Foood and Nutrition she was still angry about his comment. Thinking about it now, Hinata wishes she'd been quicker in her response. She'd allowed the Uchiha to have victory of thinking he'd shattered her self-esteem. He gave her his back, smug with his open shot at triumph. Hinata wanted to bang her head against the wall remembering the contortion of her face muscles. She clenched her grip on her cloth. It's not like she cared what she looked like or what others thought of her. Far from it, but for him to just insult her so distastefully after making sure his nose didn't fall off just to get the last laugh-she should've knocked him down , slapped on the banadage and said to hell with it!

"Uh, Hinata...you alright?" Hinata glanced up at Naruto.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"That...well, that's not even ours to begin with." He says pointing at her lettuce.

She blinks at said plant. Naruto continues," -and...we're not even using lettuce for the recipe today."

Hinata nods looking at Naruto with flat stare. "I see your point."

"Well, the meat balls almost ready along with the side dishes." He says lauging at her Hi

Hinata rubs her stomach feeling a growl come on. "A-ah...can I try one?"

Naruto picks up one of the meatballs, but Hinata shakes her head. Before she can object Naruto looks at her with a sly smile. Intense eyes search hers looking up at a slight angle. She was slightly taken aback by it. it was a stark contrast to his usual seemingly childish, boisterous, and almost innocent-like self. She'd no idea he could conjure something so alluring. She nodded in understanding to herself finally recognizing how a girl her age might have a heart palpitations being in this presence. Though not experiencing them herself at the moment, she still acknowledged Naruto's charm. She nodded again, if she weren't so caught up in her own mess of an existence, she could certainly see how that allure could become something seductive...almost enough to erupt foreign things within her. With a personality like his, and a powerful weapon like his ability turn on and off such glamour, Hinata could see that Naruto was indeed a dangerous boy.

"Of course, I would love to see my meat in your mouth."

Hinata blinks surprised at his repulsive comment before lip curling slightly in disgust, but his comical tone and grin evoked a sort of smirk she hadn't tried to expose take place. She shakes her head trying to cover it.

"Tch, try again, Casanova. I don't even eat meat." She explains reaching for the potato side dish.

Naruto's lips purse downhearted at her response, and Hinata is unable to suppress a laugh. "But, nice try; you'll get that from me."

Naruto laughs rubbing a whisker completely recovered. "In that case, I'll consider myself accomplished." He turns to look at the cutting board. "So no meat?" He asks looking at her strangely.

Hinata doesn't answer, and bites the inside of her cheek. Hinata was no pro on the matter, so she might have this belief of hers wrong; but she'd seen enough corpses in her lifetime to know, she'd never want to eat one, human or not.

...

...

It was finally the end of the school day, and Hinata rushes back to her dorm. Before heading up the stairs she hears barking and crying from the back, and cringes. It was that dog. Hinata wouldn't say she was too fond of them, but Sasuke would have something else to lecture her on if she didn't take care of it. Feeding it or just ultimately making sure it's living and breathing was apart of her job. Apparently, the dog was very competent in its job as a night guard, and making sure those who chose to live on campus (which actually was a minority of students) got to bed at curfew.

She took the bowl and the dog started jumping knowing what was to come. "Calm down...sheesh." She says, but he does not listen. She pours the food into his bowl, and Zeus gobbles it down in little time. He looked up at Hinata expectingly again. "You want more? I dunno, aren't you big enough?" She leans her cheek on her fist as she scoops more food into the bowl. Zeus barks at her before devouring it again revealing why his name is what it is. It was thunderous and echoing.

Hinata unpacks her gym clothes, and gets dressed. She needed to get her mind off this school, and Now was as good a time as any. Most kids were either home, in their dorm or in school for clubs. Outdoor Sports practice doesn't start for another hour. She'll see how far she can get in that amount of time.

..

"Leidy, fix that stance! Yui, tuck in tighter on the upward spiral!" Sakura walked alongside Ino observing the makings of their new routine. It was complex, and entailed a lot of extensive training and conditioning. She could see exhaustion spreading like the plague, but everyone was standing determined to get it right. Sakura nodded to herself; she'd sacrificed some talent this year for resilience, but it was worth it. She knew what routines she would be inviting in this year-talent alone wasn't gonna cut it. So far, all she could say at the most, however, was no one got hurt.

"You think we'll pull it off in the next two weeks? This is a tough one." Ino voiced.

Sakura sighed. "This is what'll get us a number one spot. I'm tired of losing, and always to that _bitch_ Tayuya. We will do this, Ino. I swear it."

Ino lets out a dramatic sigh. "Ah captains, what would you do without 'em?" Ino signals the girls for a break. "You free to come to my house after practice? I gotta get my outfit ready for the party after the game tomorrow. I went shopping, again; that was a huge mistake. Now I'm even more confused about what to wear."

Sakura lets out a weak laugh (exhaustion had caught up with her just as well), "It's your party, and you have no clue?" Ino shrugs unashamed. It wouldn't be the first time. "I might come by a bit later. I'm stopping by Sasuke's first."

Ino's brows pull up. "Hmm. So how _is_ that whole Sasuke situation?"

"I told you, it's getting good. I mean I know I got rid of all the old guys in my contacts, but from what he's told-"

"Yada, yada, yada. I know that, forehead. I'm talking about your parents. They know about him yet?"

Sakura shifted slightly, and tugged soft hair. "Define 'know'..."

Ino starts cracking up, "You are totally scre-"

"Niiiice," a boisterous Naruto greets the Cheerleading squad walking amongst the rest of the soccer team. Sasuke is looking through his phone with his wireless beats and Suigetsu is waving.

"You guys warming up to perfect your half time dance for us tomorrow?" Suigetsu asked winking.

Ino takes a chop at his head. "As if. We cheer to win just as much as you guys play to win."

" _Okay,_ " He says in a taunting voice."Whatever floats your boat." Ino takes a kick at his side sending him to his knees.

"Just make sure you guys win tomorrow, or the party'll be a total bust, and we'll have way too much merchandise." Sakura says.

"We know, we know. Like this is our first time, but it'll really be motivating if you guys do a dance really worth watching." Suigetsu grins at the cheer team.

Sakura takes her turn, and takes a hit at his jugular. "Maybe you-"

"Huh? Hinata?" Naruto waves to her forward.

She freezes like a culprit, and turns slowly towards the group. She finished her run finally, and sulked at her timing. Cheer practice and soccer practice had somehow collided. Though the only way to the locker room was through the gym where her backpack was. She'd been relieved to see the commotion. Maybe she could just slide past...or so she thought.

"Oh, hey...Naruto." She wipes sweat from her forehead, and underneath her glasses.

"What are you doing here?" He asks getting very close, as usual.

She takes her usual two steps back from him. "I just went running." She stated still a little out of breath.

"Really? That was quick considering the locker rooms don't open to regular students until outdoor practice starts."

Hinata wipes more sweat from her neck. "Yea, I just had my clothes on me. I started running at 3:30. I was just on my way to the-"

"Wow! Volleyball and track athlete."

"No, no, but...well, I just should get out of here-"

"So you're the infamous Hinata I hear so much about. Suigetsu Hozuki." He holds out a hand.

Hinata internally sighs, and shakes her head. "My hands are sweaty."

"Sorry I have that effect on women." He says.

Hinata couldn't stop from her eyes rolling, and Ino laughed. "Haha, not a single soul would ever fall for your antics."

"Yo, Hinata wanna stay and watch?" At that moment, tall darkness had walked right past her, but she doesn't look up. She watches it from her peripheral view,a and huffs to herself seeing who it is.

"No. I gotta get going. I'll catch a cold if I allow myself to cool down in this amount of sweat."

...

Hinata would admit, she'd been spooked by the spewing black water coming from her shower. It wasn't just dirty, it smelled; she carefully turned off the water, and sighed. What luck. She wiped herself with the towel again. She attempted calling the custodians again, but they were just that-custodians. When she'd asked about fixing the plumbing they told her the plumber most likely wouldn't bother unless he had orders from his boss. No one was expeienrced enough to even assess such old pipes.

Hinata felt defeated. There were other bathrooms in the dorm, but there were only two currently functioning: hers and the Uchiha's. She sank. She would not only be known as the stand-offish, delinquent, but stand-offish, smelly delinquent as well. What was she to do? _Ask_ the Uchiha to let her shower in _his_ bathroom which he's known to himself since he came to the school? If the situations were reversed Hinata herself would probably turn it down especially if it were someone she didn't even like.

Goodness, why her?

Hinata nearly jumps at the sound of the door opening. She froze for a long time thinking about how her being anywhere near Sasuke's territory which is at least a wing away from Hinata's, was surely a guarenteed wish for a premature death. So how could she ask to go deeper into already deadly territory and use his bathroom? Did she even want to? God no, but shit! Would she walk all the way back to the gymnasium which was located exactly opposite from her dorm? And take that twenty minute walk, fifteen minute shower, and then twenty minute walk every morning and night? She hardly had time to breathe in the morning. Maybe she could pull it off at night time, but she'd be cutting it close with curfew-something she cannot break.

The least she could do was bring it to his attention, and work her distress down from there. But relying on the enemy? _How bad could that water be?_ She muses, but her shoulders slump. She'd be sent to the emergency room after just three days of using that water. Hinata holds her head in frustration. All this after she'd basically declared war on the guy today. She had to make a decision and fast. She hears said Uchiha walking up the stairs, and as he turns left into his wing of the hallway, he pauses to stare at the bluenette before him.

Silence ensues, but Hinata can hear the music blasting from his headphones. he doesn't speak for a long time trying to understand and process why she might be on his side of the hallway. She's never ventured here before, or even glanced down these parts. The two hardly even see each other while they're both home which is rare on a school day becuase he has practice. They had some unspoken agreement that at home, they must not interact with each other. Sasuke scratches his head, confusion overwhelming a small burning flame of annoyance. Though after Hinata fails to say anything but stare like he was the one out of routine, the flame ignites.

"The hell are you doing here?"

Hinata looks to the side. "We-l..." Hinata clears her throat after tripping so horribly on the first word. She hated when she was the source of an awkward situation. "My bathroom is currently...out of order. Somehow the pipes got sewage water in it. I...was just going to see if the same happened in your bathroom."

"Well did it?" He asks.

"I said 'going to', didn't I?" Is what she'd have liked to say. Though now was not the time for smart remarks. She had to play this out cleverly. She was at the complete mercy of the Uchiha, and in order to keep from vocalizing that hard pill to swallow, she had to play nice. Hinata pauses. "Uh, I didn't check yet."

Sasuke sighs. "Sewage water? That's never happened before." He walks past Hinata into his room. "What a pain. You and bathrooms, huh?"

She stuffs her hands in her pockets. "Always time for a jab, isn't it?" She says following him.

"Remind me when it's not."

She'd never been in his room before, but wasn't surprised when she found it kept rather neatly. The way he cleans, she expects no less. It was tidier than hers if she had to compare even though she had way less stuff. Navy blue sheets on a twin bed, wooden desk in the corner with a tall lamp, TV stood at the front of the room, mini fridge next to his dresser(that explains why she hardly ever sees him eat), and an abstract painting above his bed. Ultimately nice and slightly bigger than her room though she wasn't complaining. They turn into his bathroom which was also larger than Hinata's by a long shot, but it's due to the fact that it was a Jack&Jill set up.

Sasuke turns his water on, and it's clear as day. "Hn, I guess the sewage's attracted to your likes," He says without a smirk as if serious and Hinata slowly rolls her eyes. "Relax. I guess my bathroom's running on different pipes than yours is. You called the plumber?"

"Of course. They said he'd only come by to look at it if his boss told him. I gotta tell Tsunade in the morning."

Sasuke runs his hand through his silken black tresses, and Hinata for the first time can see his forehead. "Hn, Good-for-nothings."

"Facts." She murmurs.

"So what are you gonna do? You stink, like a gorilla."

Hinata opens her mouth and closes it. This is the part where she's supposed to ask him to use his shower, but she feels hesitant now. It was so masculine in his bathroom, and wouldn't she feel even worse showering when a guy she can't trust is but three short meters away while she's nude? _That's too invasive_ _._ Though what she says now, would most likely set the precedent for what she would do about it from now on because he'll certainly go back to being his savage self once the situation is nullified.

"I know that. I just...haven't thought that far ahead." She lies.

He lets out a deep exhale, and smirks. "Guess from where you stand, it's almost like you need me," Hinata does her best to not react outwardly as she swallows down some profanity. Sasuke looks at her smug. "Hn, then use my shower for now," he goes under the sink, and literally throws a bar of soap at her. "This is my payment for the bandage. I don't wanna smell you before I see you. Just keep it clean, and no hair down the drain." With that the Uchiha turns to leave her to it.

"Uh...I'm surprised." She murmurs to herself.

"Don't question me before I change my mind. Just consider it a reimbursement for the bandage." He shuts the door.

Hinata blinks as she heads toward her room to get new clothes, and every thing else she'd need. She was shocked at the near non-existent difficulty level of that situation. He'd actually been...mature. It wasn't at all surprising he possessed such a quality, it was surprise he'd expressed himself that way towards her. Hinata nods to herself throwing the curtain to turn on the shower. _So he possesses the ability, just not the desire. Still an ass._

Nearing the end of her pleasant but strange shower, she freezes at the sound of a knob turning, and her brows draw near her nose. It may be his bathroom, but she didn't trust this guy at all. Whatever he needed could surely wait.

Hinata pokes her eye out just to verify his presence, and pales immediately seeing who it really is.

"Sasuke?" The pinkette asks.

Hinata leans against the wall of the shower stunned.

* * *

A/N: Again thanks for the support guys. This chapter was actually really hard to write for some reason. I had a lot of ideas, but it was hard to not get puzzle brained lol. I kinda didn't like writing this one as much idek it was weird, but next chapter is looking bright I 100% guarantee it (but not really. it's more 80/20..lmao)

But like woah...the ending...that's some serious like damn bitch we fighting. Lol

Anyways review, follow, fave, all that good stuff!

'Til next chap!

 **Next chapter: Friday Night**


	4. Friday Night

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the support so far. Glad you're enjoying! I'm gonna try to get next chapter out this week.

Hope you enjoy my forth installment of this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura heaves a sigh lugging her duffel bag on her hip. She wasn't one to complain about practice, but even she-the one creating these routines-knew the pain was more overbearing than usual. She takes off her headband squeezing the sweat from the fabric. _Che, it's never that much._ She thinks reconsidering her decision plunge into excruciating practices like so. Wiping the sweat from her above average sized forehead, she starts toward the exit of the gym. Considering, however, her recent anxiety about the relationship between Sasuke and Hinata, she'd say it was a great outlet for pent up stress.

That is until she recently found out she had nothing to worry about. Now the jumps, flips and somersaults hurt more than they had a week ago.

"Oi! Sakura!" She turns her head to a waving Ino. She was heading in the opposite direction. "Don't stay out too late," Sakura could see her wink from across the gym. "Oh, and remember to stop by!"

The pinkette lets out a tired sigh that was meant to be a laugh. "Of coursse, of course, I got it." Sakura waves back. "Get home safe, Ino." Sakura says in reply. Sakura would never get used to her best friends' unlimited amount of energy, it reminded her of another distinguished friend of hers. Maybe blondes just really do have more fun.

"Still giving me demands even now. It never stops with this one." She says strutting to the exit.

Sakura rolls her eyes, and heads off in the direction of Sasuke's dorm. She didn't realize until now how much she took for granted Sasuke's living situation. He lived in that huge dormitory by himself without anyone to make a single peep. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke was still in that "correctional program". Going by history, yes, she'd admit Sasuke was something of a troublemaker(perhaps even that was putting it lightly), but anyone could see now that he'd changed. Sasuke never complained about being in the program as a whole, so she never brought it up. However, taking into account his grades, superior atheltics, ability to always complete whatever jobs assigned to him and his display of competency in real world situations through hias participation in clubs, he's made it clear that he's no longer a candidate for that grueling program.

While she did feel that way, some parts of her accused her of being selfish and paranoid. Sasuke had never outrightly said or even indicated that he hated what he does, and being a slave of the institution. Of course there was the frequent complaint of morning exhaustion, but none urgent enough to express insubordinance. So, yes, her feelings of doubt and frustration may only stem from her new quote on quote "rival" who seemed to have as much disdain for Sasuke when Naruto first did back when they met. However, to even say disdain might not be a suitable term; _indifference_ was far more justifiable.

She imagined his situation in the program was like a plank of wood being stepped on by a tiny boy- hardly enough weight to snap just yet until it steadily increases. Although heavy or not, it was all the same; apply the right amount of stress and it would burst down the middle in splinters. Or at least that's how her questionable mind would like to picture it in effort to justify whatever doubt she may be feeling although significantly less from the week prior. Even so, she allowed herself moments like these to contemplate the matter.

She feels restored from the walk arriving in front of Sasuke's dorm- _and Hinata's_ -she corrects herself. She puts in the key (it was hidden in the pill bottle that was glued to a rock-it blended in with ground) whie thinking about the strange girl. Even as she came back from her run, there was something weird about the way she looked, and ultimately her exoticness could easily blow Sakura out of the water if she put even an ounce more of effort into her look, or at least that's how Sakura felt peering at a sweaty Hinata who quickly scurried away from them after practice. Sakura remembers the image vividly, and feels even worse for having the ability to. Though what could she do? Sakura and Sasuke...Sasuke and Sakura...what was wrong with keeping a tab on the girl for the sake of the progression of her relationship with him?

Hinata's bangs had been stuck to her forehead, and small collections of lock from her hair were drenched just as well while the rest lay in a small messy braid. Her glasses were fogged with heat, face rosy from exhaustion, and Sakura had a feeling she'd only faked the greeting she'd given the group. Sakura was very aware of Hinata's annoyance with her and her friends. However, she commended her ability to stay civil. All the while, Sakura also had a feeling she was the only one who felt this way about her. But whether it be the underlying paranoia or the actual truth, Hinata, underneath the rumors of delinquency, incredulous attitude and horrible skin, was an astonishing woman to be.

That fact alone scared Sakura to her wits end.

Sakura is silent as she passes the kitchen to the stairs. Heading back to her thoughts, being the intelligent woman she is, she knows it'd take a lot to awaken the formidable mistress within her, and that served as comfort to the worrisome Haruno. She ignored the West wing where she figured Hinata would be, and makes her way into the East quaters. She rubbed her neck as she set her duffel by Sasuke's bed. The shower was on, and she groans quietly looking at the time. She would have to leave soon if she wanted to make it to Ino's as well as be back by the time her parents demanded. He didn't know she was here yet, but she made usual drop by's like so. Given they'd spent a limited amount of time together today she thought it right to see him given his inability to leave campus at certain times of the week including this one.

The door is left unlocked, and she calls out to him. She's surprised to recieve no response, and informs him of her opening up the shower. She supposed they were used to this sort of thing by now.

They meaning Sasuke and Sakura. Not Hinata and Sakura. Whose opal pearl eyes seemed to be staring right back at emerald ones. Sakura blinked. She must've been thinking too hard about the girl on her way here because she could swear the Sasuke she knows and cares for's image has been manipulated into a very detailed and exposing mirage of Hinata.

However the cold expression worn on her face slapped Sakura clean across the face. The bitch was real, and scolding her with her eyes.

Hinata rubbed her elbow looking away from the intense gaze of the Haruno. She was in fact still there watching either bewildered or plotting murder. More than likely both, Hinata thinks. Hinata's elbow haad hit the wall of the shower as she tried to pull bac the curtain right before an ignorant Sakura peered through to find who it really was. Hinata finally tugs away the curtain from the Haruno's hands, and turns off the water (she was ready to get out anyway). She immediately wraps her towel around herself, and hurriedly steps out, and Sakura seems to be running over the steps and hoops of how she could easily kill Hinata without getting caught. Or at least that's what Hinata's concluded looking at the face of her once potential friend.

Hinata, at that moment retracted any ill feelings she felt for Sakura having opened the curtain on her like that. She didn't know why, but it wasn't 'til that moment that she felt she'd actually done something wrong; and for the first time in a long time, without realizing it.

"Uh-Haruno...it-it sounds cliche, but...it's really not what it looks like." The words Hinata uttered seemed as effective as they would on a deaf man.

Hinata's stomach drops further hearing steps. She freezes for a moment, but reaches for the door. "Yo, are you finished in there? I-" The last thing Hinata saw was his shocked expression at seeing who was in the doorway, and Hinata slams it shut.

"Haruno, you should-I mean, the plumbing,err, the pipes-they're bad in my bathroom-"

The Uchiha speaks up. "Sakura, what are-" Hinata's hears where he's going with that sentence and mentally applauds him for pausing. "This is just incredibly bad timing and luck on our part. Come out and let the girl get dressed."

Hinata watches as a dangerously quiet Sakura breathes out with closed eyes.

She reopens them, and suddenly the two inch height difference is like a skyscraper and a ranch house. Hinata narrowed her eyes in without a second thought, but looks away just as soon, and Sakura takes her leave. She had to mediate the situation in order to avoid sudden conflict, and in Sakura's case she could understand why she would be angry if she were indeed jumping around to conclusions. Though when Hinata finally exited, she saw the two in sitting on the far side of the room relaxed. She rose an eyebrow at the two, and was stunned to hear this:

"Goodness, I'm sorry. How rude and weird of me to just stand there like that. I just-" She gave a light laugh. "Honestly, I'm startled to see you here so you could imagine I was trying to rationalize it myself without having asked a single question. For some reason, timing and luck just have it out for the two of us, don't you think? I-sheesh, this is too awkward. First you, then me." It was an awful attempt at a joke, but Hinata went with it, and offered a small smile.

"it's fine. I guess it's just one of those things that couldn't be helped." Sasuke snorts, and Hinata unsuccessfully holds back a smirk.

Sakura's smile falters.

..

The Plumber came later that evening to assess and diagnos the situation. It turns out the pipes were very out of date, and it's apparently been a wonder that it was still funstioning to that date. These sorts of problems wouldn't be found in regular dormitories primarily because one, this building was the oldest on campus being that it was an old inn bought by the founders. Two, the new buildings got regular replacemets and renovations unlike their building because until two weeks ago, only one person lived there, and even before that had been vacant for years. The program didn't have a great amunt of funds-Sasuke and hinata were basically a trial period. Investors who care about good repuatation want to see how they turn out before putting actual money into the system. The plumber said it would be possible to fix the pipes, but it would take some four-eight weeks given his packed schedule as well as the amount of time and effort it would cost. Given the place was so old, all the pipes were readily imbedded in many of the walls. In order to replace them, these walls would need to be destroyed, and built back the hell up. Tsunade, upon hearing this, immediately veto'd the idea.

So there was also the matter of the sanitation situation. Hinata's bedroom was connected quite intimately to her bathroom. Kakashi, being the mother hen he is, deemed her proximity to the water alone unsafe, and demanded a change of rooms. There were plenty in the dormitory among the four floors, but given the upper two floors were blocked off, and the downstairs floor rooms were used for storage, the only rooms left lay in the west and east wing of the second floor. We all know of the events in west wing (Hinata's domain), and while the east wing had larger rooms, there were also less, as in two room. Sasuke 's room, and the room that connected next to the bathroom in Jack&Jill style.

Either Sasuke was being totally nonchalant about the situation or he'd somehow been expert in containing his displeasure because as Hinata was trying to be keen on his feelings all Hinata sensed was an air of indifference. She clenched her jaw mighty hard trying to settle her newly packed things in her new room. It was basically the exact same as Sasuke's despite his decor and such. She had to say, she would've preferred him to be an asshole about the whole situation. It would've felt less like a favor. All he did was lock the bathroom, and retire to his bed early without a word. Even worse than being defeated by an enemy is coming to them for aid. And now this is like a debt she'd be repaying twice over and feeling more and more awkward about it each time. She certainly lived with him now, no which way around that.

..

...

..

It was the next morning, and Hinata awoke with a jolt as soon as her eyes crept open at her unfamiliar surroundings. The same had happened with her first room. It took her five days to get newly accustomed to sleeping in actual bed. She'd gotten used to sleeping in loud places or even outdoor areas. A comfortable bed had been somewhat foreign to her for a time. Now, she had this new luxurious room to get comfortable in. Hinata however, decided these were in fact good problems.

 _Double sink,_ Hinata rejoiced silently entering the bathroom, but didn't even think to peer to the right towards her colleague's unopened door. She was in no mood to face him, and as if she'd know how. She owed him big.

Not that she was in any particular way excited about the situation-he just knew how to not make things worse, and for that small feat, she considered herself...well, grateful is a strong word, she supposed. That would include having a tolerable attitude of the Uchiha which she did not.

Hinata was sure to finish getting ready before the Uchiha had even stirred from his sleep. After slipping on some black jeans, a plain grey jersey top, and a grey baseball cap, she was downstairs petting Zeus trying to understand why he never listened to a single command of hers even though he was said to be a fine K-9.

"He primarily understands Portugese and some german." His voice spooked her. She turns to him, he was wearing a baseball cap like her although his was turned backwards. His forehead was very much visible, and Hinata wondered if it'd be as weird for others to see her forehead with how thick her bangs were as it was him.

Hinata nods. "Ahh, german I could understand, but why Porugese?" She asks.

It was very early in the morining, but it was almost pitch black. All she can see is his silhoutte stretching its limbs, and relaxing. "Imported from Brazil. I don't know much after that." He touches the bridge of his nose, and she can see him wince

She really did a number on him yesterday, and suddenly a most unpleasant thought crossed her mind: to apologize. She tries not to shudder, but she had nothing left to offer in terms of repayment. Sasuke was clearly by no means dumb so she couldn't help him with studies, and honestly her mind was her best and only tool.

As they walk out the door, Hinata sighs,"I-" He turns to her confused as Hinata clears her throat trying her hardest to keep her eyes from darting around him. "I should thank you for yesterday. You handled the situation more maturely than I would've suspected you would," She could feel him narrowing his gaze at her. This sort of exchange was might foreign between the two. "I should also apologize for yesterday. I regret having harmed such...angular features."

Sasuke is quiet for a moment to Hinata's surprise. She was sure he'd be basking in it was very early in the morining, but it was almost pitch black. All she can see is his silhoutte stretching its limbs, and relaxing. Has he just yawned at her apology? he rolls her jaw. "Angular...is this your way of calling me handsome?"

Hinata gives a low hum as she trudges ahead of him. His long legs caught up to her in no time. "So is leaping to conclusions just another hobby here, or should I seriously consider switching jargon?" She asks no one in particular.

"I'd bank on the former to be honest, but on the subject of your most startling apology," Hinata turns to him. "I'll consider forgiving you." He finishes

* * *

The end of the school day was by no means welcome for Hinata. Because after a long day of avoiding the stares, ignoring the rumors, avoiding people, and all while trying to a competent student, she had to help set up for the big soccer game.

Hinata nearly sprints to her locker after the last bell rings signalling the end of school so she'd be out of sight before the halls got flooded. Of course, this was a feat only possible of being defeated had she actually ran. That, obviously, would just draw more unwanted attention. Her locker at this point was still crowded, but what worsened the situation was seeing who was standing at her locker.

A girl with firey red hair and glasses lifts herself from Hinata's locker, sly smile gracing her rosy lips. Hinata racked her brain trying to remember her name. "My, Hinata, you look more ravishing than usual." She says looking her up and down, and Hinata suddenly identifies her as Karin Uzumaki. She was a very distant cousin/family friend of Naruto Uzumaki. She was also well-known for having put strain after strain on Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, and therefore was known as one of Sakura's enemies. She recalled hearing /karin to be a known bisexual making the firey haired girl's gaze all the more uncomfortable. In addition to Sakura, in the events leading up to the mini triangle clash, many others who supported the Queen B hated Karin as well. Although, Karin had a bit of her own sympathizers to counter Sakura "attacks". Albeit, apparently the two were somehow on the same cheerleading squad. Sakura apparently doesn't have the power to kick her off for personal reasons.

Hinata tries to slip past her, but a persistent Karin leans back down on the locker. "Excuse me, but I have a busy day ahead of me. I must be going." Hinata explains.

"No worries, this'll just take a sec'."

Hinata bites the inside of her cheek annoyed. "How could I be of help?"

"You've got it terribly wrong, Hun. I'm here to help you." Karin starts leaning in. Hinata instinctively takes a step backward.

Hinata's brow banks in the middle with confusion. "What do you mean?" She asks suspicious. She hadn't forgot the girl's rude introduction on her first day. Now, all of a sudden she wants to help her? It's like she was asking to pick her up while kicking her down.

"I know your secret now." She grins as Hinata's thoughts are sent into a frenzy. That statement could mean, many, _many_ things.

Hinata tries to proceed calmly. "Do you now? Please, explain."

Karin lifts herself off Hinata's locker again seeing she now had her full attention. "I never imagined Sasuke would get a roommate, and if I'd known a girl was legible to live in the same space as him, I'd've requested long ago. Guess you're lucky."

Hinata lets out a small huff of air trying to feign some sort of distress-in reality she was relieved. "Okay, you got me. But how does this help me?"

"Call me a creep, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on a certain conversation with my two good friends Sakura and Ino. Seems there's plumbing problems in the dormitory, from what I heard at least. You're a clever one-fooling the Uchiha like that. So much so you got in his room and shower in less than twenty minutes. You're kind of a genius at this."

Hinata glances to the side at her accusation; the girl was talking utter bullshit. "Uh...it wasn't anything l-"

"Nothing like that? I figured, but I'm just making fun. You strike me as someone who takes things too seriously." She says the end with contempt, and her eyes convey it well. "In any case, down to the real issue. I've come to warn you, as a fellow Sakura-despiser. Whatever apology slash explanation, you may've gave that girl, It's null. You're a target now, and while everyone doesn't know the reason why, but everyone will be watching you closely especially around the Uchiha."

Hinata exhales. She had a mind that Sakura hadn't exactly fully accepted the apology yesterday, but she supposed with time she would get over it. This claim, however, introduced a completely different route. "Not that I'm a 'fellow' despiser, but why would you help me?"

"For my own benefit, of course." Karin answers quite bluntly. Evidently, this makes Hinata relax a bit around her. "Tonight's party, which I'm assuming you're going to, stay on the look out. I don't think Sakura would plan something this last minute just to humiliate you, but stay out of her way. I suppose deep down, she's something of a decent person, in a sense-to me anyways...kind of," She almost shudders. "but an enemy is something she won't overlook." Hinata nods trying to suppress a chuckle. Karin was talking like she was an old defeated and handicapped warrior from a battle years prior..

Hinata, wanting to cut this conversation short, expresses her gratitude before scurrying out the building.

..

...

"No, but really? Really? Bad pipes? That's remarkable luck on her part." Tenten laughs tossing the volleyball up in the air while lying down on a locker room bench. Volleyball practice was cancelled due to the set up for soccer. Audiences got so big, they filmed it so people could watch inside the gym sometimes. This game would certainly be one of those games given they'd be playing Suna today.

"Luck? This is detrimental. At this rate, the stress will have my skin flaring within two days." Sakura lets out an exhausted sigh, and Tenten sits up.

"Then don't stress. You've got better things to worry about."

"Thank you, Tenten," Ino interjects adjusting her skirt. "it's what I been telling her all day, but no-'life sucks'. Like damn, you give me a headache, bitch. Either get over it or teach her a lesson-your backwardness is driving me insane too."

Sakura rolls her eyes though she knew they were right. She just didn't know what to do.

"In all honesty, you could lie to yourself as well. Say 'they both have dark hair-they may as well be siblings' and call it a day."

Ino rebuts immediately. "That's complacency, Ten. She has to do something to set things straight."

"What's there to set straight? I think Sakura just has to get used to the fact that Sasuke lives with a girl now. Plus, things could be way worse-for instance, she could be prettier than you, and from what I heard she's a long way off." Tenten says casually tossing her ball in the air.

Ino nods thoughtfully and looks at Sakura for a response. After realizing she would get none, Ino finally speaks up. "So are you just gonna sit and sulk or..."

"I'm trying to figure out what I should do. You're both right."

Tenten continues setting the bal to herself. "You could try to set her up with some other guy to fully get her attention off Sasuke. But that-'

Ino smirks. Truly, Ten was a genius without knowing it. "Could work. She's closest with Naruto after all." Her smirk grew into a devilish grin.

Sakura looks up rather heatedly. "No way." The pinkette protests without thinking. Tenten and Ino look on in confusion. "I mean, Shikamaru could be a candidate as well."

Ino rose a brow at this. "You know just as well as I Shikimaru would se through whatever plan we devise in an instant. Naruto is so much easier to manipulate."

"Very true, very true." Tenten agrees. "but it'd be hard to actually get them together. Naruto has just as many pursuers as Sasuke once did."

"We don't have to get them together. Just make her fall in love with him. It's a piece of cake. Girls fall in love for fun for fuck's sake. Plus, this is Naruto. In the end, everyone loves Naruto."

"Very true, once again." Tenten tosses the ball in the air again.

"For now, let's just get to the gym. We have to rehearse our numbers." Sakura heads toward the door. Ino has a mind to delve further into Sakura's reservations, but decides against it. Her intervention would most likely confuse the girl more than she already is.

..

5 o'clock rolled around rather quickly, and the soccer team was finishing gearing up.

"Yo Sasuke, you sure you all good for the game today?" Suigetsu asks as he puts on one of his shin guards.

Sasuke sighs. "Shut up. Don't give her that much credit."

Suigetsu gives a soft laugh, "I'm not the one handing out the credit, your nose is."

Sasuke lifts his leg and does a 180 turn to kick him in the side. "I said shut up." He shoves his cleat further into Suigetsu's rib.

He hisses. "Fuck! _Okay._ " He pushes Sasuke's foot from him careful not to push too hard. "I'd break your foot right now if it weren't for our game."

"That'd be assuming you _could_." Sasuke taunts.

"Are you giving me permission to try?"

"That's enough, you guys. Save it for our opponents." Naruto says stepping in between them. "We're up against Suna today-they're the reason we're second in the nation and not first. The last thing we need is our starting striker and best goal keeper getting injured. By _each other._ "

Sasuke finished lacing his cleats without a word. This was among the few instances Sasuke allowed his idiot friend to lecture him. Naruto was a more than formidable midfielder and striker as well as a capable co-captain. Just as Sasuke was outstanding in nearly all positions (besides captain-he failed miserably at that). His ball literacy in the game was equally matched with Sasuke's if not better. On the field, their rivalry was fueled beyond imagination increasing both of their skills for the need to surpass the other.

"I guess that's the captain for you." Suigetsu says smug. He slips on his jersey. "I'll make every pass count."

Sasuke throws on his bright neon green and black jersey before stretching out his gloves. He ties his green bandana across his head. "No need to worry, Moron. Nothing's getting past me."

As the team continued their warm up, their opponents made their debut.

"Tch, look at who's arrived." Suigetsu says foot on the ball. Sasuke relaxes from his crouched position, and he along with the rest of the team watch as the other team walks onto their field.

.

Sweat dripped from Sasuke's temple as he crouched in a ready position. Suna had the ball first, and that Gaara kid who played right striker would certainly make it up the field close enough to attempt a goal on him. He was the only player to have made a goal on him in a penalty kick. And amongst the two ever to have scored on him in an actual game. He and Naruto.

The thought of it sent his nerves alight, but he'd be the first to admit, the thought was as anxiety-inducing as it was exciting. Standing on equal ground with someone is not something Sasuke has the opportunity to do often.

...

The ticket stand was a bit of an awkward job on Hinata. Some students came to her hesitantly as if she'd bite otherwise. They'd whisper to each other, very audibly she'd mention, before coming to her, and smiling like she were from out of this world (though she supposed she technically was). Her eye twitched-their hesitance was making her lose patience. Ticket vending is supposed to be a fast process.

"My, my, they really got you working over here." Hinata's eyes widen at the familiarity of the voice. She turns to find a smirking Temari.

Hinata didn't hold back her surprised smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Had to see what type of shenanigans you've been up to, and my brother's playing this game-but that's besides the point." She splits open her candy. "So, spill."

Hinata immediately dodges that question. "Oh, Gaara'll be here? He did mention he's into sports." She says grabbing Temari's ticket and breaking off the useless part.

"Yep, almost as much as he's into you or was anyway."

Hinata's mouth made a frown. "Yikes."

"It's no joke, I'm surprised he didn't legit pursue it."

"Maybe because we've only talked like... twice? Maybe-ish, and that's pushing it. Plus, I was a straight mess all that time ago. Pixie haircut and everything."

Temari laughs at the image. "I liked your hair back then. And Gaara hardly talks so I'd say that's a pretty good indication."

"That's funny, I think the last good indication I saw of him 'talking' to someone his tongue was also down their throat so...I mean unless I got the definition wrong or something..."

Temari chuckles. "Oh I remember that. Hey I never said a word about his actions. It's not like that was his girlfriend, at least I think anyway."

Hinata is even less impressed. "No thanks-if it's true I'll have to reject, sounds too familiar to guys I'd rather steer clear of." She tugs on the back of her baseball cap to tighten it, and catch falling hairs. it also served as a way for people to not see her infamous eyes.

She gives a semi-nervous-laugh. "So then maybe I'm wrong about-"

"Look who it is-charity case." Someone had said as well other insults but she ignored them; her energy to feel disdain was already spent and committed.

Temari stepped to the kid arms crossed with an intimdating stare Hinata couldn't see from her position. "Wanna say that again?" Apparently they didn't or at least not to a grown woman like Temari. It was more than enough to scare the group away. "I'm surprised they talk to you like that. I see you've let to unleash your wrath."

Hinata shrugged."Not that I intend to," She pauses to herself realizing she admitted to even having one. "but lots of them seem to, I guess keep away from me already. It's weird 'cause I don't think I've done anything to entail it; I talked to like less than ten people since coming here. Everyone here is just bored."

The gate closes signalling the end of accepting entrants, and Hinata leans against the bleachers. "I think I get it now. How this whole program works. They work you so much you don't even have time to make bad decisions. Even though it's an infuriating mess, it's so geniusly simple I'm insulted." Hinata says before sipping her own water.

Temari nods. "To expect anything less of Kakashi is to play yourself."

Hinata turns to her. "How do you know them anyway."

"Hm? Oh, I did say not to ask back then, didn't I? I went to this school before my dad kicked me out." Temari leans back reminscing. "Freshman year," She drags out the sigh as if telling the story with those two words. "Yeah, that was a tough one." Hinata nodded as the tone of her voice said not to investigate further. She didn't know much about Temari to begin with, and Hinata could probably say the same about her.

"But look at you, in high school, _real_ high school." Temari says.

"Hardly. All I do is fucking work and get ridiculed." She says taking another sip.

Temari chuckles covering her mouth. "If only these kids knew who they were dealing wit-"

"Hm, Oshiro? Didn't expect to see you here." Hinata looks up at a hazy Shikamaru. "And with a friend no less." He sits down to the open seat next to the girls, and takes a bag pretzels from Hinata's box. "Thanks."

"Friend of yours?" Temari asks looking him up and down.

Hinata shrugs. "Not re-"

Shikimaru raises his head with a lazy smirk holding out a hand at the blonde. "Shikimaru Nara. Best friend out of two of Oshiro."

Hinata snorts. friends? Two? Best? "Not sure who the second one is, but consider it out of three. And I'll have to take in to review your claim as 'best'." Temari informs him, arms still crossed.

Shikimaru nods as his hand falls. "Ah, my mistake. I was just tryin' to look good." He leans back in his seat, and his jacket opens slightly. Hinata catches a whiff of something sour like cat piss and strong smelling kale.

Temari ignored him, and Hinata looked at him amused. "Are you smacked?"

"Very much...like..." There was a long pause as he gathered himself-so long that Hinata nearly thought he'd dozed off. "I'm fucking off it," He answered, and Hinata could confirm with the red hazy look in his eyes. "Damn, my bad, I shoulda asked you to come along. Next time though for sure, and bring the blonde. So what's your name anyway?"

Temari continued ignoring him, and Hinata's mouth broke into a small grin. "It's Temari. With an 'i'." Temari glares at her, and Hinata shrugs. It's about time she sent some payback her way for forcing her into this school. Besides, sharing her name with a decent guy like Shikamaru was hardly revenge.

Shikimaru leans back and rubs his stubble. "Temari with an _i._ I hope I remember that when I sober up."

Hinata rose a brow at him; albeit he was high his interest in her friend was made very obvious. "I won't tell you again later."

"In that case my only option is to remember. Speaking of remembering, after the game, Oshiro, Ino's place. Your first ACK club function happening at her place but I'm sure you knew that."

Hinata looks at him confused. She knew a bakery club function would be happening, but an ACK function? Clearly the drugs were taking its toll. "You mean Bakery Club?"

Shikimaru groans annoyed but she couldn't tell if it were at her or himself. "We say Bakery club in school or when we're around administrators or sometimes just in public as a precautionary measure. In reality, it's A.C.K."

Hinata blinks confused, and Temari looks between the two suddenly interested. "So you're in a club now too? Making baked goods and shit? Sheesh, you've really made a 180 at this school-"

"It stands for Academy of Codeine Konoha." Shikimaru says nonchalant. Temari laughs understanding immediately, and before Hinata can react the whistle is blown as Sunakagure immediately heads up the field.

Already a couple minutes into the game, and Hinata could see nothing but intensity flashing before her eyes. Naruto being his loud , obnoxious and...loud self was a surprisingly...quiet sort of player. His movements were hard to read though efficient as well-everything he did seemed to have purpose, and the way he handled the ball...you had no idea what he would do next. Hinata tried to figure out some sort of pattern in his fluidness and could find none. Though looking at his method of play, she saw (being the midfielder he is) he had no attack, but acted as the defense within the offense. He maintained the possession of the ball until the time was fit to give it away, or so she was assuming. Just when she thought the ball would go through the very obvious and apparent opening between the opponent's legs, he'd suddenly passed it across the field to the next striker at Suigetsu who was unsurprisingly powerful in his method of attack. He was a very showy player; Hinata knew he was a ball of sheer talent, and strength. His rainbow kick was flawless-Hinata noticed he had very good aim and timing. He didn't miss a single pass he'd made to himself-which is essentially what a rainbow kick is. His ball handling skills were so intricate Hinata herself couldn't imagine getting past that. That is until the opponents monster striker had suddenly come from nowhere playing formidable three on one defense against him with his other teammates. Suigetsu broke away from them, but the red head was persistent. Hinata's eyes widen at what happen next-he 'd somehow anticipated Suigetsu's next move and in doing so, gave himself the best advantage he could by successfully reaching in for the ball before Suigetsu, making him trip. Their bodies collide, but the red head has better footing, and continues upfield as Suigetsu barely catches his self.

Temari laughs covering her mouth with a fist as the crowd boos. "That Gaara has no mercy. I suppose it's my fault though. I taught him everything he knows."

Hinata is taken aback at the sudden realization that that no.11 is indeed Gaara. He'd moved into the campus of his school leading up to freshman year. While all she could see from here was how tall he'd gotten, she knew he'd certainly matured since then.

"You're familair with that Sabaku kid?" Shikamaru asks.

"Well, he is her brother. Me, personally not so much."

That very Gaara who used to be scrawny and shorter than her, had certainly been eating and exercising well seeing how he made his way up the field in less than twelve seconds whilst handling a ball, and moving past defenders. In fact, he'd made it past Naruto, as well as one, two...three... _defenders_ (only four allowed per team on a field).

The crowd on the other side which she now realized were Suna students, rose in excitement as did her student section. From the mutters around her she could tell this was no regular face off between striker and goal keeper.

"Tch, so that's the guy my kid brother often whines about." Temari says getting up as well. She continues seeing Hinata's confused face. "That kid, I forget his name. Seems to always block his shots. He says it gives him an 'exhilarating fire I've never known' type shit. It makes him rather poetic."

Hinata looks as he makes his way finally past the fourth defender who'd been put on his knees. Both crowds are going wild, and at this moment Hinata recognizes the goal-keeper. The mixture of neon green and black bandana tied to the width of his forehead made him unrecogonizible. Bright colors don't suit him, she decided.

"Uchiha." It came out of her mouth involuntarily, but Temari confirmed him to be who she was speaking of.

Gaara comes raging in with Naruto on his tail with the two fallen defenders. Naruto goes in for a slide tackle, but this is that point in sports where a tenth, a hundreth, a thousandth, of a second or meter are extremely crucial because if Naruto had been that much closer or faster, that powerful demon off-spring of a kick wouldn't have been launched. Hinata was surprised to feel sudden grief for the team. A kick that fast and with that much force-well, it's only physics that Sasuke wouldn't be able to-

Hinata stood berated in awe as her student section cheered wildly with joy and pride. Sasuke stopped the ball.

..

"Aw, I hate that Sabaku kid. He's like Naruto on steroids." Suigetsu says leaning back on the bench. "Playing every position with a one-tracked mind."

Naruto laughs at this as he takes off his shirt. He washes his dry mouth down with some water though it inevitably falls on his bare chest. A student section full of girls goes wild. "Yeah. He is crazy. What's really surprising is his stamina. He doesn't stop to even avoid defenders."

"That's because he's a quick thinker." Sasuke says, face draped by a towel. "He's no lucky bastard like Suigetsu."

"I'd love to engage in that argument, Sasuke, but short skirts and spanks are calling my name." He says, and soon enough the commentator announces the just as renowned cheerleading squad. At this Sasuke takes a peak from his towel.

About forty girls run through a large paper poster flipping excitedy and exuding school spirit. Hinata and Temari shift away for a moment as the crowds get overly excited. Shikamaru waves a fallen cheer pom from the stand with empty cheerfulness. And continues to snack into his preztels.

"If i didn't know better, I'd say a lot of people are here for the half-time show." Temari comments looking at some very excited student sections. The music comes on, and the squad immerses themselves in the rhythm hitting every beat, and executing every jump and flip with superior grace.

"This school really is top-notch." Hinata finds herself muttering. Shikamrau nods in agreement. "Well of course, where else would rich people send their children? Public school?"

Hinata sighs as she crossed her arms. "You've got a point."

"So why aren't you on the cheerleading team?" Temari asks out of the blue.

"I dunno. I think I'm just one of those people who prefers their neck intact." Hinata says side glancing at her.

"You're cut out for a sport. I'm sure Kakshi will cut you some slack if you get really involved in something."

Hinata shrugs, but still gives her weird look. "Maybe, but cheerleading is like-extreme. Not to forget, I'd be lucky to make manager with the way they train and select people. There also some people who are already deep down that alley that I supposed to avoid."

"Low self-confidence and cheerleaders having outs for you-I think high school suits you nicely after all. I feel like I'm watching this years best classic high school flick." Temari jokes, and Hinata sulks hearing how accurate she is.

"I think I'll certainly try out for something though."

The performance ended after six girls did an exhausting amount of somersaults and flips in opposite directions of each other as the rest of the squad finished their last move. it was stunning to see, Hinata would admit, but to become apart of that sort of thing seemed utterly ridiculous.

The game started, and it was as though there hadn't even been a break as the flow intensity surged back within seconds. One thing that was indeed different though was the formations. The teams were a bit more organized, and Hinata concluded it was because they each had a better feel for each's opponent. For instance, Suigetsu played just careful enough that even Gaara didn't try another risky move to swoop in and make a steal. In fact Suigetsu adjusted so well that he was able to make it past three defenders racing the last one to the goal. Hinata could see his sharp teeth breaking through a shiny predatory grin from the seat she sat in, he was truly enjoying himself. The last defender surrendered any attempt thereafter this one to stop Suigetsu as he went in for a slide tackle. Both the Suna and Konoha crowd went wild when he, somehow-either deliberately or by chance-rainbowed the ball above his head and out of the defenders reach and just far enough in front of him that it was a nice clean set up for a kick. Arm outstretched, he took aim, but surprisingly the goal-keeper kept calm. Though not as powerful or fast as Gaara's Suigetsu's kick was an awesome thing to look at, and Hinata couldn't help but imagine the amount of pain she'd be going through if she were the one on the goal-keepers shoes.

The end of the game finally rolled around, and exhaustion had spread amongst both teams. However, a strange need to keep playing was prevalent on both teams. The whistle was blown, and score was 0-0. She couldnt understand it, but the air was thick a tension that could only be severed with an actual victory.

"Nara, why...what's wrong these guys?" She asks unsure of how to phrase it.

"Call it a longstanding rivalry. The two played many practice games like this one where neither came out on top exactly, and it wasn't 'til the national championship when they met again that SUnakagure finally beat us because of that friend of yours. 1-zip. I think they'll always hate each other, but respectfully so. They're the only ones who ever give them a hard time like this."

Hinata nods in understanding. Things like competition were some of the things she understood down to her very core-it'd been driven into her as a child, and even now plagued her mind.

"Well, now that the game's over, party time."

* * *

Apparently, the whole idea of hosting parties in the first place, according to the Bakery Club, or ACK as they're better known was for the mere idea of profit, a good time, and a title. Shikamaru broke it down as he dragged Hinata from the school after cleaning up a bit to his car where they'd started towards 7/11 saying Ino wouldn't even be at her house if they left immediately, and even so would kill him if he arrived before she were dressed and presentable which in itself took another hour. Hiata wasn't at all keen on the thought of being of driven by someone as high as he was, but he assured her it was fine. He said, it's when a person gets drunk is when she should really be afraid. Besides, he'd made it the game high, hadn't he? The profit emerged from the traditional line of parties, guys 25$ girls 10$. back when they first started, prices for guys were way lower and were free for girls because you can't start off a business that way. In the business world, there are plenty of places to get the same product. What makes yours different?-is the million dollar question. Therefore, trial periods are a must. How is the consumer gonna respond- these were basic business practices.

"Or at least that's what my dad tells me." He explains taking a long hit. He decided to roll another joint. "In terms of making your product different. We have competition." He delves further into the process of the 'balery' business. There were edibles or straight weed pastries (how they got their cover up name) which Hinata would most certainly see at the party. If she doesn't want any, don't eat anything he advised. There were the drinks-mainly lean, but activist was popular too.

"You'll become more familiar going on ahead. But it's all about how is this different from a college party or other top-notch stoner slash pothead schools." He Then explains the Holy trinity of stoner schools. This is where he further explains the title he mentioned before. There were about five high schools that were gunning for this title, and twleve top universities and a couple lower ones in the area as well. The five high schools were Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa. It started out as a stupid pointless competition amongst rich youngsters who were bored, but soon everyone's interest was flamed. It became a huge contest that each school became richly involved in. In the event, this side of the country probably had the absolute best parties most have ever seen.

"Essentially to say a 'good time' is an understatement."

Hinata inhales, taking a hit. "I'm not much of a party person."

"I'm not really either. But you'll get paid handsomely with us." Shikamaru adds, and offers her another intake. She takes the joint, but not before looking at him suspiciously after hearing his offer. "We currently rank sixth among the rest of the schools. The other high schools are out for us. I need an observational eye like yours to make sure nothing detrimental happens. They don't know you yet so that's to our advantage."

Hinata takes an L not sure how to answer. "I mean I'm sure I'll do it anyway, but I'm struggling to believe I'll be of much help."

"Eh, you might be right. Maybe I just needed an excuse to be close to the attractive new girl that smokes almost as much as me." He says releasing gas as he spoke. Hinata tilits her head at him in suspicion.

"Well, you decide. Which is more believable."

...

...

...

They finally pulled up, but as they did there were already cars parked out in Ino's humungous driveway. In fact Ino's whole house was a spectacle to be in awe of. The large white house had at least three floors, and was stretched upon a plot of land that of high altitude. She hadn't noticed it when they driving, but the house stood in close proximity to a cliff that oversaw the city. It was a beautiful view, although it was fenced up. going into the back she saw a huge pull that was already full of people. In fact, the illusion that there weren't many people there yet had been just that. Her nose was invaded by a combination of unique smells of different foods, liquor and of course drugs.

Ino wasn't kidding about not knowing most the people here. Some certainly looked more mature than others. Hinata would take a lucky guess, and suppose they were from the other colleges. Shikamaru took her inside, and at this point she started to feel like a real outsider. Many people greeted him, and ultimately ignored her. She felt awkward about it especially when they engaged in mini conversations as Hinata stood there waiting on him. She didn't like having to do so, but it was that or get totally lost in this sea of people for the whole night. The damn guy was her ride as well.

Hinata found out they'd arrived at the peak of the party, and the music began to get severely louder, and hipper. She herself couldn't help but smile at the amount of excitement blowing through the air. At this point Shikamaru took her to the punch table, and poured a cup of-well she had no idea what was in that-and took a small sip of it, before nodding to himself, pouring more, and offering it to her.

Hinata took the cup, but doesn't drink immediately. "What do you want me to do?" She asks screaming over the music. After going back and forth with him for thirty seconds about what she initially said, he responds.

"Today's your first day on the job. So just get comfortable and acquainted with the atmosphere. Have fun." He says with a smirk, and is carried away by a girl making suggestive faces.

Hinata blinks as she stares at the cup.

 _Fun?_

..

...

* * *

A/N: WOOHooo! Another chapter down, and with more character and plot development! Lol.

So, a good amount happened this chapter, is Hinata gonna drink from the cup, what is Sakura gone do about Hinata, and is that a little ShikaTem I put in there? Uh, yes it is, the only couple in Naruto I shipped hard for and actually prevailed lol (although I do somewhat like Naruhina...somewhat)

So yeah...tell me what you guys think.

 _To Anon: Yeah, you knew she had a key before I even wrote it. Nice guess._

 _To Guest: Really? That's so flattering, I think there are a bunch of other good Sasuhina fics out right now._

Review, favorite, follow, all that good shit _._

'Til next chap.

P.S: For next chap not sure if I should make it Friday Night Part 2, or something more... _saucy_ i dunno, let me know in the review section.

Peace B)


	5. Friday Night Part 2

A/N: Hey readers! Thanks for all the reviews, and favs/follows they are very encouraging, and continue to inspire me to keep up with my fic. Honestly they make my day. Before I continue though, I just have to say, I've been actively using my tumblr very recently, and I had zero idea that it had such awesome Sasuhina pics, and blogs like...it made me fall in love with the ship and fandom even more (if that's even possible lol). Like we deadass the shit guys, just gotta let yall know that. Three words:

 _Ship, Ship, Ship!_

Lol anyways let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was officially frustrated. He'd been searching for Sakura since he arrived, and turned up completely clueless and worst of all-totally sober. He couldn't even find Ino-master of the ceremony and owner of the house, and as if he could name another one of her friends. He didn't bother with his cell-at a party like this, it's good as dead. He was very much set on finding her. Why? Well, let's address the first mistake Sasuke made: allowing Sakura to match duffel bags with him. In doing so, he made his second mistake earlier today. He put his bowl (a neat stoner device) in Sakura's bag when they headed back to his place right after the game first. He let her leave his place confident he hadn't mistaken the bag in the corner that he thought was his with the bag on the countertop in the kitchen. Knowing Sakura she might throw the thing away being that she wasn't at all familiar with things of that nature. The idea made him walk faster-where to? He had yet to figure out.

The thing with Sakura is-actually, to rid of any skepticism first, yes, Sasuke does feel a certain sentiment towards her that could be placed under the category of "feelings". By no means was it the 'L' word. But still, a vague sort of fondness all the same. So Why not make her officially his? The same reason a sheep might not enter the dragon's den knowing there's food inside awaiting him. What Sakura is looking for-it's just something Sasuke cannot provide. She wants him. _All_ of him, and not in the way one might expect. She wants all his secrets, his fears, to share in his sleepless nights, and for Sasuke that's just...in simple terms- _no_. He doesn't want the added sentiment; he's gone a very long time without it. In any case it'd be unfair to her as well. Sakura's looking for that epic amount of passion; he's seen it in her eyes, but when he downright rejected her feelings the year prior, her emerald orbs faltered. However, she cared just enough that she would suck up her objections and stick with whatever arrangements they already had. So they did just that, and Sasuke didn't think twice about the whole beneficial friendship they shared; she was a good fuck, intelligent and she'd matured in a way that Sasuke couldn't call her annoying anymore. Why not keep her around? He didn't notice the flaw in his thinking until recently. He'd given her hope, and out of a twisted feeling of pent up guilt for her he'd slightly overstepped his boundary, and played into her hand. After having realized his mistake, he didn't immediately back off. There wouldn't really _be_ a problem if she were another girl. However, even now, as he's losing patience looking for her, he's still devising a way to steadily break away from her without losing a good friend. As a friend, he didn't like how she would readily bend to his hand. Of course she was a stong back-boned woman, but she had an almost "unhealthy" weakness when it came to him. She even had the mind to say she'd never give up on him. As a result, for her own good, he did well not to stay close all the time.

"Yo, you found her yet or what? We bouta play some pool." Naruto says. Waiting with him was Kiba.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll catch up with you guys." He made his way closer into the heart of the house where most of the party was. Still, no where to be found. He hardly even recognized some of the people there.

Except for one.

"My, what are the odds?" Karin asks leaning over the countertop cleavage spilling only slightly. "What can I do for you?"

Sasuke sighs. This was a total last resort, but if he knew anything about girls, is that they watched each other more than guys did. Especially those they weren't too keen on. Keeping a tab on threats had to be Karin's specialty. "You haven't seen sakura, right?" He asks looking around her in the event flitting pink hair might pop up.

"I might have, but it'll cost ya." She says.

He deadpans immediately. "I'm not touching you."

She scoffs just as fast. "Please, as if I still want your kisses."

Sasuke gives her a look conveying how unconvinced he was, but still continues,"Then what do you want?"

Karin examines her nails as if bored. "I'm gonna need a fresh batch of edibles. Two dozen. Half off."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. That discount would come out of his pocket, but the way things were looking now, it'd be a miracle if he actually found Sakura on his own. "30%." He challenges.

"I'll make it 60, Uchiha. And boy isn't this party getting crowded. It's like walking through a maze-especially when you're dru-" She counters, and Sasuke's ticked, but finally obliges.

"Fine, 50%, dammit." Weighing the investment he put into the bowl, and the brownies, the bowl came out pricier, and it only made sense.

Karin smirks with satisfaction. "They're in of the upstairs bathrooms, but Ino put a lock on that whole wing. Not sure what they're doing, but they might not be down for awhile."

Sasuke eyes meet the back of his skull hearing upon hearing this. He may as well have waited idly for her to pop up. Karin gives a light chuckle. "Me, on the hand, well I'm actually free-"

"Not a chance." Sasuke exits the area.

...

...

...

Hinata stood in the middle of the room like a fish out of water. What an alien idea it was to her, to not be held back by burdensome things. Hinata had a world of worries to overstrech herself with, so why was she still standing here looking at an intoxicating liquid in her hand, and in the midst of people who had nothing to worry about? Hinata couldn't find a precise answer as her mind was was becoming rattled by the pounding music-she just knew a sip of this drink is all it take to not really care. As if it were something she could put off until the next day like it were another one of her chores. Because as strange as the whole thing felt, she couldn't deny to herself, that the situation was...inviting...in a superficial and worldly way. If regular eyes saw the sight, they may have thought something peculiar of it-seeing how everyone around her was drunk or high or both while being typical over privileged teens. Drastic and "out-of-character" as it may be, she would allow herself, just this once of course, to delve into-no, experience the world of the care-free.

Just as soon, a hand pushed her shoulder. "Damn Hinata, no wonder Sakura isn't trying to humiliate you. You've already done so yourself." Karin says condescending tone as she looked her up and down.

Hinata held back a smart comment immediately pulling herself from her daze. "What are you talking about?" She yelled above the speaker.

Karin groans to herself. "Thank goodness I decided to look around the party before drinking," Instantly Karin grabs the girl pulling her through the crowd of people. They open way for them, and Hinata is struggling against karin's grip. She was far stronger than she looked.

They end up in a quiet section of the house. Hinata doesn't even know what room to call it. She considered "living room", but she was sure that's the place she was just in last.

"Girl, you are more hopeless than you look." Karin starts letting her go finally.

Hinata rubs her wrist. "Pardon?" She looks at the red head, and she's sure confusion is written across her face as Karin gives an even deeper sigh. Hinata wonders just what the hell she was sighing about, she certainly didn't force the red-head to take her here.

"How many guys have even come on to you tonight? Two? One?" She asks contempt on her face. However the question is hardly processed in Hinata's ears. At this point, Hinata is wondering exactly, number 1, how she got forced into this odd and unsuspecting relationship, and number 2, when it started being okay for karin to talk to her like this.

"Helloo?" karin calls out.

Hinata sighs rolling her eyes. The only reason she would cooperate, she told herself, is because Hinata had no idea how to navigate through this house, or find Shikamaru. Karin, however, would surely have a good idea of both. "N...none." She finally said.

"Wow, a room full of drunk savages, and not even one found you appealing enough to harass," Karin smirks to herself, and Hinata was unsure of how to react. What exactly is this exchange right now? "Well surely it's because of your...everything. I'll fix you up, and all you have to do is drink your cup right after. Though, no need to worry. I'll be with you where it counts."

"Why?" Is the only question she could sputter out.

Karin giggles. "Why not? I thought you figured it out already, peasant, nobility have too much time on their hands." She crosses her arms looking at her. Though Hinata had a mind that karin had her own agenda up her sleeve no matter how "bored" she may be. "What are you wearing beneath that sweatshirt?"

Hinata touches the the neck opening of her oversized hoodie. "Spaghetti strap."

"Only?" She asks.

Hinata holds her chest. "Well obviously I have a bra under."

Karin nods. "Good, take it off."

Hinata almost leans forward as if to inquire if she heard right. Karin sighs. "I mean the hoodie, Genius. Like you need it anyway." Hinata rose an eyebrow at her empty rhetoric, but of course ignores it. She grabs the hem of it, but looks down hesitantly. Karin takes the cup she'd set down and offers it to her.

"Take a gulp, you'll feel better. It's pretty obvious you're new to this sort of thing."

Hinata smiled nervously, but opted to take off her sweatshirt instead. She was a bit weary of the contents in that cup knowing it was more than just straight alcohol. To begin with, Hinata was already not all that great with liquor, but for it to be laced? When Hinata said she wasn't party person, she meant it more because she didn't get invited to them more than she chooses not to go. It's for that reason that she does not drink alcohol-to her, being drunk alone is something only alcoholics do. Whereas being high alone is like watching a movie alone. Knowing this as she looks at the cup, she's sure one gulp will have her tripping and stumbling in no time.

Hinata braces her neck as she lifts up the hoodie. She doesn't remember wearing anything this nearly revealing in public since...well she doesn't remember wearing anything this revealing. Luckily everything above her navel wasn't as bad as below it. Besides her right shoulder, and semi-dry skin, she didn't look so bad.

"Hinata..." Karin stared at her mouth agape.

Hinata struggled to pull her left hand from her hoodie, and looked at the gaping red head with concern. "What is it?"

Karin squints at her as if she were dumb, and Hinata suddenly wonders if she is. What was she not getting? Suddenly Karin smirks. "I think this is gonna work." She says head nodding. "Alright now for this hair."

 _What's wrong with my hair?_ Hinata asks herself, but suddenly realizes in comparison to these sorts of folk, the lavishness of her shampoo and conditioner was...less than lavish. There was no mirror around for her to see, but Hinata could indeed feel the pulling and tugging of her strands. Hinata hasn't actually combed her hair in a very long time. She usually opted for braids like the one she just had in. Hinata feels her midnight blue strands fall around her neck and back.

Karin leans back impressed with herself. "You're something else, Hinata. All this potential in your attractiveness beneath your passionless self-how wasteful."

...

...

...

Sasuke lets out a laugh making his stomach twinge with pain. He, Kiba and Naruto were playing some stupid made up game with pool table, and in this stupid-made-up game with made up rules, he ensured himself of victory, and Naruto with continuous losses. Naruto takes another huge gulp from the now seeimgly tall cup of straight Bacardi.

"Shit! Sasuke, I'm definitely gonna win this one. I fucking..." he takes a gulp of air, and out comes a burp. His body slumps against his pool stick like as his balance depended on it. "I fucking...swear. I'm getting," he clears his throat. "I'm getting you back."

Kiba was too weak with laughter, slightly drunk himself. The addition of a clumsily drunk Naruto was too much for him to handle. "Fine, fine, I'll take a drink for him too then."

"No!" Naruto points a finger. "I need him to lose to me."

"You already lost the whole game, fool. Your cup is empty now. You're dead last." Sasuke says leaning against the table. Naruto wallows trying to make incomprehensible objections.

Kiba holds his stomach in laughter. "Aii, aii, let's get back to the party."

Sasuke chuckles at the sight of Naruto swinging from one mood to the next. His depressed and negative self was replaced by an enthusiastic party animal. He pumped a fist. "I second that!"

Sasuke pours a tall one, and swings his head back. He didn't usually let totally loose at huge parties like this one, but what the honest hell? Plus contrary to popular belief, Sasuke had one of lowest tolerances for alcohol amongst his friends. So After taking a full cup of Moet Hennessy, he was confident he had just enough spirituous substances in his system to get the right amount of fucked up.

.

Hinata, after drinking the from the cup, could indeed confirm her suspicions;it was no regular alcohol. Her heart beat was clashing with the bass of the music, and she bit her lip anxiously at herself. But, what exactly she was anxious for, she couldn't say. At this point Karin had told her to just go with it. Going by what she's being told, The only reason she was nervous at all, is because Hinata was thinking too hard about the situation. According to Karin, the formula for overcoming the anxiety-inducing effects is to use the pent up energy for fun.

At first Hinata had no idea what she meant; where's the room for fun in all this anxiety. Before Hinata knew it though, "Lockjaw" came on, and lyrics were finding its way from her mouth. Clearly, it was a fan favorite though as she wasn't the only singing. In fact most of the house was screaming those lyrics as loudly as they could just as well. The uniformity created a volume twice that of the stereo, and the excitement of it heightened.

"Woaah! Check out that rack," Naruto says hitting Sasuke. "That's a calm 10/10...wait a second... _wait_ just a minute. Is that Hinata?!" Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke glances over after the chorus recovering from his own laughs. He immediately gives him a weird look accompianied with a laugh. "Alright, Dobe, I think you need to slow down now." He says referring to the drink in his hand. That girl with the wavy long hair in the black jeans, and black toms, and black tank top with...well, a more than impressive chest, and-he did a slight double take. The girl was actually more than just a well-endowed chest. Well, in fact the more he studied her, even in his drunken state could see something delicious about her. Or rather _delectable._ Be it the angles and curves from her black shirt that shown through delightfully, or the way she seemed to be completely immersed in the music, both body and mind, he could never in a million years deny his attraction for her. But he was a "half-taken" man.

Although, still only half.

"Bro, I dunno if I'm super off it or what...but tell me which bitch in our school has a tattoo?!" Naruto laughing at the sudden realization himself. Sasuke feels the muscles in his face contort at the revelation.

He laughed to himself turning immediately away. "Oh...shit." He said to no one in particular, and Naruto is offering a suggestive smile. Even so, he couldn't guild himself into completely looking away. It was like when he was a child watching a scary movie covering his eyes, only to leave a tiny crevice open so he could satisfy his curiosity. In the end the damage had been done. Sasuke was currently expereiecing that. Although not completely expert given the song, the way she moved reminded him of smelling the aroma of freshly baked cookies from a distant room. His eyes couldn't help, but follow her movements. The alcohol made it no better, and in fact probably worsened his thoughts.

Hennessy was not a drink he could on his best day win his mind from. So in the end his mind succumbed to the allure disregarded, any misgivings, and was stuck to stealing glances; taking in all of her while trying his best to not approach her. His efforts to partition the amount he stared. went completely down the toilet when the song changed introducing a beat meant for wining. Sasuke shakes his head. He can't watch he decides, and surely, the reserved and politically correct Hinata he knew wouldn't feel comfortable enough to do something so provocative. Even so, Sasuke stared at his own cup, and wondered how much of exactly what she drank.

"So, I'm lookin' at three good situations right now," Naruto says over his shoulder. "Option A, the two brunettes over there from Kumo, nice ass-both of them. Option B, that college girl that really look like she know what she doin'-university girls be experienced y'know. And Option C," Hi hand motions at Hinata. "I dunno bro. She's a risk, but I'm feeling adventurous." Sasuke couldn't have said it any better. Soon the song for "Too Real" drops, and Karin along with a friend are next to her...like they were guiding her. And suddenly he knows for what. However, it was apparent to him, she didn't need much "help" at all. About this point there were a crowds of females synchronizing themselves with the music. Sasuke gulps seeing as she wasn't backing down. The sofa arm she had dancing on would no longer suffice. Her hands are placed on her knees, and suddenly beautiful things happen with her lower back, and behind. It's then that he realizes she wasn't what he assumed her to be. He'd mistaken her for someone scrawny and weak, but he stood corrected. He should've known from the moment she served that powerful ball to his face. She was toned, and by what he could see from the riding up of her camisole, hippy. She must've been seriously intoxicated as a wide grin soon appears on her face-he didn't know she was capable of that. Or contolling her hips in such an inviting manner. She rolled them according only to the beat, and stood up from her earlier stance where her waist followed the pattern of her hips as if one were after the other.

"Shit, adventure it is." Naruto is about to stumble towards Hinata, and just as soon Sasuke eyes capture something very enticing. She tilts her head into a something of a faded smile as she bit the entirety of her bottom lip. A perfect set of pearl whites graze her rosy bottom lip with a slow careful caress-he's sure she's unaware of how utterly seductive it was. If there's something Sasuke knew about himself, is that he was very particular about his women. In the event he found one he _was_ interested in, there would be no room for sharing. Though Naruto had made the decision first, and so Sasuke turns his away.

But there's just something about things you can't have...

Sasuke puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder halting him. "Better yet," Sasuke starts, and Naruto leans back to listen. "who said you can't have them all?"

Naruto squints to himself confused for a moment, but nods as if what he said made perfect sense. Sasuke continues. "You could go from option A, B, to C. As long as you're careful, they'll never know. Shit, they might not even mind." At this point, any sober person could see through his attempt-even Naruto. Though a drunk Naruto...

"Oh shit, that's...that's smart. Thanks man," He patted Sasuke on the back, and made his way over to the two brunettes.

Sasuke on the other hand, slowly made his way toward the blue-haired mystery he was struggling to believe was Hinata.

.

She was taking Shikamaru's advice, and be it the drugs or actuality, she was actually...having fun. Karin's quick fixes weren't just bad attitude and nonsense. Hinata had earned herself instant gratification from it. It would be impossible to not notice the stares, but she figured every person with a vagina was experiencing the same thing. That was until, she felt something ominous on her back. She might've been a little creeped to find it was the Uchiha had she not finished the cup of peculiar alcohol. However, she hardly acknowledged him.

Of course until he started approaching her. Currently her conscience/better judgement and inner self were on two completely different pages. However better judgement's voice was muffled by the effects of her drink and the pounding music. Meanwhile her inner self was in full throttle-empowered by her environment. Her inner self was so impaired it forgot or rather completely overlooked the Uchiha's ill behavior towards her, and saw only a tall male with dark hair she knew from school. A tall, attractive dark haired male. Hinata turned to herself at the thought. What is this adjective spilling from her narrative? Even in her challenged condition, she knew thinking something like that couldn't be right. She recently spoke to Ino how she could never find him attractive. She glances over at him again, and he's almost standing before her, and the thought was no fluke. He was immensely appealing, and the conversation she had with Ino yesterday makes its way into her thoughts again. So it would appear, the one way in which she could find him attractive would be through severe intoxication. Hinata nods to herself, and feels slightly better. She was just drunk and high-anyone might look attractive depending on the atmosphere and person.

"Interesting, I almost didn't recognize you from across the floor." His voice was just slightly slurred due to the alcohol.

Hinata doesn't respond immediately, or more precisely can't. For some reason her stomach is in her throat, and she was battling her nerves. They ambushed her as soon as the Uchiha arrived, and presently had the upper hand. Seeing how she couldn't dispel the this image of Sasuke in a good light, she was afraid of what she might attempt in this state. "Oh. I-I-" She clenches her jaw at herself. She wanted to blame her stutter on the liquor, however...

"What is this now? A troublesome stutter. You nervous?" He inquires, and his confidence irks her. Why did she have to be so flustered?

"What? What?" She drawls out. "Nervous? About what?" She questions trying to regain some balance in her words and mind. She could hardly conduct herself properly. "I meant to say, look who's...look who's staring now..." She says, and leaves to take a seat as her knees feel slightly weakened.

Sadly, the Uchiha joins her, and keeps distance out of the equation. His knee was touching hers, and there had to have been less than a centimeter of space between their arms. Hinata stares straight ahead as her inner self was running wild with excitement. Her better judgement was seething with anger, at Inner Her, the Uchiha, and Hinata's choice to drink such foreign substances.

"It'd be hard not to stare. When's the next time I'll see you do all that?." He says as he was sipping his cup.

"Not soon, is all I'ma say." She was still staring at their knees.

"You also look different," Sasuke starts, and Hinata peaks at him from through her bangs. "but still kinda ugly. But you're gettin' there, I'll give you that. How's an A for effort?"

And just like that, Hinata's nerves vanish with an icy finish. She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and gives the Uchiha a cold look. "'Ugly'? 'Getting there'? 'A for effort'? What expert charm-I'm almost swooning. Speaking of which, don't you have a girlfriend to entertain?"

Sasuke's smirk grew at her sarcasm before rolling his eyes. "That is what I make the ladies do. And Sakura has yet to be found or labeled as my girlfriend."

Hinata slowly looks at him. "I never mentioned Sakura." She covers her mischievous smirk as the Uchiha glowered with annoyance.

Sasuke huffs annoyed. "I never mentioned your opinion."

"And I'm positive that's not an opinion."

Hinata holds back a triumphant smirk before going back to ignoring the Uchiha. Of course, Sasuke would not take this or defeat so lightly. "You know what else I make the ladies do," Sasuke says, and Hinata decides she doesn't like the start of this sentences. It's also at this moment when she sees just how _close_ the two were talking to each other. the music was hammering, and they'd been basically whispering in each other's ears the whole time. The start to his revelation was enough to make Hinata shiver, and pull her knee back-though only slightly- but not enough for an intoxicated Hinata to completely back off. She was completely thrown off, however, when Sasuke made an incredibly bold move, and pushed his knee further into hers.

"I'm actually not sure I wanna hear this." Hinata says looking straight ahead.

"What do you wanna hear then?" Sasuke asks looking up at her from an angle complimentary to his features. A sober Hinata would've seen through the allure immediately, unimpressed and slightly insulted. But a drunk and high Hinata could only be disappointed in herself seeing how she could hardly rip herself from his gaze.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." She says holding her head. Somehow, her anxiousness returned, and her brain became very muddled.

"Okay, I'll rephrase the question. What do you want." His question came out more like a demand, and Hinata made the mistake of looking up. Suddenly Hinata is thinking back to the first time she laid eyes on them at the train station only this time, his gaze was smoldering, and focused only upon her. Again, she struggles to rip her eyes away from, and she shakes her head at him.

 _I'm not falling for that, Uchiha. I'm just not._

Sasuke grins. "Falling for what?"

Hinata's stomach sinks. She said that out loud? No matter, she supposes. She would make her boundaries known. "I-these attempts, okay. This...everything here right now, okay. I see what you're doing, and...and it's not effective." Inner her was slapping Hinata currently. Not just because she was trying to curve Sasuke (unsuccessfully of course) but also because she was accusing him of basically flirting (which she can't be sure he was even doing) to lying about it and saying it wasn't working on her when she was clearly caught in his trap like an insect on a spider web-she was vainly trying to her fight her way out of it. All of which she said in a basically non-coherent sentence, which to her misfortune, Sasuke somehow pieced together anyway.

Sasuke laughed to himself while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He glanced back at her. "Are you saying, that I'm trying to... _flirt_ with you?"

His tone of voice made Hinata freeze up. "No," She said it far too fast for it to be convincing, and tries again calmer. "...no, you misunderstand. Absolutely not." Hinata retracts her statement, and wishes she had a phone to keep her busy.

Sasuke rose a brow at her while considering this. "Hn, I guess I sorta was. I'm often called a flirt."

"Really? I had no idea. I could hardly tell." she says, and she herself was unsure if this was sarcasm or her trying to follow up with her lie.

Sasuke on the other hand, took offense. "So you're also saying I'm bad at this?"

Hinata's brain didn't fully process the question at first, and her eyebrows bank in confusion. However seeing the defensive look on his face she finds that she couldn't hold in her amusement, and she straightened her lenses. "I wouldn't know considering I thought we were just engaging," Hinata had to slow down, Her muddled brain coulsn't keep up with her clever mouth. "...in simple talk."

"So that's not at all why you were nervous the whole beginning?"

Hinata scoffs as she rolled her eyes. "Quit flattering yourself. I wasn't nervous."

Sasuke pauses from his cup, and sets it down with a wide smirk. "I never mentioned myself." His smirk only widens seeing her already rosy cheeks gush with color. She turns her head away, and he chuckles. And for Sasuke, just getting an eyeful of Hinata in her nervous glory was true satisfaction.

 _Shit,_ Hinata thinks to herself. She may as well have helped the spider wrap her in the cocoon at this point. Hinata thought she had a comeback, but her mind was so riddled that, "Fine. I felt nervous. I've had too much to drink and smoke or whatever."

"If you're still feeling nervous I'd say you haven't had enough," He puts the arm that had been brushing Hinata's around the space of the couch behind her. "So what's this gotta do with me?"

She turns to him with an attempted glare; he was having far too much fun for her amount of distress. Seeing how he responded with an intensely captivating gaze, she's sure she failed quite miserably at it though. So miserably in fact that his eyes relayed a certain...what? Were his eyes beckoning her? Her mind was confused, but somehow internally she'd successfully processed it, and Inner Her had decided it was mutual. Hinata's stomach churns, and looks straight ahead again. _What is this?_ She asks herself frantic. However the shock doesn't register with her body as she turns back to the Uchiha.

"Nothing." She asnwers curtly

"Nothing?" He asks , and she can smell the aroma of black liquor in his breath.

"Nothing." She states again with more confidence.

He grins. "Here then, take a sip every time you feel a little _nervous_." He says taunting her. "Honestly these things are great for nerves."

Hinata takes it knowing arguing with him would only worsen her situation. She was able to finally rip her eyes away from him, and pray he leave her alone. She would say it herself, but her mouth and her better judgement were going down two different paths. Her mouth was conspiring with her current enemy-her inner self. She was whispering ludicrous ideas and images into Hinata's psyche slowly and bit by bit winning over more and more of Hinata's person. Her inner self desperately wanted Hinata to make a move-say, put a hand on his leg or flat out stare at his lips. She unconciously bites her lip before taking a long sip of the liquor in the cup. It burned everything it touched on its way down to her stomach. She felt it settle like rainwater in a bucket.

"Feel better?"

Hinata honestly considers this, and could for a fact say, "Actually yes-" It's not until she looks at him that she understands why. She'd completely lost-Her Better Judgement was less than a whisper at this point. She returned Sasuke's stare, and it was particularly tempting, but she had nothing holding her baack now.

"Like they say, you're not you when you're sober."

She let out a small chuckle nodding. "That's actually clever." It really wasn't, her Better judgement is screaming atop its lungs, but it'd been placed in box, and the box had been thrown away.

Hinata wondered what it was-the crafty joke, the alluring smirk-no, it was they eyes. Of course, she being the poetic type would be swayed by the onyx orbs of his. In any case they were staring at each other. Hinata trying to figure out if the tension was one-sided or not, and she had a suspicion he might be doing the same. Her breath hitches at the base of her throat when he leans in just that much closer. Was she even okay with that?

In a word, _yes_.

.

"Ohhh, my god." Ino says to herself knowing Sakura was flipping out on the inside. This was utterly disastrous.

"How am I gonna get this stain out? I can't go like this to the party." Sakura had said. Which ultimately resulted in their showing up forty minutes later than intended. As the hostesses, whether everyone is drunk or not they had to be the most presentable. Plus, Sakura especially had someone to impress.

Ino walks down the stairs annoyed, grumbling. "Che, late to my own party. What sort of hostess am I?"

Sakura gives a guilty smile. "My bad, Ino."

She sighs. "No worries, I guess. I did choose to become your friend first." Ino fixes her dress. "Now to get drunk."

"Wait, we have to find Sasuke."

Ino turns to her with a frown. "Who's this ' _we_ ' you speak of? Is Sasuke _ours_?"

Sakura gives a low hum of displeasure, and Ino gives a righteous huff. "Then I'm going to drink. Plus you'll have a better chance of seeing him on the dancefloor."

Sakura follows in a most dejected style as they descend the stairs. She was right about the people. The amount currently in the room was incredible not that she wasn't used to it of course.

"Ino, I'm gonna look around for a bit." Sakura says, and Ino groans annoyed. This happened nearly all the time. She needs a best friend that wasn't bent on a guy who barely likes her, or only cared about exercise (i.e, Tenten).

"Whatever, girl." Ino walked away with a resolve to make damn sure she had her fair share of fun tonight. even if she had to do it alone; of course she could whistle to her school "friends", but they were just no fun. They only liked her because of the same reason everyone else liked-she made it that way.

Though she was surprsed at her luck to finally find a familiar face. She was neither friend nor foe, but she certainly had an air of novelty around her being that she was not only new to their school, but the whole club as well.

"Hinata! Thank goodness!" Ino pours herself a cup before leaning on the table Hinata was at. "-I thought my night was over before it even began. So what have you-" Ino cuts herself short as her eyes take in the blue-haired girl's appearance. She certainly changed things up although on paper, everything she changed was rather minor. Her hair was out, she wasn't wearing a hoodie, and that was about it. Even her glasses were still on.

"Wow, Hinata. Don't you look...different."

Hinata grabs a strand of hair from her shoulder before filpping it away from her. "I've been getting that..." She replies.

"Yeah, but it's like...'attractive' different, you know what I mean." Ino sends her a sly smile to which Hinata turns away from. Everything seemed to have an effect on her at this point.

"I suppose." She said still feeling flustered.

Ino gives her a pointed look, and stares deeply at her. Hinata averts her look sure the blonde was trying to study her, and Hinata was positive her emotions were written neatly all over her face. "Ne, Hinata, you been hanging out with anyone in particular lately? I feel like you acting strange. And not the way you usually seem-like you're hiding something or whatever, 'cause y'know of how all mysterious like you are, but this is like girl-what-did-I-just-do type hiding shit. Or am I buggin'?" Ino asks, and Hinata's chest puffs with defeat as she's at a loss for words. She didn't know how to begin to refute such an accurate claim.

Ino gapes. "Ah, I'm right! Come, come!" Ino says clapping before she drags her along to the couch she was just seated at, and to Hinata's dismay, but inner hers excitement (again) Sasuke is still sitting there, waiting and unsuspecting. She'd gotten up forjust a moment to breathe saying she needed to use the bathroom. O of course that was a lie-as if she knew where such a thing might be located in this house.

"Move, Uchiha. Girl talk is about to go down." Ino sits between the two, and Sasuke rose a brow at Ino's intro.

"Really?"

Ino gives a low sigh. "Not that you would care, but Hinata's apparently-"

"Ino," Hinata cuts her off shaking her head at her, but trails off seeing an amused looking Uchiha. "I mean...there isn't much to even talk about. There really was no one."

Ino was so passed the point of believing her after giving such an obvious hint that indeed someone had made her flustered. "Just tell me...us, I guess."

"Tell us what?"

Ino turns half way to him, and Hinata couldn't completely here what she was saying, but from the way Sasuke's smirk diverged into a wide grin-she had a damn good idea he liked where this was going. He grazed his bottom lip before taking a sip of his drink. Hinata heard Ino say the word "flustered", and Sasuke let out a small laugh. Hinata rolled her eyes. She'd sobered up just slightly, but that was just enough for her rational side to remember his true colors.

"So, who's this guy," He asks acting oblivious.

Hinata fixes her posture, and wishes for a simple, tasteless, harmless drink like water. "No one. There is no guy."

"She's a good liar, this one." He indicates to Ino casually.

"Agreed," Ino states. "Was it Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, just drop it already."

"But weren't you just telling me how there was someone you were speaking to, that you wish you hadn't but did anyway."

Hinata freezes up. Hinata knew she'd been _thinking_ something along those lines, but she was 100%, absolutely positive she didn't mention it to Ino. She didn't think she'd even have the ability to even if she wanted. "I-I never said anything-"

"So you didn't want to talk to this person, is what I'm hearing?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blinks for a moment. "No, actually I didn't."

"But you did anyway?" Ino asks.

As long as they were staring at inata like that, there is no way she could fully avoid the truth."..,Yes, that's true."

Ino rose a brow as Sasuke inquired further. "Why?"

"Well..."

"Now that I think about it, I did see you on this _very_ couch chatting it up, and may i say, rather lively with someone. I just can't put my name on who exactly it was. I hardly saw 'em, in all honesty." He states feigning a confused look, and Hinata glares as Ino turns her back.

Ino interjects, "Really? Lively? I've never seen a 'lively' Hinata."

Sasuke's lips upturn at the corners, and his black orbs land on Hinata. She narrows her eyes at him-that smirk to her...it was like another declaration of war. At this point it's obvious they'd started up some weird competition again. He was throwing odd balls, slowing but surely trying to make her drunk state into an episode he could use as a good laugh; teasing is all it was really. The whole thing was child's play, but it mattered none to the Hyuga-born. She would outwit him, and come out victorious.

"No joke. She might've even been something like...attracted to the guy. Or at least from what I saw anyway." He sent the slightest smirk her way. An Uchiha smirk conjured only by his cursed mind. Her opal eyes narrow in on him like fighter jet. He's playing with fire here; wishing to be burned by the girl. Her clenched knuckles wanted to send the finishing blow. How dare he? Making such a ballsy speculation. What hard-core evidence have he to make such a claim? Did she outrightly _say_ she was attracted to him? _No_ -albeit she may have...perhaps...t _hought_ it, but she kept her mouth shut...even though technically speaking on a totally traditional level people don't _frankly_ say they're attracted to the other, but even so! Sasuke had no affirmation, besides maybe her unwavering stares, and constant fluster of her face and not moving away as he spontaneously moved in close and...

Well...

Shit.

Ino's mouth forma a huge 'O' as she grins. She then proceeds to give the girl a light push on the shoulder. "Damn girl. You work early! Props to you, shit." She says, and Sasuke is smirking larger. "My only question now is, why the secrecy? What's so bad about the guy we can't know him?"

She was crashing and burning internally at the sound of these questions. She hadn't actually done anything. In fact, all she did was talk to the Uchiha, but to her that seemed sin enough. However, she made sure to keep a cool front in front of the two especially the smiling Uchiha. "There's..." She starts not sure where to continue. However, the lioness in her had awakened sensing a threat. No matter the level of sobriety, her bared fangs would not fail her. "there's plenty wrong with this guy, believe me. I...I was too sauced to properly dismiss him, and might've faked a smile or laugh or two. And...it's not even like there was even much to remember-he wasn't as... _expert_ as he _or the Uchiha_ assumes him to be."

Ino laughs at this, and the Uchiha rose a brow grin retreating. Hinata bites her bottom lip holding back her smirk feeling triumphant.

"I dunno, sounds a bit fishy to me." Sasuke says.

Hinata side eyes him. "How do _fish_ sound?"

Sasuke gives an innocent shrug. "Fishy," He answers simply and confidently. "I might be talking crazy here, but I know a thing or two about women. And they don't like to be showed up-"

Hinata inhales sharply. His words dripped with confidence, and Hinata knew that set up for his rant would destroy her facade she worked hard to maintain/fake around the blonde before her. It was crucial to not move too boldly around the Yamanaka-she was not ignorant to her gossiping/storytelling tendencies."Hold that thought for just a moment." Hinata says. Sasuke squints at her almost as if trying to figure her next move. He was like a preator closely observing its next meal, calcuating, and adjusting as needed to succeed. She couldn't tell if she were looking at a hawk or a snake.

Hinata turns to the blonde. "Ino, you know who I haven't seen all night? Sakura." And with that bomb set off, incurred just the right amount of impact Hinata had intended. She even used the girl's first name to make sure it really registered with him. He sits back on the couch with a sigh. He would have to concede defeat now. True, nothing really happened between the two, but there other girls lined up way before Hinata to "get-with" the Uchiha; she had only drunkenly skipped this line into an accidental and fateful venture.

"Ugh," Ino lets out a groan as she looks at the Uchiha. "that is so right. she was looking for you."

Sasuke shakes his head with a smirk. "Suppose I should I start lo-"

Ino latches onto Hinata's arm. "Oh, I love this song. You go deal with that, Sasu-boy. And we are gonna dance to some Tory Lanez!" She lifts the girl up from her seat with general ease, and drags her to the middle of the floor. Hinata supposed she was grateful. Sasuke no longer had the opportunity to chew at her, but now she had to dance...the girl was starting to feel almost sober again-this would prove difficult for her.

" _We ah sip the Henny for the day baby/ Bad man, we no stray baby/ Oops I done fell for your way baby/ I know girl but..._ " A crowd of girls bunch together hearing the beat drop. "- _Everyone falls.._."

Sasuke laughed to himself knowing he should be upset. He thought, but not nearly as angry outwardly. Matter of a fact, he couldn't contain a certain eagerness to see what the Oshiro would do next.

And of course she did not disappoint. She _was_ something. Annoying and infuriating-almost like Naruto, but in her own way. Maybe it's because they were drunk, but she certainly had some weird "runner" sort of quality about her; it was, in its own way he supposed, refreshing.

He supposed she's not so bad after all.

.

.

The party finally came to its close, and Hinata found out she wouldn't have needed Karin to find Shikamaru anyway. Apparently ACK tradition is to help whoever's hosting the party to clean up, and most of everyone sleeps over to complete what's rest in the mornings. Most of them anyways. Hinata wasn't sure how she would fall into that.

She was silently picking up empty beer cans, and plastic cups working through her now already raging headache. It's then that the world is spinning, and she's been lurched in a new position. She comes to realize though, that the world hadn't spun more than its usual speed, and she wasn't the one in the new position. Ino had just somehow made it before her in such speed her eyes had trouble keeping up.

"Um?" She started confused.

Ino leans in on her with a careful look on her face. "Sasuke's not here anymore. So tell me, what really went down between you two?"

Part of Hinata had been shocked really. Ino was a far better actress than she'd anticipated. Her mind had truly thought the whole ordeal to be over as soon as the blonde dragged her to dance with her. She was completely drunk, and acting totally carelessly even with such a headache of a crowd inside her house. To think the topic might've been on her mind the whole time...Hinata though, wasn't completely clueless. Ino was a top "mind-reader" as she liked to call it. She had some weird almost supernatural knack for analyzing and understanding what was going on in someone's head. Certainly similar to Hinata's version of assessing people, but Ino gained her information through interaction and manipulation; Hinata, through observing. Given the amount of conversing she participated in with she and the Uchiha-well maybe even an average mortal inferior to and unlike the Yamanka could've figured it out. She should've known Ino was onto her the moment she lifted a brow at them.

Hinata's lips thinned. She saw little point in lying. It was true nothing transpired, it's also very true she'd been putting up a front against she and the Uchiha. On the other hand, Hinata's senses were gaining its sharpness again. Her Better Judgement stretching its limbs across the valley of her mind, and Inner Her was exhausted from its lack of sobriety. Ino may have an idea of what happened, but Hinata regained a bit of her usual self in that moment. She was under no obligation to share any information with her. Admittedly, she had her fun, and the night was one...well...it was interesting; she'd leave it at that. This doesn't then change the facts-Hinata's not an open book. She's surely not Ino's daily dose of hearsay either.

Hinata sees that her recovered confidence had manifested itself on her face as Ino tilts her head in a sort of confused way as if she might've said something wrong. "So it's true, I spoke to the Uchiha," She starts while continuing to pick up garbage.

Ino smirks. "I knew it," She says as if satisfied with herself. "So what did-"

Hinata doesn't let her finish. "The events are of no importance. That is to say, if there were any." Even she hears how her tone had changed. Does she always sound this cold?

Ino pouts. "that is-"

"Hey guys," A girl with chocolate brown hair knocks on the very much open patio door already walking in. "I'm hear to clean up your mess."

"Tenten, thank goodness. Just grab a bag and pick up garbage." Ino instructs turning away from Hinata. She takes this as an opportunity to move to a different location.

The girl with the two buns makes her way over to Hinata slightly sweaty, but full of energy. Her eyes land on Hinata, and she smiles brightly. "You're that new girl everyone talks about, aren't you?"

Hinata nodded hardly looking up. "Pretty much."

Tenten not caring that Hinata had yet to give her eye contact continued. "What made you wanna join a club like this one?"

Hinata gave a small sigh looking up finally. "I wouldn't say 'want' so much as 'forced'..." Before she could speak further, Hinata was bombarded by Tenten's intense stare. Hinata felt very uncomfortable about it. Why does everyone do that here?

"You know..." Tenten starts, and Hinata looks at her from the corner of her eye as she turns from her. "you...you...hmm."

Hinata gives her a strange look. After seeing that Tenten was still dealing with the words jumbled in her mouth, Hinata fully turns away, and deems it a 'Tenten problem'.

"You look a _lot_ like a friend I know. Or knew, almost the exact same eyes." She laughs, but Hinata's stomach is dropping by the stories. She feels a _woosh_ and her anxiety is kicking like a fetus months past its due date. She feels a heat she hadn't known from a long time. Hinata's mouth is dry, and words don't manage its way out.

"You wouldn't happen to be...know or be related to a Neji Hyuga, would you?"

* * *

A/N: 0_0 Damn that Ino bitch smart. Anyways, as I'm typing and wrapping this chapter up, I'm live streaming Frank Ocean's album, and...I'm pretty much fully content with life right now.

But anyways, chapter slightly shorter, but I just didn't wanna write 12,000 words for one chap n then be all confused for the next one lol. So, yeahh...what's gonna happen next...we gone find out soon.

Thanks for reading!

Please follow, favorite, review!

'Til next time :P


	6. The Maze

A/N: Hey guys! Just wanna start and say thanks for all the reviews and favorites and what not you guys are _cool beans_ for that! Anyways i'm gonna apologize ahead of time because of any grammar mistakes. I kind of really rushed this chapter and I didn't have time to revise/edit as much as I would want to. Unfortunately I still have summer assignments and stuff to finish, and school is honestly right around the corner (totally psyched T_T) so yeah. Time is being crunched, but I really had to do get this one out for you guys.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the sixth installment!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

The proceeding night, Hinata found herself sleepless. As one might guess, she quickly swerved around the subject of her estranged brother (cousin), but that certainly didn't stop the ignition of enflamed curiosity combined with perpetual anxiety to stir her demons. With each question she found herself asking- _how might Tenten know him? Do the others too? What of his current whereabouts?_ -her desire to know only escalated as her inquisition dragged on without a sign of stopping. She wanted to quit with these thoughts, she had to be resolute and maintain complete aloofness on the topic. Neji was...Neji was no longer her blood. Any sort of presence he might have had in her life was completely idle now. She knew this, and very well too, yet even so, she'd lost complete control of her thoughts. Tenten's question had been some sort of trigger-no, it was a drug in itself, throwing out of balance the very chemistry of her whole consciousness causing it to act separate from Hinata's command. Her thoughts had completely betrayed her, and she suffered as she surrendered to them.

She had been sleeping in one of the futons in Ino's room. Sakura lay across from her, and Ino in her own bed. Hinata lifts herself up, stumbling from her positiion on the floor allowing herself this once to make herself comfortable without being offered, and proceeds to Ino's personal bathroom. She sighed to herself in the mirror, and her head laid against her entwined hands.

 _Hinata held her sweaty hands together in a fist as she walked to the matt to face her cousin. He walks forward as well with a determined look in his eye, not too fierce, but firm all the same. She was supposed to consider him her rival, and outwardly she did. However, whenever she internalized the fact that Neji, of age eleven soon to be twelve, had already surpassed junior level, and was amongst elite competitors of ages ranging from five to seven years older than them, and_ winning, _a young Hinata's stomach churned with turmoil_ _. She herself was talented in her respective martial arts being Tae Kwan do, Kendo, Ju Jitsu and Kajukenbo._ _Though Neji was absolutely fautless at all of these as well as Akido and Shintaido._

 _She tried not to be dejected going up against such a powerful opponent, and tried even harder to genuinely consider him a rival, but as Hinata took her bow, dread crawled up her spine latching itself deeoer and deeper into her vertebrate bestowing a soft fear-inducing caress, until she finally couldn't move. It was ultimately a reminder-she was no match for him. Her eyes quickly dart to the eyes around the room, all of which are vaguely similar to hers, only not. Stern, ostracizing, and most common and predominant of all: cold. Things of which Hinata could not relate._

 _Hinata held the hem of her shirt. Not wishing to lift her head just yet. It was undoubtedly certain that to lose in general was one thing, but to lose in front of all those who made you, who scrutinize every move, every step, every breath, and regard you only by the missteps you take, the falls that hurt the most, and the lack of character in which they wish to see, well it would take no genius to understand the major disparity of what's at risk. Hinata lifts her head at once, and as her eyes immediately dodge her opponent's face, she does not miss the satisfied look on her uncle's face. She clenched her jaw with anguish so weak and pointless she dismisses it at once. Her inferiority complex had been so well beaten and engrained into her that she had not the courage to harness such an emotion into any power, will, or ambition. He must know this all too well, in fact they all knew it. How Hizashi had taken advantage of his brother's leave; to make her, his own niece, but first and foremost the rightful heiress, look...mediocre. Except with the Hyuga, there were no average joe's. Everything is black and white. You are exceptional or you are not._

 _On these days Hinata usually trains alone, with her instructor, Ko. Her gut had told her to stay in bed today. She'd been forced to go without dinner last night. She gulps side glancing her uncle again. Now she knows why. Rarely, was there ever a huge gathering like so with all the elders and prime board directors taking time out just to watch a simple sparring match. The Hyuga were like nobles and monarchs fighting for glory-they would grasp it at ay means._

Hinata rolls from her futon, groggy but still feeling sleepless. It was a minuscule sort of memory in comparison to others; she supposed it could be worse, but it was enough to worsen her night. She looks around squinting only to find the Yamanaka and the Haruno staring back. Tenten was on the floor chilling on her phone.

Hinata blinks a couple times still tired and confused. She'd hardly slept, but her body was exhausted, and dragging her mind into depths of fatigue as well. She didn't really know how to react or what to say. Had she been intruding? She couldn't remember a detail from the night before. Or rather was choosing not to. All she was certain of at that moment was that her futon was the only thing currently that had a definite proposition and coherent message: _sleep._

She was ready to not give a damn about what was going on when Ino's loud voice penetrated the air. "Well you definitely had fun last night, right?"

Hinata gives a low hum of displeasure forgetting herself. "Huh?"

Tenten laughs at this, and Ino circles in front of her. "Was that like your first real party?"

Hinata wants to consider this, but the sunlight from the window beams against her eyes, and it stings. She rubs them, and the color in the room fades blue and violet. Quickly it returns to the normal color, and Hinata sees the time, and reality sets in. It was midday already and she was still at Ino's house in a futon, and the clothes she wore from yesterday. She rubs the area underneath her bangs adjusting her glasses.

Hinata looks around a bit. "I'm sorry. I've overstayed my welcome."

Ino and the other two look confused. "What do you mean? All you did was sleep."

"I...it's noon already. This is completely inexcusable of me." Hinata states getting up though feeling slightly dizzy. Where are her shoes? Scratch that, how is she getting home?

"Oh pish-posh! We all woke up like not even thirty minutes ago. And that's pretty damn early considering last night."

Hinata nods, and sighs into a yawn. "Where's, um..." _Shit,_ She pauses. It's like thinking too hard was as laboring as running. She knows his name-her brain was trying to take morning off on her. "Name kinda sounds like...like snickers, but then again not really..." The three look between each other.

"Pineapple type guy."

"Oh wow, Shikamaru. Yeah, they slept on the couches downstairs. They couldn't make it up stairs last night." Sakura answers. she was in front of Ino's mirror brushing her hair already.

Hinata was rolling up her futon as neat as possible. "They?"

Ino streches her arms. "You know, Naruto, Shika, Kiba, the whole gang of them. So what are we doing about breakfast guys? I'll get the coffee, but making something sounds like a total dub."

"Don't you have an order menu downstairs? I feel like we'll crash before we make it to waffle house."

Tenten jumps from the floor (and quite literally). "I think I'll redo these knots on my head in the meanwhile." She walks past Hinata, and sends her a quick smile before treading into the bathroom.

It did not put her at ease. She's sure the chocolate-haired girl was unaware of abrupt and violent break in her heart being reminded that someone actually _knows_ him. She clenched a jaw.

Before Hinata knows it, she is alone with Sakura. Naturally, she looks for a means of escape from this awful silence. She was no conversationalist, but she knew a thing or two about doors, and their usefulness in these situations.

"Before you go, Hinata." Sakura starts, and Hinata stops in her tracks. "Ino tells me she suspects Sasuke was talking with another girl last night. And it's completely within his right to do so...I suppose, but-" She cuts herself off, and Hinata soon figures that she is too tired for a repatative conversation, and sighs.

"Well, I did speak to the Uchiha last night, and nothing...significant really transpired. If that's what you were asking, but I do have a question for you." Hinata trails off almost as surprised by herself as Sakura. Sakura looks at her with earnest confusion. "Why do you...like the Uchiha so much?" Hinata, for the life of her, couldn't fathom why someone so rounded like the Haruno would go for the Uchiha. Maybe she didn't know either well enough, but Sakura was more than a pretty face, she could have anyone. And as far as Hinata could tell, Sasuke was stupidly leading her on, not quite interested the way she was.

Sakura looks slightly taken aback by the question. Hinata never showed interest in the topic before. "He..." and the pinkette falters. Hinata's mind soon formulates a theory without any grounds to back it upon, but just by watching the slightly panicked look in her eye, she wasn't trying to come up with an answer...she was trying to deflect it. Hinata raises an eyebrow at this. If she liked him so much shouldn't she swooning? She waits for her to speak, but Sakura's lips purse further. Though she does consider that it is personal question; she may not want to disclose such intimate feelings-she was no Ino. Even so, Hnata's theory soldifies itself. It seemed to her some sort of crush out of habit. To Hinata, Sakura's inability to answer rang childish infatuation, but Hinata did not close her mind to the fact that she could very well be wrong having a lack of information about either.

 _Should I not have asked?_

.

.

Hinata was shifting uncomfortably at the breakfast table as everyone (minus Sasuke for some reason) ate and casually talked. She'd somehow found herself gravitating towards Shikamaru as a "safe haven" amongst the others of the club, and did not hesitate to seat herself beside him on the couch when faced with the option of sitting next to say..anyone else. To say she felt a bit out place was indeed an understatement. At the moment, she was still having trouble beliveing it was even club, or that she was even needed. Based on last night's ventures she wasn't really sure where the "work" lied that brought in their income.

"Is that bastard still on the couch?" Naruto asks.

Kiba chuckles. "What a princess."

Shikamaru calls out to him, and Hinata keeps her head down. It's then that Hinata sees the dark sullen figure lying face down on the sofa. He was a lightweight and on top of it, had the worst recovery out of most of them.

Sasuke's body seemed to have melted into the soft, lush couch. It's like the two had become one. He couldn't seem to rip himself from the fabric, but finally managed to roll just enough sideways that his right eye was visible where the rest of his face remained buried. He glares at his pineapple headed friend.

"What." He murmurs but the crispness was loud and clear.

"Food's here bro."

Sasuke sighs as he throws the small blanket from himself in a most annoyed fashion. He lifts himself up carefully as if a slow pushup, and sits back on the couch in a relaxed manner. "I'll take it on my way out. I gotta dip soon." He says glancing at his phone.

Naruto perks up. "Why?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "What do you mean 'why'? For what reason would I voluntarily subject myself to getting up before noon on a Saturday?"

Hinata's lips purse as she sulks. _Work._ "That's right." She mutters to herself, and Ino looks over at her.

"The old lady's making you work on a Saturday? Oh you're _sick._ " Naruto laughs to himself.

"You have work too?" Ino asks, and the others are looking as if curious as well. Hinata looks at her plate of hashbrowns, nodding.

"Damn, that sucks," She hears Tenten say. "So you guys like work together?"

Hinata opens her mouth to answer but Sasuke is quick to answer. "Sort of. I'm more like her boss though." He says sitting on one of the stools.

Hinata doesn't deny this as Tenten sends him a weird look. It was true, but Hinata rolls her jaw at him. She felt weirdly bitter towards him this morning- she somehow _vividly_ remembers speaking to the Uchiha and his racy comments around the Yamanka. It didn't sit well with her. However, other than that, concerning the events of last night, Hinata could only content herself to the blurring images of dancing, music and small talking.

"For the time being, he is." Hinata clarifies.

"Ohh, then so you're training her?" Tenten asks.

Sasuke shrugs as if disinterested, and Hinata looks away concerning herself with her hashbrowns instead. Hinata could not speak for Sasuke, but she knew the air aroound was defintely strained. On her side at least.

.

.

Shikamaru pops his head into Ino's room as Hinata is tying her drawstring. "Yo Oshiro, I'm about to be out. You comin' with me or Sasuke?"

Hinata internally sighs as she saw Sakura's head snap out of the corner of her eye. She even felt the girl's eyes on her. "I mean, it depends, how far do you live from campus, it'd be-"

"I'm heading back right now so it's not a big deal. It's up to you."

Hinata straightens her hoodie. "I have some other questions I need to ask, so I'll just go with you."

In the car Hinata sighs, and Shikamaru gives a lazy smirk. "You sound fried. Guessing you took my advice last night."

"Maybe too well..." She scratches her head. "So how many, or rather who is even inside the club."

Shikamaru sighs into a smirk. "That's sort of a complicated question. We have branches of operations. Basically us, everyone at Ino's place are the faces of the operation. Then we have people like, I dunno if you know him, but Choji, a good friend of mine, and starting linebacker, manning the door. He's our"security" if you wanna put it that way. But he's more for show or intimidation. Then we have Shino, a real magician. He knows how to cook it, is the best way to phrase it." Hinata lets out a soft laigh. "then there's the collectors-pretty self explanatory. They collect money from people-which is probably what I'll have you do next couple of parties. They do more than just take money though, they scope out the area and make sure everyone entering is...I guess, checks out. No feds, no annoying neighbors, or rival schools besides the ones we actually acknowledge. That type of shit. You seem to have a good eye, so you'll make good on that. I sometimes had Karin do it, but I'm sure you know how our ladies roll by now. They wouldn't really have it with me, especially the pink one." Shikamaru says.

hinata nods. She guessed a position like that could work for her, but it still sounded far from normal. However, she was happy that she would be occupied with something while she was in this club. She would rather relinquish the option to party like that.

"I guess, and is it safe to presume that last night was...successful?"

Shikamaru huffs a bit. "Last night was fine, but kind of like the lower end of fine." He sees Hinata's baffled eyes, and smirks. "not to say it wasn't fun. But the revenue could've been heftier."

Hinata's faces forward, but this does not rid of her bewilderment. "'Heftier'? There had to have been at least 200 people there last night."

Shikamaru shrugs a little. "It does sound sort of bizarre."

Hinata lightly scoffs. _Sort of?_ "How much do you guys usually make then?"

"Depends how many fucntions we throw. We have around two-three a month, but sometimes that stuff always varies. On average though, combined with the sales we make outside parties like orders and shit-when everything said and done and we split the money, if I'm being modest, it's more or less 10 grand each, every month."

Hinata's eyes widen slightly. And he was being modest. "I...wouldn't it have been a better pitch to say something like that at first?" She asks referring to all their futile attempts.

"Hey I said we would pay you."

Hinata's brows knit together. "You didn't mention I'd be making a full time general practitioner's salary."

Shikamaru lightly laughs at this. "Not full time-we only work during school years. But then I guess I had some of my own reasons as well," and he doesn't explain. "I'll ask a couple questions myself too," Shikamaru glances at her. "About that friend. 'Temari with an i', I remembered her name. I think that deserves an award." He says. Hinata laughs, but she soon realizes he was being sincere.

"Well...what kind?"

"A number would be ideal," He says, and Hnata looks at him side ways. To see someone as apathetic as Shikamaru go out of his way for someone...he'd only just met her-could he really be that interested?

"I suppose, but...I-she's-well, um,-"

"Taken?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's just...she's older. I don't really think she'd be interested in a younger guy, at least from what I know of her."

Shikamaru smirks at this unfazed, "Of course she's not interested in younger guys. I was counting on it."

..

..

Sasuke was bit peeved when he saw he'd shown up before the Oshiro. Shikamaru wasn't the fastest driver, but surely a fifteen minute drive should not be extended into a thirty minute one, and that's exactly what it was about to be. He huffed in annoyance after he changed into his work clothes, making his way to the school. Sasuke hadn't realized it, but he'd become reliant on the girl. Or at the least spoiled by her presece. He hadn't been too excited about her becoming his co-worker before he realized she did most of the chores, and for the most part, compliantly so. Rather than his chores taking up to four hours they now took two.

Part of Sasuke suspected that she might be avoiding him over last night's events. True nothing happened, but even Sasuke was sure he (maybe even they?) had gone too far. His 'relationship' to Hinata was to remain entirely friendly, if that-more or less platonic. No, even professional would be a better fit. When considering this, he then knows that he'd jumped from professional to...sensual. Last night he'd acknowledged some weird attraction towards her, and was drunk enough to ultimately act on it, though subtly. In any case, being that neither were dense, he's sure, that just as he did, Hinata had felt some not quite so platonic things going on around the two.

However, Sasuke was anything but panicked, or creeped out, or things like that such. He was a more than level-headed person. It wasn't his first drunken mistake at a party, it most certainly wouldn't be his last. It wasn't even a mistake he felt was worth regretting. It seemed to not matter to the Uchiha. Which ever way he looked at it, he had a good time. If the Oshiro failed to agree, and thought it some horrible incident...well, that hardly sounded like his problem.

That was until it was a half past two o'clock, almost forty-five minutes late. She wouldn't skip out on work, or on home for that matter just to avoid him, would she? He shakes that nonsense from his head. Where would she have gone? Shikamaru's house? That sounded highly unlikely considering...considering...Sasuke rubs his chin slightly. He tries to come up with a reason as to why they _wouldn't_ go to his house if she was indeed skipping work. Sasuke was a perceptive one, even he noticed that Hinata's friendship had escalated far more than others, that is if he left out Naruto. Now that he thinks about it, he did remember her sitting next to him at breakfast this morning. Could it be?

Sasuke banishes that possibility. That girl just didn't seem like the type to blatantly disregard her duties-she was early for work, ready before him every morning. There had to be some explanation...Although, if it is true, Sasuke couldn't imagine it being anything other one-sided. Knowing Shikamaru, he'll only ever stick around for the blondes.

"Sorry, I'm late." His thoughts are interrupted by said bluenette. She'd changed her outfit into old clothes for cleaning just like him. "I let the time get away from me." She states grabbing a soap from the bucket.

"That's unlike you. Shikamaru didn't just drop you off late?" She doesn't answer right away as if shuffling for words.

Sasuke sighs. "You would've been better coming with me." He watches her reaction to this, and there hardly is one.

"That might've been the case had I not anything to speak with Shikamaru about."

Sasuke turns his head to her. _'Shikamaru'?_ That was especially strange. She called nearly everyone by their last name. He could understand saying Naruto instead of 'Uzumaki' or Ino instead of 'Yamanka'. For convenience only, one might use the two interchangeably like he's heard her do. But 'Shikamaru' instead of 'Nara'? Maybe his imagination wasn't so outlandish after all.

Sasuke inquires, digging in for further analysis. "So..you what, you went to his house?"

Hinata raises a brow at this, but turns away tugging on her one of her french braids. "No, actually...I,uh, fell asleep." She admits guiltily. Sasuke nods at this accepting it as far more...sensible and realistic. He couldn't really imagine the Oshiro getting too close to Shikamaru or anyone for that matter.

"Mm, Tsunade won't really like that excuse. Got a better one for me?" Sasuke flatly says.

Hinata blinks at him trying to decipher the statement. Was it a tease or was he actually being sincere. Hinata finally turns to him, and she is slightly taken aback at his hair. Not only was his forehead completely exposed, but his bangs were completely pinned back-almost in a feminine manner. She believes had regular eyes, not predisposed to the Uchiha's personality, set eyes on him, they might've actually found him darling in a way. Hinata herself on the other hand, completely restored to her old self could not concur. Though she would admit the hairstyle in combination with that disinterested look on his face-now that she found amusing. The flat and stoic expression he wore also indicated he was most likely being serious.

"Uh...then tell her Shikamaru needed last minute help with the club."

 _Again?_ He thinks. So this was a consistent and regular thing now. Clearly the first time was no fluke. He sighs scrubbing at the dirt. "Hn."

Hinata glances at him. "I'm surprised you're not just gonna tell her I'm late."

Sasuke scoffs. "As if I'd go through that amount of work just for that. Chances are she'll find a way to drag me in with you, and punish us both." He glances back at her to observe and 'measure diligence' as Kakashi had put it. Her skills had improved (indeed there is technique in this sort of thing),but she was still somewhat lacking. And he realized it wasn't because her technique sucked, but because her shoulder had a weird disability. Either she was trying to hard to cover for it, or the nerves in that part of her body were totally out of whack. Her shoulder was awkwardly wincing every couple of brushes and strokes. It's then he remembers how she looked about two weeks before this. She'd been covered in bruises, and they were nasty looking. He also remembers the size of them, and how there was no way she'd fought a person of her build, age or even gender.

It's also now, that Sasuke remembers: he doesn't know a damn thing about this girl.

Hinata feels Sasuke's cool gaze on her back. She could determine the difference between one that held hostility and one that didn't without even turning around. Based off his commentary and inquiry, she had mind that he was being analytical as if to figure something out, though she couldn't be entirely sure. She tries to complete her duties without minding the pain in her shoulder or Sasuke's stares. There was something about the latter that was far more laboring. After about nearly thirty minutes of acting like she didn't notice or care, she gives up.

"You're staring...a lot." She finally remarks.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." Sasuke inwardly face palms. It was a slip of the tongue. All within .5 seconds his mind had thought it funny in a clever way, and agreed to say it without Sasuke's full awareness. He sees her flinch, just slightly, at the comment. She wasn't aware that they'd be acknowledging last night at all; so it certainly came as a bit of shock for him to say it so...casually.

"I was...largely impaired-intoxication wise." She couldn't keep the jolting nerves from her throat. _Really?_ She had thought to herself.

"I can concur. Anyways, is that a birth defect or should you just take a break?" Sasuke asks nonchalant, but eager to switch subjects.

Hinata was very confused at this question. He rolls his eyes slightly and pats his shoulder. She nods to herself. "Oh..." She was slightly shocked he'd noticed it. She was sure she'd done a good job making sure no one caught on to her vulnerability. "it's not...it's just slightly burdensome from time to time."

Sasuke nods. "Break it is then."

Hinata shakes her head. "No, it's fine-"

Sasuke grunts. "Way to only think about yourself. I'm still shit tired too."

.

"So how'd you get 'em?" He asks breaking the silence. They were sitting in the hallway of the west wing. Sasuke was munching on some rice and and chopped tomatoes. Hinata, a cliff bar. She looks across at him, but her eyes lacked surprise. He was being somewhat talkative today, as well as unpredictable.

"I didn't think you'd be interested." She says knowing that he was referring to her wounds.

"I didn't think you'd be so quick to avert the question."

Her head involuntarily falls. "I told you, fight."

Sasuke nods. "Did you win?"

Hinata smirks to herself, the question was amusingly unexpected. "I guess you could say..."

Sasuke gives her a weird look conveying skepticism. Hinata returns a brash look. "What's that look?" She asks.

Sasuke chomps at his rice. "I'm just thinking those were some pretty bad bruises." He says thinking back to his previous analysis of who she'd actually fought. Underneath those clothes might be someone stronger than he'd first suspected, but still, he couldn't see her taking on anyone bigger than say...Tenten. But then again, he could be prejudice-he only saw her as a puny girl after all.

"I've had wor-" Hinata purses her lips at that. Maybe she shouldn't...

''Worse than those? You must've been as bad as me from back in the day," He chuckles lightly sipping on water.

Hinata tilts her head at him. "Oh yeah?," She asks challenging tone. "what's your backstory?"

Sasuke looks at her funny. "Hn, you didn't even tell me yours."

"True," she says, and they both sit there for a moment contemplating the other. Sasuke had become somewhat of a maze to her. Or maybe it's just that he was moody, or maybe he had multi-personality syndrome. Or maybe...he just did whatever he preferred to do, regardless of image. She couldn't be sure, but no matter which way she rationalized it, she didn't actually...mind this Sasuke. The calm and aloof one that seemed wrapped up in his own world, but was carefully studying the one around him. Last night, she'd wondered into the maze accidentally. The outcome? A turn of weird and unexpected "events". She reprimanded herself for it, and took some weird vow that morning(she was still very hungover at that point) to make it so it didn't happen again. Her experience with the Uchiha, would stay just that an experience of course. She'd never think about it again, and grow uncommunicative towards him. But that wasn't the reality of the situation. In fact she'd been kidding herself all morning and afternoon long because the truth was she didn't make it out of the maze last night.

She still hasn't.

"I used to...street fight. For money." She blurted it out after swallowing a bite of her cliff bar.

Sasuke looks over at her, and smirks. She is slightly taken aback. Could it be..she amused him? "You? A fighter? Well I guess that explains that."

Hinata's mouth slightly parts. She was awe-struck at the arrogance of this guy, and naturally, annoyed as well. "What are you trying to say, Uchiha? I'm not suitable for it?"

He lifts his hands at his sides trying exude innocence. "I'm just saying, it explains all the black and blue. I used to do my bit of street fighting back in the day, and it never turns out well for people who weren't built for it."

Hinata couldn't help but huff with entertainment. " _Really_? Uchiha, _you_ used to fight?"

Sasuke gives her look as if she were being bizarrely stupid. "Of course, if there's one thing that kept a meal on my plate everyday, that would be it."

Hinata shakes her head at him with a look that said he was full of shit. "At least you had plates. Your old life doesn't sound half bad." She smirks.

Sasuke scoffs. "Shared a room seven other kids at one point. Nothing not bad about that."

"You had a room too? Oh, you were definitely spoiled." She deadpans. She sips her water before looking at him. "Been on my own since I was eleven."

"Try nine." He responds.

She couldn't help chuckling at this. "Became a drug mule."

Sasuke looks away unimpressed. "Tell me which unadopted orphan wasn't at some point?"

Hinata leans a nod at him. "That's true. I couldn't sleep in my room for the first couple of nights because I'm too used to sleeping outside or in loud places."

Sasuke nods at her as if beat, but then replies,"Hn, least you can sleep-that's a rarity for me. My mind is nosy."

Hinata feigns a confused look. "Wait so...you're not friends with your voices?"

Sasuke smirks. "They prefer the term 'demons' actually." Sasuke lets out a stretch. "I didn't receive a cent of child welfare. Foster mom stole it all from and left me to starve."

"My uncle stole my inheritance." Her chin automatically goes north as if she one-up'd him.

"My uncle's dead." He flattens face stoic, and Hinata sighs with a small smile.

The two stare at each other for a short moment before looking away. They were dealing with completely different people now. A short conversation that just lightly tapped the surface of their struggles, and yet the high tide suddenly felt very low, the docks are promptly exposed. They were too familiar with these stories for it to hurt like they were fresh. Now as they were conveying bits and pieces of their stories

"My brother hates me."

"I hate my brother."

"Mom died when I was nine."

Sasuke cranes his neck pursing his lips. "Shit."

"Yours?"

"Not even sure where mine is."

Hinata nodded. "Damn."

"Right?" He says looking up from his tomato at her.

Hinata chuckles at him. "Dad?"

Sasuke let out a defeated grin. "Hated him-Kicked me out. You?"

Hinata sighs. "Hated me. Yours dead?"

Sasuke gives a long sigh. "No.."

"Damn, you win."

Sasuke shakes his head at himself as he couldn't contain a smirk. It was a darkly humorous thing-to find any sort of death amusing. He glances down at her as she drinks her water, and her eyes mull over her food, but even he could see she was looking through it. She surprises him when she suddenly speaks not facing him.

"I didn't think we had so much in common." She slowly looks at him, and suddenly...something about her seems very familiar.

He supposed it was weird thing, foreign really, to know someone who much like him, had a shitty backstory. In this school it was rare for anyone to have it tough, like he had it. He spent his whole high school career thus far realizing that. Two parent, functioning home, with the simple and occasional bickering, but ultimately stable environments. Sasuke knows his life mirrored things of that nature, but he doesn't very well remember it. Or at the very least it felt too far away to even consider his own experience. It seemed more like his past had to have been a set up for the story of his life which he now knows. there was no one on campus who'd truly understood this. So at first, he'd been bitter. Very bitter. Angry at everyone and everything. He'd gotten away with not speaking to anyone his first year given everyone in his year was new to the school. Many came from different middle schools, but according to Naruto, after two months of not uttering a single word "enough is enough". Since then, he'd broken him out of his shell, but in doing so, he'd assimilated into the society of others rather, and more so...left his past behind, even though it's a major contributing factor in what he is, and where he is today, much like every other human being on the earth. He conducted himself with normalcy thereafter; he'd unknowingly lost some of his identity in attending this school here. Regular routine and life had soon taken priority over his substantial past of violence,delinquency, etc., and soon it hardly mattered to him. Just distant memories he would work away from because the world is still spinning, and life would still be fucked whether he pitied himself or not. Around this time, he thought himself too grown to sulk anymore. _'It still matters'_ is what he would sometimes hear in the back of his mind when he was starting to become too involved in things not pertaining to his unfortunate situation. He shushed them for awhile not seeing the point in going backwards (as much as he had fought himself not to). _'It doesn't anymore'_ he would chant to himself as he became accustomed to average life-still fighting off the parts of him that disagreed at the time. However it got the point where, he didn't really need to tell himself anymore.

The human mind is a brilliant thing; it can adjust, adapt, and meander as needed all in the name of survival. His priorities took a massive shift; within two years he'd went from doubting he would make it to age twenty to busting his ass for a scholarship, working towards a self-made future. He believes the way the school would view it is 'mission successful'-the former delinquent has been tamed, and when Sasuke thought about it that way, he felt a great disdain but toward no one in particular. He understood the purpose of the school's program-they were only trying to 'help' them, take some kids off the street; nothing evil about that. Their only fault is, conventionalism. They sprouted it on him without hesitation. Being conventional shouldn't be some magic ticket, he'd said it a long time ago however. As well as to write something caging like that off forever, thinking a stagnant life wasn't for him anyways, he'd find a way to be something like a drifter, and rich too...somehow. It's true, he wasn't sure what drugs he'd been on (if any) at that ignorant age of twelve, but there was something he could respect in his younger self's words: to hell with conformity. Did he agree now? Not necessarily. He wondered if his younger self said that just as a way to console the feeling of a damaged pride he acted like wasn't totally squashed after making searching local parks a habit just in order to find any sort of money for food. Though he honestly couldn't say, it's been a long time. What he was sure of however, is that angry kid from all those years ago would surely spit at his polished sneakers now.

Sasuke bit into his second tomato. "I'm not so surprised."

Hinata looks over at him, but he was in deep thought. It was clear to her, he didn't often think of these things. At least not anymore. Sasuke always seemed on alert to her. Now he looked to be in a daze. She sat back against the wall, and wondered if something like that might happen to her. Choosing to totally abandon the past. She can't imagine how that could happen, but she had an inkling it already had to Sasuke.

"So you did a real 180, I'm guessing."

Sasuke sighs into a shrug. He tosses his container to the side. "That's what I've been told."

"Hard to believe the 'Dark King' as they call you had only been just dark before coming here. Or maybe 'ghastly peasant', is more appropriate."

Sasuke's lips twitch at the strange nicknames. "It kind of fits, I think." She says.

Sasuke lightly taps his chin. "Am I still dark? I thought 'golden man' was more appropriate."

"Isn't it golden _boy_?" Her eyebrows bank in confusion.

His brows knit at her question. "Oshiro, do I even have to explain why that's incorrect?"

Hinata shakes her head at his conceit, even though a small smile emerges anyway. She messes with the ends of her shirt, as she usually does when nervous. Though it was anticipating nervousness. She actually felt strangely comforted in the Uchiha's presence as of current, peculiar as it was. She grabs the fabric of her sweatpants, and leans her head against the wall looking at nothing in particular. In that short moment, where she realized she and the Uhiha were not so unalike, the stone cold floor beneath her felt plush, and the high air conditioning right above was like a warm summer's breeze. In that fleeting moment, Hinata felt comforted and relief, and it was for the simple fact that they were more alike than not. She didn't like the Uchiha, but she couldn't imagine a more gracious feeling than that. The nervousness was attributed to the idea of her feeling too comfortable-that she might accidentally say things she mustn't.

Like now, for instance.

Words and thought were swirling, and suddenly: "You know, my...my last na-"

"So are you gonna-"

They'd spoken simultaneously, and stopped at the same time as well. Sasuke waved a hand towards her. "Go ahead."

Hinata shakes her head, and almost too eagerly. She didn't even realize what she was about to say until she almost had. "No, it's okay. It doesn't even matter."

Sasuke rose a brow. "I feel like you were saying something important."

Hinata gave a knowing huff before sipping her water. "It is important, but...it can wait."

Sasuke doesn't press the matter further finishes the last of his tomato. He wipes his face, and puts his hands on his knees. He turns to her. "Ready?"

She nods.

..

-Two Weeks Later-

..

"Yo, if I had a sister, I would honestly-like bro, I dunno." Naruto starts as he takes a shot at the pool ball. "Like I would honestly lock her away in a cage or something."

Kiba sighs. "Tell _me_ about it. That's the absolute best and only protocol. Hana's lucky she away at college, but Ima get Shino to bug her dorm for me. No exceptions." He takes a shot that entirely misses his goal ball.

Sai's turn is next. "I'm not quite understanding." His technique is perfect, and the striped ball falls in the hole. Kiba sighs as Naruto swats him on the back proudly.

"Dammit Sai," Kiba holds his stick as his chin leans uponb it.

"That's my boy!" Naruto gushes.

Sai offers a well-constructed smile that creeped out the two males. "But why the cage again?"

Naruto gives him a disapproving look and shakes his head at the man's tact. "Anyway, I think it's a pretty obvious conclusion; guys are just total shit bags at our age. Well I honestly think it's 19-25 that's really bad. But," Naruto grins cheekily at Kiba who scratches his head with a guilty grin. "-consider us premature. No remorse whatsoever-one track minded at this point. _If_ you know what I mean." Naruto grins. Kiba smirks sly.

"I suppose I do, but what's this to do with cages and sisters."

Kiba sighs, and Naruto groans. The guy could be so slow at times. "It's more a exaggeration than anything. You don't want anyone disrespecting your own sister, do you now? So in effort to protect them, it's best to...keep them away from the frontlines."

The black haired male nods. "Then why not just be gentlemanly?"

Kiba and Naruto both exchange looks. "Hey, hey, don't just pin it all on the guys here." Kiba says.

Naruto nods, closing his eyes and nodding in agreement. "Yep. Girls can be just as bad-"

"If not worse."

"If not worse."

They both say it simultaneously. Sai rose a brow of interest at this, and shot the next ball. He made it again while looking up at Naruto questioningly. "How so?"

Kiba groans in defeat, and Naruto laughs vivaciously while holding Sai's shoulder.

Kiba ran a hand through his hair letting out a loud sigh.

"I'll tell you how, in a way girls are more dangerous than boys. Dating wise at the very least. First of all, they tend to be smarter than us guys. They understand _feelings_ so they can manipulate how you _think_. It be some crafty shit bro. On some Greek mythology shit, if you can infulence the mind of a man, you're home free. From there, you're just running the game, those girls. It's fucking war out there man."

"Yup, yup." Kiba says nodding. "They be good at lying too, can't tell left from right sometimes."

Naruto points at him with earnest. "Exactly."

"So then...why bother?" Sai asks, and Kiba and Naruto groan into their pool sticks.

"Just shoot the damn ball already."

Sai takes aim, and Kiba tries to distract him using dirty insults and loud noises. Even after Sai shoots it, Kiba tries to blow at the white ball just as it collides with the striped green ball..right into the hole.

"Yes!"

"God dammit Sai!"

.

Hinata hurriedly makes her way up the stairs. She just got back from her daily run (she made them a habit now as a way to get back into shape, for what? She didn't know yet). However, she'd almost forgotten about her duties at the cheer comp the school would be hosting in-Hinata blanches at the clock. It starts in an hour and half. She has to report within thirty minutes, and there would be no lying out of this one. Tsunade and Kakashi themselves would be attending.

After dropping her small duffel on the floor of her room, she wastes no time making her way into the bathroom. She falters midway noticing the Uchiha at one of the sinks. He was already almost done getting ready. This makes her even more unsettled. She always ready before the Uchiha.

She straightens out her shirt, and clears her throat waiting for him to acknowledge her. "Uchiha, excuse me." She says clearly. He briskly turns to her, still fiddling with his hair.

Their relationship had changed over these two weeks-

"I need to shower." She explains, and he turns back to the mirror.

"I don't mind." His face void of emotion.

She places a hand on her hip. "We gotta leave in less than thirty minutes. We really don't have time."

He rose a brow at her. "I mean, I wasn't suggesting all that." He says finishing the last of his pins.

"Wow," Hinata eyes roll back with a defeated sigh. "I'll have to undress in the shower at this point." She mutters.

"No need, underling." Sasuke ties his bandana neatly around his pinned back hair, and nods to her. "I'm finished."

Quite really things were different, but not exactly improved, Hinata had noticed. However, it still might be a stretch to call it "friendship".

.

"Sakura..." Ino addresses her friend. Her pink haired friends ponytail wasn't done tightly, and her ribbon was fatally lopsided. She looked a mess really to the blond.

"Sakura." She calls again.

The pinkette looks up sullen. "Huh?"

Ino looks at her in surprise. "You're not...nervous are you?" Sakura had been the strong leader holding the team up in these past few weeks. She'd been an unwavering force, she hadn't faltered not once even when Ino had a mind to doubt her. She was like stock of wood-she remained planted where she stood. Sturdy and unmoving. Now Ino stares at a fallen branch shriveling up in the cold. What changed?

"I'm panicking Ino."

Said blond sits next to her. " _Why._ " She demands.

"My parents are coming. I hope," She purses her lips, and Ino understands her predicament immediately. "I hope Sasuke doesn't have time to see me."

The Haruno household was made up of a powerful couple and their bright young daughter. The lawyer and C.E.O duo had both came from money, clean records both of them, but were in their own right self-made. Even so, they held themselves above those of the working class. They did not condone the intermixing of economic classes. Being involved in money matters all the time, they held that lower classes almost always at one point or another have ulterior motive to hanging with those clearly richer. It's one of the core reasons Sakura was at the academy anyway. Also why most of her friends were her friends. Sasuke had been the only thing their strainer could not catch when all was said and done.

"Sakura, are you playing me for a fool?"

She looks at the girl in surpirse. "What? I...no-"

"Did we not train like beasts for a month just for today?"

sakura turns sheepish seeing where she was going with this. "We did."

"Do we not have a competition right now?"

"We do."

Ino hits Sakura's back. Hard. "Then get your ribbon together and pull your spanks up. Lets win this bitch, the hell? C'mon, girl! As if I'm gonna let our own captain falter because of something not even associated with the cheer comp. The faster you win, the quicker we avoid our problems. Plain and simple."

Sakura lets out a deep sigh. Ino was right. She's almost never wrong really. She turns to her with hardened resolve. "You're right."

Ino straightens her uniform. "Even I'm getting tired of hearing you say it."

.

For Sasuke, snack vending wasn't the most dignifying job. Quite frankly actually, he hated it the most out of his many duties. He hated it more than scrubbing mold out of the locker rooms, or cleaning the cafeteria after the day was finished. This is mainly due to-

"Hey snack boy! Over here! Get me a Cheetos, will ya?"

-well, yeah.

It had been some kid from another school. He knew because, although the kids at Konoha were indeed venturous, they knew how to conduct themselves in public. Sasuke winces as others begin to follow suit, yellowing out orders as if he were in fact a snack or vending machine. He squishes a bag of Doritos throwing it with much vigor at the customer. He stomps off acting as though he can't hear a remaining two requests as well as said customer's curses.

So far, he was ready for this competition to be over, and it had yet to even begin.

"Done already?" He hears a voice say, and turns to the Oshiro.

He places his chin in his palm leaing up on his knee. "This is just a strategic break in my services. Nothing you need to partake in." He says as she sits down as well.

"Might've been true if all my snacks weren't sold already. Though, for a strategic break, yours looks conveniently...full."

"That's apart of the strategy."

"Conveniently." Hinata adds.

"Coincidentally." Sasuke corrects.

"Whatever. So is Konoha gonna win?" Hinata asks outrightly.

"Shit, I hope. Or it'll be the only thing I hear about for the next three weeks."

"I've heard good things about this cheer squad."

Sasuke smirks. "Mm, Sakura is an accomplished captain." Hinata takes note of this, and looks at him as if strange, but comes to the sudden conclusion, deep down Sasuke respected her, if not romantically, then certainly on a friend level. Her face relaxes slightly at this. Maybe their 'relationship' wasn't so bizarre.

"I think she'd be glad to hear that." She murmurs.

For a moment he doesn't respond, but his smirk does not fade. "Hn."

Suddenly horns are raging, and colorful lights are flashing. Hinata had a mind to panic, and even jumped slightly at the abruptness of it. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. The comp had finally started.

"My bad."

Sasuke just shrugs this off, and looks over the stadium. "I think they go sixth."

Hinata nods, and he had been right. Before them went Kumo, and some other school after. Hinata found herself biting a nail at how high the girls had been thrown in the air. This couldn't possibly be safe, or legal for that matter. But all around her people cheered, and the judges observed silently grading performances. She had to hand it to any team there-putting their precious necks on the line like that. Though Kumo's performance was especially great compared to the second school. They had unique choreography, and their jumps were higher and their chants louder. Hinata later earned the second school had been a public one- _well that figures._ At any rate, Hinata was semi-captivated by the multitude of activity in the dances. They were very impressive to her.

Then came Konoha, and they'd completely swept the floor with anyone beforehand. Hinata hadn't really thought it possible to be so exceedingly great in an already, what seemed to her, exceedingly outstanding sport. It was obvious they put their heart into it, and hard work. Every crazy stunt Hinata couldn't stop herself from flinching or looking away only to see it'd been executed perfectly.

"Tch," Sasuke rolls his eyes at her. He'd gotten used to the 'please-don't-break-your-neck-in-front-of-me' feeling, and didn't even worry when it came to Konoha. There might be a misstep every now and then, but a full on accident? The team was too expert for that.

Hinata narrows her glance at his obvious contempt. "What? It's-that's...that's something."

The routine ended with all six flyers doing some perfect twist or rotation move in the air, being caught by their respective bases only to be tossed back into the air to hold and balance on a single foot with the hands of others supporting you. The amount of trust these girls had in each other was _palpable._ Indeed, not the sport for her.

Sasuke, for the first time that night, clapped for a performance joining Hinata who was still slightly awe-stricken.

By the end of the whole thing, Hinata had felt only a little better about the neck situation, able to keep herself from visibly flinching. Surprisingly there were other performances that rivaled even Konoha's, and Hinata just wasn't sure what the outcome might be.

"Can I get an Oreos?" She hears low voice behind them ask.

Hinata's eyes widen for a moment, and Sasuke glares.

"Sabaku." Sasuke greets.

"Oreos." The red haired male insists. Sasuke looks displeased when he disregards him. Hinata smirks seeing him distressed. She also notices he's failed to recognize her or in the least acknowledge her presence. The Uchiha didn't even bother to dig out an bag for him yet. Hinata has a mind turn around and leave it be, but she could tell, from their rivalry on the field, this was no regular stand off. They might be the most stubborn people in the whole building. Hinata takes a small package from the box, and hands it to him.

"That'll be a $1.50." She holds out a hand at him.

His black rimmed eyes land on her for a moment before rummaging through his pocket handing her two dollars. "Keep the change," He'd said turning to walk away.

Hinata's eyes twitch at this, slightly. She quickly gets out fifty cents. "Not necessary. We're not fans of metal coinage anyway."

He rose a hairless brow at this although it was hardly noticeable, she considered herself acquainted with it. He shrugged, and took it with another glance. "Hinata, right?" He asks looking her up and down. It was a cool and unsettling thing being under his scope. He was tall and seemingly brooding like an Uchiha she knows. His red hair remained spiky and just barely longer-and he was still sporting his favorite color red, but his build was manly, and demeanor chilling. Truly, he had...aged.

She gives a curt nod, and he walks off tearing open his snack.

She turns to find Sasuke looking between her (up and down and calculatingly) and the protruding back of Gaara. "You _know_ him?"

"Not really. He's my friend's brother."

"So you know him."

She shrugs. "I guess."

He huffs at this, and turns to face the stadium as they announce the winners. As it would turn out, just as Sasuke hoped Konoha won a first place victory. The stands of course could not be any louder. Sakura and Ino accept their trophy excitedly.

Sasuke and Hinata get up first. Sasuke steps down a couple steps, and Sakura comes closer into view. He sees her speaking with two adults. They looked roughly similar to her, and Sasuke can only conclude they're her parents. After lifting the box, He makes eye contact with the pinkette. He hesitates doing anything in front of her parents at first, but figures there's no way they could really suspect a thing. Not to mention, above all else, she deserved it. He gives a smirk just barely visible to the eye with a small clapping gesture.

Her parents follow her line of sight, and his hands fall when she looks away without so much as batting an eye. He then, instinctively clenches his hands when he notices their attitude changed. as if his congratulations had changed the whole tide of their conversation. They were obviously reprimanding her, and had to have been about him seeing how they kept a pattern of glancing in his direction every so often. Sasuke looked on, amazed almost. What had truly boiled his blood to a brew was seeing how she quickly shook her head, putting her hands up in some sort of defense. He was taken aback. Astounded.

Hinata looks on in surprise. "Ouch." She mutters.

* * *

A/N: _Dun_ , _dun, dun~_

Lol-That's it from me! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed!

Stick around for next time!

Please review, follow, and favorite!


End file.
